Heart of the Matter
by Elenillor
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have faced many things together, including death. Legolas returned home while the ranger went North. Both are going through trials that neither can face alone. How can they help each other across the distance?
1. Wine Expenses Need to be Done

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Minastir, Aldarion, Telemnar, and Mithfalas. I am but a mere child playing in the Sandbox that is the genius of Tolkien. Also, I am working on my degree in English, so I am my own beta. Sometimes, that's a difficult thing to be. If you see mistakes that I missed, please point them out. I'm not perfect, nor do I claim to be. Thanks!  
  
Series: Yup. This can be read on it's own, would make the most sense if read with the others, but mostly only makes references to Secret Alliances. If you don't feel like reading those, review and I'll clear up any confusion for you.  
  
Bed of Lies  
  
Family Ties  
  
Of Elves and Men  
  
Secret Alliances  
  
The Beginning (This is supposed to be one of the last stories in the series, and I also realized how similar this title is to Cassia and Sio's, but oh well, the plot isn't the same at all.)  
  
As always, author's notes and whatnot are at the end of the chapter. Also, you may notice that this story plays out slightly different than my others have. Hope you like the change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas sighed as his mind wandered. His eyes soon followed and turned towards the window. The sun was just overhead, signaling the arrival of midday. There was a world waiting for him out there. Adventure, travel-- even just a horseback ride--were all just out that window.  
  
Minastir tapped his quill gently on the table across from the prince, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. Legolas looked at him, his eyes simply reading, 'Help me.' The elder elf shrugged, helpless, but the hint of a smile on his face indicated that he took sadistic pleasure in the prince's boredom.  
  
This did not escape the prince, who was sharper and cleverer than most expected him to be. He shot daggers at his mentor with his eyes.  
  
'Sorry,' Minastir mouthed, suppressing a laugh.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes in a way that said, "Yes, I'm sure you are."  
  
The prince rested his head in his hand, then began filling more papers. It was the one task he hated doing. Every year, he had to fill out reports based on everything imaginable, from the spiders to the drinking water. He had managed to put it off for a while as he visited Rivendell, and so the work had piled up on him.  
  
Thranduil had been understanding in this matter: he hated doing the reports as well. He let his son put them off until they could no longer neglect the duty. He knew the longer his son put them off, the longer he could put them off.  
  
Legolas' eyes wandered to his father's desk. Thanduil was deep in concentration. Another tap on the desk directed his attention to Minastir, whose eyebrow was raised in amusement.  
  
Legolas sighed. He usually never had this problem. He was always able to stay focused, but today, something was tugging at his mind.  
  
"Father?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
The king looked up, his quill still poised in his fingers. "Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"May we take a break?" He kept speaking before his father could say no. "It would be short, just a quick walk outside and back. Please?"  
  
Thranduil nodded. As Minastir was pushing his chair back, and Legolas had already opened the door, Thranduil stopped them. "You may make it a longer walk, if you wish. You have been in here for the better part of the day."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you." He needed to figure out what was trying to break into his thoughts. He felt it was something important, something he should *need* to figure out, but it was hidden from him nonetheless.  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as the two elves began walking down the hall. "I was becoming restless in there."  
  
"You were bored."  
  
The prince shoved his friend and mentor. "Aren't you the poetic one?"  
  
"I state things as they are. You're young; it's your job to be poetic."  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
Minastir creased his brow. "Who?" He half thought that the prince had become so bored that he was seeing things as he worked. Or pretended to work, in his case.  
  
"Mithfalas."  
  
The elder elf hissed in surprise, looking over his shoulder to make sure the door to the study had been closed. He then rounded on Legolas. "What are you thinking? You should know better than that!"  
  
"Yes, but that's never stopped me before."  
  
Minastir frowned at the prince's smile. "This is no laughing matter, Legolas."  
  
"Did you see him?" The prince obviously did not understand Minastir's reaction to the question. His mood did not somber.  
  
"If I say no, will you stop talking about him?"  
  
"You did! You saw him! I did too."  
  
Minastir stopped walking. "You're jesting, right?"  
  
"No. What's wrong? Ada wasn't there, don't worry."  
  
"If he had been caught. . ."  
  
"But he wasn't caught, Tir. He left before anyone knew he was there. There was no harm in it; he just wanted to talk to me."  
  
"And I just want to talk to the son of a Mirkwood spider." Minastir mumbled under his breath, but the prince caught it.  
  
"What, Tir? What would have happened?"  
  
"Do not call me that, *my lord.*"  
  
"Tell me what would have happened to my brother."  
  
"He is no longer your brother. Besides, I can't tell you, my prince."  
  
"You can. You just don't want to."  
  
Minastir resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Either way, the prince wasn't going to find out. "No, my prince. I follow orders from your father above all others, including yours. I cannot tell you what would have happened. Make sure no one else learns of that meeting. No one must know."  
  
"You can't do that to me. You can't make a show out of it and then not tell me."  
  
"I can. I did. We should return to work."  
  
Legolas shook his head, almost in disgust. A million or more questions were chasing themselves in his mind, but one prevailed. What had his brother risked to see him? The condition of his exile had been that he could not return to Mirkwood, under pain of death. It said nothing of any other conditions.  
  
As far as he knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The prince watched as his father finally stood from his seat, setting his quill down neatly. "I'm done for the day. I will see you in the morning at breakfast?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, of course." He turned back to the parchment in front of him.  
  
"How do your reports come?"  
  
"Fine, my lord."  
  
"I am your father before your king in private, Legolas. Have you come to the spiders yet?"  
  
Legolas nodded, dipping his quill in more ink. He paused before he set it back to the parchment. "What should we do?"  
  
"Do you think you and your men could handle it, or should I send Telemnar's contingent instead?"  
  
The prince paused, considering the question. "Perhaps both of our troops should go. There are quite a lot of spiders now."  
  
The king nodded. "We will decide on your departure in the morning."  
  
"Yes," Legolas said absently, turning back to his parchment.  
  
"Your candle grows dim."  
  
"I shall light another."  
  
"Do you intend to work through the night, Legolas?"  
  
Without looking up, the prince replied, "No, I just want to finish as much as I can."  
  
The king sat in Minastir's chair. "You can barely keep your eyes open."  
  
Legolas looked at his father, a smile forming on his lips. "Are you saying that you object to my work ethic?"  
  
"Only at this hour."  
  
"I will just finish this report."  
  
Thranduil raised a fatherly eyebrow. "Make sure you get some rest tonight, will you?"  
  
The prince bowed his head. "I will."  
  
The king stood. "Goodnight, my son."  
  
Legolas watched for a moment after his father had left, his eyes fighting to stay open. He finally returned to the task he needed to finish.  
  
Wine expenses. Nothing came to mind. "It really is late," Legolas told himself. He thought of Aragorn. His brain showered fireworks at him, seemingly praising him for finally recognizing that thought. Legolas smiled.  
  
What would Aragorn be doing now? Legolas had received a letter earlier in the year from his human friend. The ranger had traveled north in search of adventure. Legolas half wished he had gone as well.  
  
It wasn't that he hadn't been invited. That had been the very first question Aragorn had asked. Legolas simply could not go. He was needed too much by his father and Mirkwood.  
  
Minastir downplayed adventure. He had once told Legolas, "Adventure! People talk about the idea as if it is something worthwhile, rather than bad food, little sleep, and strange people inexplicably trying to stick pointed objects in you."  
  
To which Legolas had laughed.  
  
'Concentrate,' he chided himself, turning his eyes back to the paper. Wine expenses.  
  
He should answer Aragorn's letter.  
  
'Wine, Legolas.' He wanted to finish it. He needed to finish it.  
  
He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Strider-  
  
I apologize for the slow coming of my reply. I received your letter just after the Midwinter's Festival. It is now almost time for the Spring Festival.  
  
Where have your travels taken you? I can only imagine a world far from daily rituals and endless reports. In fact, I should be finishing one of the said reports now. Between that and answering your letter, I chose the one with less numbers.  
  
Things are normal here. There is nothing new or exciting. I haven't been a slave or near death in quite some time. I dare say I rather miss it.  
  
Pulling pranks on the servants has rather lost its appeal as well. I can only take the "You will be king of Mirkwood one day," speech so many times.  
  
I met him, Strider. Mithfalas came to see me when I was in Lady Galadriel's care. He's exactly as I remember him being. It's as though the exile did not affect him at all. He carries no weight on his shoulders, and nothing but a smile in his eyes. It's strange though. His eyes are old. I think he aged more quickly than he should have, but then, I suppose exile would do that.  
  
He risked his life to save mine, by being so near to where we were held. Why? I as much a cursed him to Mordor and back when he left. He knew it, too.  
  
Speaking of that little adventure we had, did you ever find out why they said they were from Evandael, if they were from Gondor? I think there was something deeper running through that issue, but I never did ask you.  
  
Minastir is going insane preparing for the Festival. We do this every year; you would think he would be able to handle it by now. Ada says he is planning something different for this year, which he has not told to anyone. He seems rather excited by the idea, however. When you have had enough of exploring the world, you will have to come to one of the Festivals.  
  
Mirkwood is in good order, if you don't count the fact that the spiders have more than doubled in population in the last three years. As of yet, they have not expanded their reign on the forest, but it is only a matter of time. We really are running out of ideas. Telemnar and I are to see to the problem.  
  
Aldarion is engaged. He told me just last night. The elf he is to be wed to is a cousin of mine from my mother's side of the family. They are perfect for each other. Sometimes I think maybe they are a little too perfect. He couldn't be any happier, nor I for him.  
  
My candle has almost gone out, so I shall take that as a sign that I have written enough. I hope this letter finds you in good health and good cheer.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Legolas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas read the letter over, sealed it, and attached it to an eagle's leg. "Find him in good health, mellon nin, and if that is not possible, at least find him in good company," he whispered to the bird, then sent it off with a flick of his wrist. He watched the noble creature until it disappeared into the night. Letting a content sigh escape his lips, he blew out his candle and made for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Thranduil greeted his son with a smile the next morning. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
Legolas knew that smile. He had seen it many times, played both on his father and mother's lips. It simply said, "I know you slept only but an hour last night."  
  
The prince nodded anyway. The hour had been a restful one. Enough for him to finish the rest of the reports today. "Did you?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, but said nothing. Legolas watched him and could see the wheels turning in his mind. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Minastir tells me that you received a visit in Lothlorien."  
  
Legolas kept his calm, making no outward reaction, but inside, he panicked. He shrugged. "Many elves came by to see how I fared."  
  
"Is that all? Anyone you knew?"  
  
"I have seen most of them before, in passing. I knew a few, but they were elves I've grown up with." He wasn't lying completely. He was only selecting part of the truth to reveal. He was only going to be in trouble if Minastir had told him whom the visit had been from.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else you wish to tell me of that event?"  
  
Legolas nodded with what he hoped was an innocent look on his face. He as going to *kill* Minastir for this.  
  
Silence followed, broken only by the quiet breathing of father and son as they ate their meal.  
  
"Well, should we get started on the rest of the reports?"  
  
Legolas nodded, turning his fork upside down on his plate. "Let us finish them today."  
  
Thranduil smiled. "Here, here!" He clapped his son on the shoulder, leading him to the study. "I'm afraid Minastir's work is done, so he will not be joining us today."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
Thranduil laughed. "You know, I was thinking just that." He paused, looking at his only son as they walked. "Are you all right, ion nin?"  
  
Legolas creased his brow. "Yes. I am fine."  
  
"Truthfully, now. You've been through more in your few years than most elves ever experience in their whole lives."  
  
The prince smiled. "Well, I am your son, am I not?"  
  
Thranduil pushed the door to the study open, and both elves took their seats. "I suppose that is true. I should expect as much from my own blood."  
  
"I am glad to be home, though."  
  
Thranduil's smile widened. "And I am glad to have you home. Now let's get to work."  
  
Legolas' eyes dropped to the paper in front of him. He sighed. Wine expenses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Okay, I said I'd get this up right after the first. . . I hate doing this because the story is not finished, but this is just to hold you over and prove that I'm still writing. Please don't expect the next one for a while. I'm only on chapter three, and I'd like to be a few chapters ahead of where I post. Okay? You guys are the best!  
  
Nenya: That's funny. I was at Barnes and Noble and I found a Tolkien dictionary that I bought. It says the same thing. Mithfalas means Grey Coast, which I did not plan on, but actually works out quite beautifully. (There's a hint for you!) Thanks for checking it out! But that still leaves the problem of me sitting at some computer with not but a review and your word it's the one, watching you type away on my computer! PS. I have a lot of pictures of Leggy's headpiece. . . if you feel like giving me your email addy, I will gladly send them your way. If you don't want to leave it in a review, email me at it_could_happen2001@yahoo.com okies?  
  
Das Blume: I have the eerie feeling I've replied to this review before, about Galadriel's eerie quality. . . if I haven't please say so and I will next chapter! Ah! There you are again! There's like, four of you. Nice poem, by the way lol. I did notice the different braids. . . he is gorgeous. Yes, he is my precious! Okay, are there any more of you I need to respond to?  
  
SPEoD: Hey, congrats on being moved to a jumper class! I don't jump, personally. I mean, I can, it's a good thing to know, but you know. Yes, Leggy is hot with head gear. I know ALL about PotC2. . . what did you mean specifically?  
  
Lizzie: Aw, thanks!  
  
elfluvr2931: Wow, I'm blushing. Thank you so much!  
  
LegolasLover2004: Sorry, that's it for that one. Short but sweet, right?  
  
Andraste Emeraldpetal: Hannon lle, that means a lot ::big smiles::  
  
Deana: Your countdown ends! I hope this meets you expectations. Oh, and I'm gonna play around with Aragorn's death and Leggy a little bit. (In WAY later stories.)  
  
Kenderbender: In all honesty, I knew very little when I posted my first fic. I read a ton of everyone else's, and I look things up online. You really learn a lot as you go. Plus, I've been reading all of Tolkien's books as needed. I think it's encyclopediaofarda.com, or something like that, but it's a great reference site. Isn't the movie fantastic?  
  
Catmint: Love the name. Thanks!  
  
Ryuujin Dragon King: That was the last of The Beginning, but I do have Legolas/Aragorn friendship fics, lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Elainor: An excellent point, Thranduil's being king with his father still alive. I will address that in Family Matter, thanks for pointing that out! Thanks so much for the great review for BoL!  
  
Arayelle Lynn: Thank you! Yes, they still have many more years of adventures left! Three times to see the headpiece and planning more. . . that sounds like. . . me! If it's crazy, then I'm fine with being crazy, lol!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Just a story, sorry, but here's one that's just a chapter!  
  
Lulu Bell: 7k. That qualifies as long. Aragorn did say the sarcasm part, but Legolas chimed in because he heard it so many times. Actually, as of yet, I see no end to my stories (You are so sweet,) but I imagine he day will come. Was he guy cute? You never said! I went to the midnight showing. Flirted a lot with the frappachino maker guy. . . he was CUTE! Lol. Yeah, I was tickling my friend and winning and she bit me. Left a huge bruise too, lol! Your little cousin is adorable! Remind me to tell you about my friend's little cousin when it's not so late. . . My holidays were fantastic! How were yours? Until next time, mellon nin!  
  
Jenzy: I love getting new reviewers so much! Thanks for reviewing! Honestly, there is nothing to apologize for! Hm, I'm afraid you're in for a few cliffhangers in this story. Then again, this is me we're talking about. By the way, I love your use of language. Well, your vote while it is late, is the tie-breaker. Again, thank you so much for your kind review. It's going in my 'favourite reviews' folder. I hope to see you again! 


	2. Berylla and the Traitor

Chapter 2! So I lied. This one came rather quickly, really. Chapter three, although done as of now, will be a bit longer of a wait. I really do need to get a few more chapters written. Thanks for your patience!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn cocked his head, watching the bird tap at the window relentlessly.  
  
"Determined fellow, isn't he?"  
  
Aragorn laughed at the comment his friend made, but did not take his eyes from the bird. Finally, it hopped, showing the human the parchment attached to its leg. He cast a glance around before opening the window.  
  
Taking the parchment off, he smiled. "Fly to my room, little one. You will know it."  
  
"Get a letter, did ye?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I did, Nifren, though from whom, I do not know."  
  
"There be a royal crest on the back. Do ye recognize it?"  
  
Aragorn flipped the letter over. "Aye, I do." His heart leapt at the sight of the crest. He put the letter inside his coat. "I shall retire for the evening. Come and find me if anything interesting should happen."  
  
"Around here?" Nifren snorted. "You'll be retired for a long time then, my friend."  
  
Aragorn smiled, threw a hopeful look at the bar maiden, who did not see him, then headed for the stairs. Closing his door behind, he spotted the bird.  
  
"Hello, my friend. Miss me? I've certainly missed you." He handed the creature a piece of dried meat, then carefully opened his letter. A few minutes later, he nodded and slid the parchment inside his jacket. He turned back to the bird. "Legolas isn't expecting you home too soon, I should guess. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The ranger half jogged back down the old steps of the inn, which also served as a bar. It was far too early to stay in his room, and he needed to think about what to tell Legolas.  
  
"Ye be back," a light voice said.  
  
Aragorn turned and cocked his head. "And you, Nifren, are at a different table."  
  
"I figured ye'd be back, and this table had a better view of the bar."  
  
Aragorn looked to the indicated area and caught the eyes of the bar maiden. He smiled sheepishly, and turned away. "You are evil."  
  
"Nope, just trying to help a friend." A wicked smile spread over the man's face. "When'er ye going to strike up the courage to talk to her?"  
  
"I've talked to her!" The younger ranger said defensively. "Plenty of times."  
  
"Indeed," Nifren said, mirth dancing in his aged eyes. He was not much older than Aragorn, but life experiences had aged the man quickly.  
  
Aragorn smiled, his eyes darting to the bar every so often. Sometimes, their eyes would lock, but either Strider's bashful smile or a drunken customer would break their gaze.  
  
"Good god, man, just go talk to the girl. Yer making me sick."  
  
"I would, but look at the bar! Berylla is far too busy to be bothered by me now."  
  
"But perhaps if ye would do something besides stare at her, she might be able to better perform her job."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Leave me be."  
  
Nifren joined the laughter. "Maybe she'd more than smile at ye, if ye made the first move."  
  
Aragorn's eyes grew wide. "Would you let the subject drop, please? I am not as obsessed with her as you make me out to be, and I will talk to her on my own time."  
  
Nifren raised a skeptical eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject. "Where will ye be headin' off to next, Strider?"  
  
The young man opened his mouth, but closed it again. In all honesty, he didn't know. "Maybe home. I think I'll stay here for a while." His eyes drifted back to Berylla behind the bar.  
  
"I figgered as much." Nifren leaned his chair back, balancing on the hind legs. He put a pipe to his lips, hands behind his head, and a smile playing in his eyes. "I think I'll be headin' south in a month er so."  
  
"Not enough adventure for you here?"  
  
The ranger laughed. "Oh, ye know. A little too much adventure. Why, that bird tappin' on the winder nearly had me scared out of me wits."  
  
"Sarcasm does not suit you, my friend."  
  
Nifren shrugged. "I tried. Go get us some more ale, would ye?"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, pushing back his chair. He made a rude gesture playfully, then turned towards the bar.  
  
Nifren watched his friend's retreat, knowing full well that he wouldn't be back anytime soon, and when he did return, he would most likely forget the ale. A man in love was a fun thing to witness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas-  
  
I thought for a while you hadn't received my letter. I would like to say that I have been much too busy to notice, but that is not the case. I think, should I do this again, I will wait for you to accompany me. You tend to find the more eventful places.  
  
There is nothing to speak of here that would interest you. The town has been quiet, uneventful. We came looking for a traitor, of whom I will not go into detail, but have found no leads on him here. We've decided that our job is finished, but we don't want to leave just yet. Each for our own reasons.  
  
I am only going to tell you this because you are not here to laugh at me. At least this way, I can pretend that maybe you aren't laughing.  
  
I think I'm in love. Nay, I know I am. There's a girl named Berylla. She runs the inn where I am staying. I've spent the last few days with her. We go to the edge of town after the bar downstairs closes each night.  
  
She is amazing, Legolas. I have never met a woman more beautiful or intelligent as her. She is the only reason I stay in this town. Otherwise, I find it quite dull and lonesome. Then, I had better get use to the latter if I am to continue being a ranger.  
  
A Spring Festival? You weren't jesting when you said that Mirkwood holds many events. Do you hold a ball every season? Do you have a Mid-Spring Festival? Probably, and more, if the merry mood of your friends is any suggestion. (I won't include Telemnar in that, for he does not seem like he is ever merry, for that matter.)  
  
Evandael. No, to answer your question. I never learned anything more from them. The town has an incredible way of hiding information. I get the feeling that if you knew the right people, you could hide for a lifetime there.  
  
Aladrion is engaged? That's fantastic! When is he to be wed?  
  
I hope this letter does not fall into the hands of anyone other than you, for Ada has told me what would happen to Mithfalas if it should. I myself could not believe you took the risk in telling me. Then again, he did take the much greater risk just by seeing you. Do you know what that means? He's forgotten, or forgiven, whatever ill you said to him upon his departure. He risked everything to see you! Surely you've forgiven him now, haven't you? I can't even imagine what your father would do if he knew.  
  
But enough of that. What did he say to you? More importantly, what did you say to him? Were you angry? Thrilled? You're letters are so vague. They leave me with nothing but questions. Honestly, tell me everything!  
  
This is only so I can save you the trouble of asking for it, and me the trouble of having to write it next time. Berylla is three years younger than I. She looks like a newly bloomed flower. I can think of no other way to sufficiently describe her. She is amazing. She can outwit any man, (aside from me, of course).  
  
Write again when you find the time. Best of luck with your spiders, as well.  
  
Strider  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn sealed the letter, gave the bird another scrap of dried meat, and sent him on his way. He watched it fly towards the moon, and after it disappeared from sight, he let his eyes linger on the moon. He thought of Legolas, of how he missed his dear friend. He thought of Aldarion, whom he did not know well, but liked well enough. He thought of the elf's engagement, then of Berylla. He put the two together and liked the picture before him.  
  
"No," he chided himself out loud, "you are rushing into deep waters. Be careful."  
  
Then again, waiting had never gotten him anywhere.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
He heard a sudden commotion from somewhere below him. It grew louder as he threw his door open. Nifren was already running down the stairs. Aragorn took his cue, chasing his friend.  
  
"So much for the lack of adventure!" The other ranger called over his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe someone should have complained earlier!"  
  
A scream greeted them. "It's Berylla! Nifren, go faster!"  
  
They skipped the last couple of steps, skidding into the bar area. A hooded figure glanced their way, grabbed something, and turned fully to them.  
  
Aragorn started forward immediately, but Nifren put a hand out to stop him. "Do not let your emotions blind your sense."  
  
The intruder held Berylla in his grasp, a blade held to her throat. The look in her eyes was one of boredom, as if she had been in the situation before.  
  
Nifren spoke. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing you can give me. Do not come any closer!"  
  
"We're not moving," Aragorn said calmly. Whoever the man was, he was panicked. His hands were shaking, and he was telling them to do what was already being done.  
  
The hooded man looked around him. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't see it. "If you promise me that you'll let me get out without pursuing me, I'll let her go."  
  
"Promised, on the grave of my mother," Aragorn said. Nifren growled under his breath. There was a moment in which nothing happened, then the hooded man pushed the bar maiden towards the rangers and ran for the door.  
  
Once he was gone, and Nifren was about to turn on Aragorn for his brash promise, the young man smiled at Berylla. "But once he's outside, all bets are off!" Aragorn tore out of the room, chasing after the hooded man.  
  
"I swear," Nifren mumbled, "that boy will be the death of me." He looked at Berylla. "Are you all right, miss?"  
  
"I am fine," she waved off his question. "Aren't you going to follow him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn had to fight to keep his feet under him as he ran through the wet streets on the nondescript town. He wasn't going to complain, however. The wet street was the only thing that allowed him to continue pursuit; he could hear his enemy splashing his way through the town in front of him.  
  
He skidded to a halt, hearing nothing but the gentle fall of rain around him. Moving slowly, he turned a corner around a building.  
  
From his left side, he saw a dagger flying towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He reached automatically for his blade, his heart racing. The room was still.  
  
Why had he woken? Pain. He crinkled his brow, reaching into his memory.  
  
He had dreamt of pain in his leg, but there was nothing there now.  
  
He sighed to himself. "Nothing but a dream, Legolas. Get control of yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn cursed all things elvish, quickly pulling the blade from his left thigh. He started to move forward again, trying in vain to ignore the fire running through his leg.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he started. He heard a laugh.  
  
"Bit jumpy for a ranger, aren't ye? Give me the dagger."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, but obeyed Nifren. He would not have stopped the chase if he thought there was any way he could have caught them man.  
  
"Are you all right, Strider?"  
  
"Berylla, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous. Go back to the inn!"  
  
The girl stepped back, a pained look on her face, but then shook her head. "I think it is you that needs to go back to the inn." With that, she ran off in the direction which Nifren had taken.  
  
Strider wanted to call after her, but if the chase was still underway, it was a dangerous thing to do. Sighing, he sat down. He had nothing to do now but wait for his friends to return.  
  
Nifren and Berylla found him that way nearly an hour later. Berylla's face was flushed, but she had a large smile on her face.  
  
"Did you catch him?"  
  
Nifren shook his head. "Nearly, but no." He held out a cloak. "Berylla managed to make a grab at him, but this is all we got. He got away."  
  
Aragorn looked to Berylla, who had a look on her face that simply said, "Ha ha." He shook his head, smiling.  
  
"I suppose he'll be back, though. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't find, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't. I don't know what he was looking for either."  
  
The three made their way slowly back to the inn, Aragorn hobbling along between Berylla and Nifren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lizzie: Haha, yes, we will see a little confrontation between Legolas and Ministir soon. Lol, it won't be pretty. We'll get to see the angry side of Legolas. . .  
  
SPEoD: Did we see Aragorn soon enough? There is a pattern to my chapters this time around. Uhm, I'm going to not be my normally nice self and not tell you if Thranduil knows or not. . . you'll see why later. I honestly have no clue when the Fal backstory is coming (honestly, I thought everyone was going to vote for that!) but it'll come soon! No, I like dressage better. I think just because there is more detail in it, that's all. Yeah, my mom freaked the first few times I jumped. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes, actually, I think there is going to be a PotC 2 and 3. I will definitely go see it! How about you?  
  
LegolasLover2004: Ah, thanks for all the great adjectives! I will try and hurry so as not to incur your wrath, lol.  
  
Deana: Gee, you aren't happy or anything, are you? ::big smiles::  
  
Bec: Hi! You're back! It's okay, to be honest, I don't expect everyone to review everything. It's nice when they do, but even I don't review 100% of the time, so I can't ask it of others, now can I? Well, you did see Estel, but not doing any rescuing. Yeah, I know, paperwork bites. I thought I should give Leggy a feel for homework, lol. There will be mentions of Fal, but, so far, we won't be seeing him. Who knows, my stories tend to take on a life of their own. Yes, I usually have my stories written before I post them. I have three stories after this one finished, too. The only reason this one isn't written is because I realized I needed a story in between Secret Alliances and the next one. So I'm trying to whip it together all fast.  
  
Das Blume: Jeez, I had like, three copies of that Galadriel email. They were like bunnies, they just multiplying, lol. I don't know, it was bizarre. Haha, yes, Thranduil hates work just as much as Leggy. . . but if Legolas is the crown prince, he needs to know how to do this stuff, right? I just got the best image of Legolas doing dishes. Haha. Yes, you know me, though he won't be a slave in this particular fic. Then again, I think this one puts him through something worse. . . but shh! Don't tell anyone. Good luck with inventing that son!  
  
Irish QT: Thank you so much! That was so nice! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!  
  
Shadowhunter: Don't worry, I've at least ten chapters planned, probably more, and the next three in this series are ready to go after this!  
  
Jenzy: I've never had anyone send me such an eloquent death threat. I'm assuming you've at least read Secret Alliances, right? If not, let me know, and I will give you as many details of Mithfalas as I can. Unfortunately, you voted for the wrong story to learn more of Mithfalas. All he receives in this are a few notable mentions. Yes, in truth, your use of language is beautiful. It puts me to shame, to be honest. So for that, I congratulate you. Don't worry, I usually never review every chapter either. I never really expect people too, either. I appreciate your reviews, whether they are copious or few.  
  
Coolio02: I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!  
  
Nenya: I'm not saying anything other than his name is a hint. There's more than one thing that can mean, so don't hurt me just yet, okay? An email of Leggy is headed your way! I hope it's not too big, I just threw all the good pictures of the headpiece in there. I don't have a good RotK pic page though, terribly sorry. I think they're making a Pirates 2 and 3. And I will make up some compute-version of a quote from the movie next time around, okay? 


	3. A Bad Day

Sorry for the wait! (Hey, there actually was a wait for this one.) Uhm. . . I have nothing to say. Since when does that happen? I could babble for a while for you. . . nope, nevermind, no energy to. Read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas smiled as Aldarion waved to him. The prince redirected his purposed steps and made his way to his friend. "Mae govannen, Dar."  
  
"And to you, Las. I wanted to ask you something, but I realized I couldn't."  
  
An eyebrow was raised. "You can ask me anything."  
  
"Well, I wanted you to be the leader of my line in the wedding."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Oh. That's why you couldn't ask. If I wasn't royalty, I would have said yes in a heartbeat."  
  
Aldarion nodded. "I know. I asked Telemnar, instead. But I just wanted you to know."  
  
"Thank you. That really does mean a lot." The prince paused. "Sometimes, I think our rules are stupid, but don't you dare tell my father I said that."  
  
Aldarion laughed. "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
Legolas caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me, Dar. There's something I need to take care of."  
  
Dar nodded and headed towards his rooms as Legolas made his way to Minastir, his steps taking purpose again.  
  
"Good morning, Tir."  
  
The elf turned. "My lord, please, I must ask that you not call me that. I do detest it."  
  
"Funny that you should mention that, Tir. You did something that I also detest."  
  
The elf's eyes grew wide. "Legolas, you don't understand! I had to do it! My honesty as an elf rested upon it!"  
  
By now, Legolas had the smaller elf backed into a wall. "Did you tell him who came to see me, Tir?"  
  
Minastir looked around the hall, trying to find an escape route. When a member of the royal house was angry, it wasn't something to hang around for and watch.  
  
"Minastir, you are supposed to be my greatest confidant, and I swear by the Valar if you told him-"  
  
"No!" Minastir cut the prince off. Guards in the hall were glancing towards the argument, the prince's voice carrying well. "No, I did not tell him who, exactly. Yes, I am supposed to be your confidant, which is why I didn't name names. But you forget, my lord, that I work for your father, not for you. If that means disobeying a direct order from you, then so be it. I follow orders from your father, then from you."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Then as my friend you should have kept it to yourself! He would have never known anyone came if you didn't tell him. He knows who it was, Tir. You didn't give him a name, but who else would matter? You have to tell me what's going to happen to my brother."  
  
Minastir's voice was rising with ire. "I told you, he is not your brother anymore! Now please, my lord, let me get back to my work."  
  
"You made it happen, so you damn well better tell me what it is!"  
  
"Nothing's going to happen! As a king, he needs the name, whether he knows who it is or not. There's always the chance that he could be wrong. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth, then closed it and dropped his head. "You've no idea what you've done, Minastir."  
  
"I've every idea what I've done. It's was nothing more than I was supposed to do. I did what I could by following your father's orders and trying to keep your secret safe. What would you have done, Legolas? Would you have disobeyed your king? If you would have done anything differently than I did, you do not deserve to be the crown prince."  
  
Legolas head shot up, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
Minastir raised an eyebrow. "What? Has no one ever told you before that you're not perfect? Then shame on them!" His voice grew louder with each word.  
  
Legolas grit his teeth. "I know that I am not perfect. I know that no one in this kingdom wants me to be the crown prince! I do not need reminders of that; I see it everyday. But I swear to the Vala, if anything happens to my brother, for that is who he is, my *brother*, you will regret the day you ever decided to work for King Thranduil. Now get back to work."  
  
The prince backed off the wall, allowing Minastir to leave. The smaller elf shot daggers at the prince with his eyes, but said nothing.  
  
Legolas hung his head, taking several deep breaths. Finally, he set his shoulders back, lifted his chin, and turned back to the hall. The guards were watching him curiously, some having stopped their movement to wherever they were supposed to be.  
  
"There is nothing to see here. Be on your way."  
  
The guards that were to remain dropped their eyes to the floor. The other started to walk on again.  
  
"Wait," Legolas said as an afterthought. The elves looked at him. "Not a word of anything you heard to anyone, and I mean that. Am I understood?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I will see to it that you never set foot here again if you disobey."  
  
They nodded again. Legolas thought for a moment, then nodded his head, dismissing the guards. He walked towards his chambers.  
  
When he reached the staircase at the end of the hall, he met Aldarion. "Having a bad day, Las?"  
  
"You've no idea. If there was anyone who didn't hear that, between Tir and myself, I'd be amazed."  
  
"Hey, you know that Mirkwood is proud to have you as its future king."  
  
Legolas sat on the steps. "No, it's not. I'm not cut out for this. They all know it."  
  
Aldarion sat next to his friend, whose head was now in his hands. "Legolas, look." He looked down the hall to make sure no one could hear him. "Mithfalas was adored. I'll give you that. But you don't realize how much like him you really are. You are adored too. You should hear your contingent talk about you."  
  
"That's just it! Fal was adored! And I was the reason he was exiled. No one has forgotten that."  
  
"That was not your fault. If they knew the whole story, they would understand that too. Legolas, you have to stop doing this. You have to stop doubting yourself like this. You are going to make a fantastic king, and I for one cannot wait to see the day you are crowned."  
  
There was silence between the friends. After a moment, Legolas heard footsteps coming towards him. That meant one thing: his father. He was the only elf that Legolas had ever been able to hear coming.  
  
The king stopped in front of the two elves, his hands behind his back. Aldarion stood. "My lord," he said respectfully. Legolas remained seated, avoiding his father's eyes.  
  
"You are dismissed, Aldarion."  
  
"Yes, my lord. Goodbye, Legolas."  
  
The prince nodded. "Thank you," he whispered, too quietly for his father to hear. Dar heard it, though; he gave Legolas a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"Legolas," the king said, sitting on the steps next to his son. At that moment, anyone passing by would not have been able to tell the difference between the two. They sat together in complete honesty, not a king and his prince, but a father and his son.  
  
"Father."  
  
"I heard commotion from the hall. Is everything well?"  
  
The prince nodded, half wondering if Minastir had not run to the king to tell him all about their argument.  
  
"I need to ask you a question, Legolas."  
  
"Anything, my lord."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Not like that, Legolas. This is strictly between us. I want you to answer me as your father, not your king. Anything you say will only gain the reaction of a father, not a king. King Thranduil will never know of this conversation, unless you come to him later. But I want to talk to you. I want to know something as your father."  
  
Legolas drew his brow in curious confusion, but nodded.  
  
Thranduil nodded as well. "Did anyone of importance visit you in Lothlorien?"  
  
Legolas licked his lips, contemplating his answer. He wasn't talking to the king, so no harm could befall Mithfalas if he told. As a father, all Thranduil could do was become angry. "No. No one."  
  
"Please do not lie to me, Legolas."  
  
"If you are so certain that someone visited, why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because I need to hear it from you."  
  
"Father," Legolas hesitated. He had always been taught never to lie. . . "No one visited me. The only visit worth mention is that of Arwen."  
  
"All right. That is all. As my son, I believe you. Arwen must have been who Minastir had mentioned." He watched Legolas for a reaction, but was not given one. Thranduil stood. "Why don't you go for a ride, ion nin? You look like you could relieve a little stress."  
  
The prince laughed. "Just a little. Thank you, Ada. I think I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas was riding hard, his horse snorting under him. He didn't know where he was running to, or more specifically, what he was running from, but he didn't care. He just needed to run.  
  
He continued this way for hours, but slowed when he sensed that his horse needed a break. It was only then that he noticed his bird flying above him.  
  
He dismounted, letting his horse cool off and graze. "Come here, Anwë. Let me relieve you of your burden."  
  
'I wish only he could do the same for me,' the prince thought to himself. He sent the bird on his way, then sat against a tree and opened his letter.  
  
The mention of Berylla brought a smile to the prince's lips. If it had been any other day, he would have laughed.  
  
He growled slightly when he finished it. Childishly, the though how unfair it was that Aragorn knew the fate of his brother when he did not.  
  
He whistled softly, but there was no answer. He called out to his horse, but heard nothing. There was silence for a full minute before the prince began cursing in every way he knew how.  
  
"Blasted beast. Went off home without me," he continued mumbling as he started to walk back to his father's halls. This day had to be one of the worst in his life. Sure, he had been a slave several times, dead once. . . but those days ended. This one dragged on, and the sun was still just overhead.  
  
It was then that he realized just how far south he had traveled. He managed to avoid the spiders, but the harsh rustling of plants made his heart settle in his stomach.  
  
"Yrch." He said it almost resignedly, as if he knew it was bound to happen. He reached for his weapons.  
  
"Oh, Valar, why do you hate me so?" He had left his knives in his room, and his bow was attached to his thin saddle, which he only used today because he brought food with him. The best laid plans. . .  
  
The thought drifted off as Legolas realized that he had only his arrows to fight with. Sighing, he pulled two out just as the enemy swept towards him.  
  
Nothing happened. Then, laughter erupted, echoing in the dense foliage.  
  
"What are you going to do, Legolas? Throw your arrows at us?" Telemnar was doubled over with laughter. Aldarion was laughing, but he also saw the look on his friend's face.  
  
The prince returned his arrows to their quiver. "I hate you. Both of you."  
  
Telemnar managed to stand straight, laughing at the prince as he turned and walked away from his two friends. "Oh come on, you have to know when you go off alone, at least one of us is bound to follow. Oh, you should have seen your face! And I thought we hadn't made enough noise! Dar said you were having a bad day."  
  
Icy eyes turned to the said elf. "So you're the one I can blame for this?"  
  
"Why are you walking?" Aldarion changed the subject, noting that Legolas did not find as much humor in the feigned attack as he and Telemnar had.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I let her graze and she ran off without me."  
  
Telemnar laughed, still oblivious to Legolas' mood.  
  
"Come, then. Our horses are just back there. You can ride with me."  
  
Legolas considered declining the offer, for fear that his dignity would be shot. Then he realized it would be even more damaged if he showed up walking. "Thank you, Dar. I also, in a strange way, should thank you for following me."  
  
"What are friends for?" Telemnar asked, still smiling as he mounted his horse.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, placing himself behind Aldarion. Dar sent a look to Telemnar that went unnoticed. He was slightly worried for Legolas, whose muscles were still tensed in anger.  
  
Telemnar glanced at Legolas and his smile finally faded. "It was just a joke, Legolas. What's wrong with you?"  
  
The prince turned his head, looking over Aldarion's shoulder. "Nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Strider-  
  
Even with your dull description, you sound like you are fairing better than I. Your letter came today. It was the only nice thing that happened, in all honesty.  
  
Don't jest yourself, I was laughing and you know it. Poetry does not suit you, either, my friend. "A newly bloomed flower." I was quite nearly in tears. (If you look really closely at this letter, you can see me rolling my eyes, I'm sure.) In seriousness, I am happy that you have found someone to make your stay there worthwhile.  
  
I'm curious, what exactly did Lord Elrond tell you would happen to Mithfalas? It seems as though everyone has a different opinion on it, and the Valar know my father won't say a word of it to me.  
  
Neither of us said anything specific. We just talked, before we heard Ada approach. We talked of life, really. There's so much that we've both missed from each other's lives. I was angry at first, but I realized it was misdirected. I was sorry to see him go, knowing full well that I won't ever see him again.  
  
Aldarion is to be wed in the early autumn. Until then, he is still a warrior in my contingent, and thoroughly enjoying it. Of course, that is most because we haven't done anything in ages. We are supposed to deal with the spiders near the end of the season, but that is all we've been assigned to for quite some time.  
  
Do not give up looking for your traitor. I would bet you that he is there. The reason you can't find him is most likely that he also knows you are there. I know it's difficult for you, my friend, but be patient. You will find him.  
  
Yes, we have two festivals for every season, but the Spring and Midwinter's Festivals are the most important.  
  
Don't judge Telemnar too quickly. He had been through similar experiences with Men as I have. Can you blame him for being a little rough around the edges? He, unlike I, has not been presented with the opportunity to realize all men are not like the few we've had the misfortune of happening upon. If you give him time, and patience, you will see a brand new elf before you. He reminds me of your brothers when he is at ease.  
  
I was none too pleased with him today, however. Nor Aldarion, for that matter. They thought it fun to wait until I was alone and defenseless to pretend to be a band of orcs. I, through a series of misfortunes, had only my arrows with which to play darts. It was not a good day.  
  
Remember, be patient. Things will fall into place.  
  
Legolas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The prince blew out his candle, falling into his bed. He sent a quick prayer of gratitude to the Valar for making this wretched day end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: As a general note, so I don't have to type this thirty times, ARAGORN AND ARWEN WILL GET TOGETHER, JUST LIKE IN TOLKIEN'S BOOKS! I SWEAR THEY WILL! Berylla is just a distraction for now. Don't worry, you'll see. It will make sense in time. Hey. . . my chapters are a little bit longer than normal. . . cool!  
  
Sara: Hey! You're back! Aw, thanks for bookmarking me! I'm honoured! So far, everyone seems to think that the paperwork is the worst torture I've put him through yet. . . hm, I'll have to remember that. Yes, what would Thranduil do?  
  
Deana: I hope three makes you just as happy as two did!  
  
Leggylover03: There will be more Estel pain, I promise!  
  
Angel With No Wings: Wouldn't that be the Devil? Anyway. . . ah, I've never been compared to a fire before, thanks! Hey, the whole Thranduil being stupid thing only happened ONCE, okay? Never again, I swear! Yeah, kind of makes you wonder what the whole story behind Mithfalas is. And, maybe we'll find out what he'll do. But, the whole, not getting over thing is another small fault of Thrandy. See, letting his son back in wouldn't hurt his pride. He'd have to admit that he was wrong. Well, there's that and the need for Legolas to be the crowned prince in a later story. . . Something ghastly will happen, but to which prince do you want? It will definitely happen to Leggy, and I can come up with something to happen to Fal, if you'd like. (I'm not kidding, ask and ye shall receive!) Yes, there will be Arwen/Aragorn, I swear. But don't think Arwen was his first and only love, do you? Thanks, I hoped the connection between Aragorn and Legolas came off well, and I think it did. I thought I'd do the letters as a change of pace. I didn't think they'd actually go forever without talking to each other, but both of them are needed elsewhere. Uhm, that's all! Thanks for the review!  
  
KitsuneRW: Aragorn will be the king, eventually, but he isn't yet. He's only about 30 as of now, and the Fellowship has not yet taken place.  
  
Lainfaer: You're asking me about spelling? I can't spell for beans. (That's why I write on Microsoft Word, it has spell check!) I do recognize the old name. I'm glad you found them again!  
  
Nenya: Ha, I know. Nothing's happened yet! GASP! What's happened to Elenillor? ::Wicked smile:: Yes, yes, by the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. (Courtesy to Shakespeare for the quote.) Nope, I'm not gonna use Mithfalas as a torture device, though from now on, he's pretty much mentioned in every story. He's kind of important in this one too, since Leggy just found out about everything last story. It's not stupid! I can never pick up on foreshadowing. I can just write it, lol. Hm, something you said in your review about his love interest is interesting. SH!! There was a hint for you. This is Aragorn, he always does something stupid! You know, Nifren was just a filler character, but by the fourth chapter, (Aragorn's second,) he took on a life of his own! I was gonna kill him off too, but now I don't think he'll let me. Glad you liked the pictures! You can too pick up on foreshadowing. . . you're the only one who's even guessed what might happen in Leggy's storyline, and you're on the right track!  
  
SPEoD: See, that's exactly WHY I like dressage, everything has to be perfect! I do hunter/jumper because the jumps are smaller. I don't like jumping horses over big fences, because in truth, it's not the greatest thing in the world for their legs. I get state line tack and back in the saddle, lol. I think I got horsefeathers once too. . . thanks for the links!  
  
Das Blume: I had to go back on the fourth of January. It wasn't nice. Aragorn hasn't been properly introduced to Arwen yet. No worries, he will go for the she-elf. Have you ever seen Eddy Izzard? He's hilarious. He did this thing about guys when they like a girl, they have this whole thing planned out, then he sees the girl, and "Hi. I have legs." comes out. It's so funny. You know, if you can't find a plothole, you could just label it AU, and there you go, problem solved! Ha. . . nothing slashy coming, sorry, but they will eventually learn that they have that connection, and then eventually use it to their advantage.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: You're the only one who said "poor strider" for that chapter, lol!  
  
Coolio02: Well, this wait was a bit longer, lol. And I take my previous review back, Aragorn got more than one "poor."  
  
Jazi: Ah, thank you so much! I was really trying to do something different, instead of the usual get captured, go through h#ll, escape, and do it all over again. I'm so glad you like it! Don't worry, he will get involved with Arwen! Berylla is really only there for the plot. . . . Thanks for the great review!  
  
AuntiiTravis: Thank you so much!  
  
True-Slytherin-gurl: Thanks! Hope the wait wasn't too long!  
  
Arayelle Lynn: Paperwork seems to be the most effective torture device, though I discovered that quite by accident. Hey, whatever works. Estel can feel Leggy's pain too, actually. Leggy just hasn't had any yet. And they don't know that they can do that. Leggy has no clue why his leg hurt, and Aragorn has no clue that Leggy felt it. Yes! I do that too! Honestly, updating while I'm only two chapters ahead is weird for me. . . I just didn't want a three month wait while I wrote in a missing story. That's me, ever the giver. Thanks for the review! 


	4. Revelations

Hey guys. . . sorry for the wait. . . Also, I know this one is shorter than normal, but trust me on it, okay? The next one will be longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn hobbled down the stairs to the bar, which was empty at the early hour. He smiled as his eyes met Berylla's.  
  
"How's your leg?" She asked, setting her rag down and walking from behind the counter.  
  
Aragorn waved it off. "Oh, it's fine. Never really hurt too much in the first place."  
  
"Oh, of course," the young girl said, but the smile on her face negated her words. "I'm sorry we didn't catch him."  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about it. If there's something here that he really wants, he'll be back. We'll be ready for him next time, too. You also took something of his, and judging by the items in it, he'll be wanting it back. Thank you for helping us. We would have no lead if it weren't for you."  
  
Berylla shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Your friend Nifren threw the dagger at him, but-"  
  
Aragorn cut her off. "He missed, didn't he?"  
  
With a giggle, she nodded. Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. "He's been a ranger for as long as he can remember. You would think he could learn how to actually hit something."  
  
The man smiled when Berylla laughed. She was truly beautiful. He leaned towards her, his eyes on her lips. Letting her laughter fade, she did the same, her eyes slowly closing.  
  
"I heard that, Strider."  
  
The two jerked back as Nifren entered the room, bouncing jovially down the stairs. "So, Rylla, what's on the menu fer breakfast?"  
  
Giving an empathetic look to Aragorn, she said, "Whatever you'd like, boys. Your choice today."  
  
Nifren gave his order and the barmaid disappeared into the kitchen. The older ranger looked at his friend, warning in his eyes. "Don't ye be getting' involved with her, Strider."  
  
Aragorn turned his head in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
"Yer a ranger. Ye'll have another mission, and have ter leave here. Then what? Ye'll break both yer hearts."  
  
"I can come back when I'm not on a mission."  
  
"Haven't ye ever wondered why none of the rangers ye've met have been married? Ye'll put her in danger. It's not good fer either of ye."  
  
Aragorn turned his attention to the bar as if looking through the walls. "You don't understand."  
  
"Aye, I understand. It's ye that don't. I was married once, Strider."  
  
The younger ranger's eyes widened in surprise. "You never told me."  
  
Nifren checked to make sure that Berylla would not come back anytime soon. "I didn't think ye needed to know, but now I do." He paused, but Aragorn could tell that he was not looking for a response.  
  
"I was workin' with two others to find a murderer. We split up during a chase, and the blasted man made his way to the inn. Me wife was expectin' me back, and was waiting downstairs fer me. He recognized her somehow. I never learned how. He waited 'til I caught up to him, then he took her as a hostage. He left, ran away, something, but he took her with him. I never saw her again. We searched fer him, but we had to finally give up." He leaned in, whispering to his friend. "I'm just trying to help ye, Strider. I don't want neither of ye to have to go through that."  
  
"She might still be alive then! Surely, you haven't given up hope?"  
  
"Ye don't know the whole story." He smiled suddenly, just as Berylla walked out with a platter balanced delicately in one hand. "Nor do ye need to. My, Rylla, this looks fantastic! But yer food usually is. I thank ye fer cookin' on this fine mornin'."  
  
"But of course, Nifren. Anything for the protectors of our town."  
  
Nifren looked to the ranger next to him. "Indeed." He rose, taking his breakfast back to his room.  
  
Berylla said nothing. She tried not to avoid his eyes, but noticed that Strider wasn't trying at all. She cleared her throat.  
  
The ranger looked up from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I have a lot of work I need to get done. I'll see you later in the day."  
  
Crestfallen, Berylla nodded. "Okay."  
  
Aragorn, unlike usual, climbed the stairs slowly. He knocked on Nifren's door when he reached the top.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You can't just give up like that," Aragorn said as soon as he had pushed the door open.  
  
"What the blazes are ye talkin' about, Strider?"  
  
"You can't stop loving because you've been hurt once. You get hurt sometimes, that's the way it goes. Either you get back up and move on, or you let it ruin the rest of your life. No one ever said that you would never get hurt. What would be adventure with a promise like that? Okay, so you've been hurt, but someone out there has been waiting to be there for you!"  
  
Nifren's fork was frozen halfway to his mouth, which hung open. His eyes were wide in shock at the sudden, passionate outburst.  
  
Strider, a little surprised at himself, stuttered, unsure of what to do. "You have to live life, not hide from it."  
  
Nifren was speechless. How could he argue with that? The two watched each other in pregnant silence. Aragorn nodded then, excusing himself from the room.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that." Shaking his head, he went to his own room.  
  
The cloak sat on his bed. Every inch of it had been inspected. There was a letter written in a language strange to Nifren, and downright unrecognizable to Aragorn. There was a map of the town, an arrow pointing to the inn. Both were items important to their owner, but they did not help the rangers in the least.  
  
Aragorn looked over the letter again. Nifren had said that he had seen the writing before, but he couldn't remember where, and certainly not what it meant. It had traces of Elvish to it, so far as Aragorn could guess.  
  
Elvish. He was fluent in it, but he was no expert. Maybe his father would recognize it? The idea was discarded. For all he knew, the letter might be dangerous, and he did not want it falling into the wrong hands.  
  
The human was growing frustrated. He was never at a loss of what to do. He always had an idea, no matter how ludicrous it may have seemed. Right now, he had nothing. He hated being at a loss for an idea.  
  
"Help me," he mumbled.  
  
"With what?"  
  
Aragorn jumped. "Nifren! Stop scaring me!"  
  
"Ye need to work on that jumpiness, bein' a ranger an' all. What do ye need help with?"  
  
"The items in his cloak."  
  
Nifren shrugged. "Yer guess is as good as mine. Ye know I meant no offense with what I said, don't ye?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, his shoulders falling in exhaustion and defeat. "Aye, I know. I didn't mean to attack you either. It just sort of happened."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Nifren said, smiling at his friend. "So let's figger this letter out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas-  
  
Have a bad day, did you? Mine was the best, either, to be honest. Quite far from it, really. I won't go into details, though, since you've had your own day to worry about. I hope this letter finds you on a better day.  
  
I imagine that Elrond told me he same thing Thranduil told you would happen. I don't see how there can be varying opinions of it.  
  
Your letter came a little too late for your advice to be useful. We found our traitor. After a long chase through town (in which a dagger lodged itself in my left thigh,) he escaped. We have his cloak, thanks to Berylla. It has many interesting things in it, but nothing we can make sense of. Both Nifren and I are at a loss. We spent nearly all day developing theories, but in the end, nothing productive happened. I only hope he will come back to get what is his.  
  
I am a very patient person, by the way. Unlike a certain elf I know. . .  
  
Telemnar reminds you of El and Dan? Your poor father. Between you and him, he must have his work cut out for him. Then, I suppose it's no more work than Elrond has. I had no idea he had been through rough times. I am sorry for speaking ill of him. I should know by now that if you find someone worthy of friendship, than he truly is a good person (elf).  
  
Nifren told me not to get involved with Berylla. He said it would only cause heartache for us both. His wife was killed because of a mission he was on as a ranger. I know he is trying to protect me from that, but is the risk really worth never loving? I think I will talk with her, and if she does not like the risk, then nothing will come of us.  
  
How is your paperwork coming along? I guess that means you're doing. . . homework, doesn't it? (I am so thankful that you are not near enough to hit me for that.) Then again, it appears I'm doing homework of sorts too. Funny how we are miles apart and still be doing the same things, isn't it?  
  
Nothing else of interest to inform you of. I imagine Aldarion is becoming quite useless to you as a warrior. I've found that love in general makes you quite useless for anything. I guess that means I can blame Berylla for my lack of answers to this traitor, doesn't it?  
  
I shall let you get back to your work then. I have to talk to Berylla.  
  
Strider  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The bar maiden only glanced at the back table where Aragorn now sat, alone. The man sighed knowing that she was angry with him for his earlier actions. He couldn't really blame her, but it did upset him. Still, he had hoped she wouldn't have thought anything of it. He took one last drink from his tankard, then pushed his chair back and walked to the bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
True-Slytherin-gurl: That wasn't exactly soon, was it? Sorry!  
  
Deana: Sorry it took so long. Yeah, I figure I needed to do something new. . . I'm glad it's going over well. Legolas is in the next chapter, no worries!  
  
Leggylover03: It's coming, I promise!  
  
Silvertoekee: He'll eventually go for Arwen, just not yet, lol. He's too busy with Berylla. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lainfaer: Aw, thank you so much! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Nenya: You are on the right track, but you're not quite sure about what, are you? ::evil grin:: Yeah, it would have been a bit unreal. Leggy is super cool, but not super human (elf). I won't kill Nifren, he's too cool. Darn these OC's takin' on lives of their own. Berylla isn't trouble. . . but uhm. . . sh! Don't tell anyone what you said about her. ::wink:: Ah, Minastir isn't a bad guy, he was trying to do what was best, following orders from his king while trying to be true to his friend. What would you have done in his place? Okay, Leggy will wear his headpiece. That's a good idea. Hey, the festival is coming up soon. ::big grin and some drool::  
  
SPEoD: Oh, Lord, you should see the horse stuff I've bought (or been given). Yes, I'm a horse stuff shopper. AND I HAVE A NEW HORSE! Sort of, I'm leasing her. Anyway, yay! I can ride again! Yes, they jump for fun, but they know when to stop. A jumper, a horse that' made to jump high courses a lot, will eventually have leg problems and will have to be retired sooner that a dressage horse or a hunter jumper. We won't see Fal, but he is mentioned quite a lot. He's sort of the centerpiece of Leggy's half of the fic. Okay, Minastir is not a bad guy! He did what he had to do while obeying orders. . . what else oudl he have done?  
  
Jazi: Minastir wasn't stupid. . . what would you have done in his place? Yeah, Leggy doesn't seem to be having any problems getting into trouble on his own. . . I'm so glad the letters are working! I was worried, because it was different. Reactions. . . I wanted to kill you! I'm loving the new one so far! Update soon!  
  
Lulu Bell: 6k! You wrote a short one! (Well, short by your standards.) Hm, don't stress over getting INTO high school. There's enough stress once you're there! Minastir is keeping as quiet as he can because as Legolas' friend, he feels bad having to tell the king what he did. Lol, it won't end anytime soon, I promise! No! I haven't seen frappachino guy again yet. . . my friends have been draggin' me to different theaters, ::pout:: Lol, Uhm. . . I went to my parents for X-mas, then his house for New Years. He proposed to me! I said no. Which is a good thing because I found him all over someone else the other day. . . ::shakes head:: guys, go figure. Okay, my friend's little cousin and his sister were at his house, and the girl was like, 15-ish, and she goes storming through the house, and my friend looks at his little cousin, and he's like, "What's wrong with her?" and the little boy goes, "Oh, she's just PBSing." AH, it was SO cute! See you next review!  
  
Angel With No Wings: Haha, I better be careful and not let you get your hands on Minastir. . . he still has a role to play in this story. Yes, Legolas does have a temper, doesn't? Takes after his dad a bit (refer to The Hobbit). Lol, I'm glad it struck you funny! I said something awful was gonna happen to Fal? Are you sure? Let me go check. . . I can't find it, can you give me the reference? Oh, never mind, I found it. Hm, I have to make something up, but sure, it still holds. (Be careful what you wish for, you may have just made him die.) Okay, so I'm ten years too late, but it still doesn't say she was his first, does it? Thanks for the review!  
  
LegolasLover2003: Maybe he will eventually tell Thrandy. . . we shall see. He was a bit intimidating, wasn't he? Well, he was really pissed off, so he couldn't be as laid back as he usually is. Besides, for all he knew, he just ruined his brother's life, you know?  
  
Das Blume: Fine, so I can never really hold to my promises. . . I think I repeated it in everyone's review response, lol. I don't like slash, except OC noncon, you know? (More along the torture lines, lol.) Good luck with your plothole! 


	5. I've Heard Them Talking

Back to Legolas. . . what's going on with our favourite elf? I don't have any of the next chapter written, though I do know what's going to happen, so it shouldn't take me long to write for ya. And Leggy's next chapter will be really quick in coming. . . I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Telemnar rolled his eyes at Legolas. Aldarion only gave him a look that clearly told him not to say anything.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You've gotten horrible at hiding, Legolas."  
  
Aladrion elbowed Telemnar in the ribs.  
  
"I was just saying-"  
  
"I know, stop." The smaller of the two elves glanced at his friend who was obscured from view by the full foliage of the spring trees. "Minastir is looking for you."  
  
Legolas almost snorted. "Let him look, then. And I am not hiding." He looked pointedly at Telemnar. "If I were, you would not be talking to me, Tel."  
  
Aldarion continued. "He just wants to talk business with you, and you can't avoid that forever."  
  
"I am avoiding nothing. He is looking for me? Well, here I am."  
  
"You're being rather childish. I think you get it from your father."  
  
Aldarion elbowed the elf again while Legolas shot him a look that could kill.  
  
"I shall have to remember to tell him you said that."  
  
Aldarion shook his head. "Why King Thranduil picked you as one of his head guards, I will never understand."  
  
"I tell things like they are," Telemnar said in a rare, serious moment. "Children will only remain children if they are babied. Children who are shown the truth grow up."  
  
Legolas appeared at their feet only seconds later. He looked at Aldarion, "*That* is why my father chose him." He walked towards the palace.  
  
The other elves shared a glance, then hurried to catch their friend.  
  
"I still think you get it from your father," Telemnar said. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Well, we know I certainly don't get it from Dar."  
  
Aldarion was the only one not laughing at the comment. "Funny, guys. Should I remind you of all the times that my un-childishness saved you?"  
  
"Not the time we needed a dictionary. Un-childishness, Dar?"  
  
Legolas laughed at Telemnar's remark.  
  
"You make it so hard to prove a point!"  
  
"My point exactly!"  
  
Legolas put his hand on Dar's shoulder. "This is where you give up and let him win."  
  
"Oh, you two are infuriating, honestly. Séreméla!" The elf's attention was drawn away from his two friends as an elf-maiden walked by. Legolas and Telemnar stifled their laughter.  
  
"Hello Dar. Legolas," She smiled at Telemnar in greeting.  
  
"Hello, Cousin," Legolas said. "How does the evening find you?"  
  
"Content," she replied, her eyes wandering to Aldarion. Telemnar rolled his eyes, an act quite typical of him.  
  
"Come on, Legolas. I think they're going to start getting romantic, and you don't want to see your cousin doing that. I don't want to see Dar doing that."  
  
"I don't know why you haven't exiled him yet, Legolas," Aldarion said as he took Séreméla's hand and walked the other way down the hall.  
  
"I don't think I've seen two elves more in love than them," Legolas said, allowing Telemnar to lead him to his father's study, where Minastir surely was.  
  
"Makes you sick to the stomach, doesn't it?"  
  
Smiling, Legolas shook his head and changed the subject. "What is it Minastir wishes to speak to me about?"  
  
"Our spider hunting expedition, I believe."  
  
Legolas nodded, pushing the two oak doors wide open. Minastir and Thranduil looked up from their conversation and quieted immediately.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. Were they speaking of Mithfalas? 'No,' Legolas told himself. 'Stop being so paranoid.'  
  
"We were summoned, my lord?" Legolas and Telemnar bowed in respect, then took two seats opposite of the king.  
  
"Minastir and I were just speaking of the Festival, which I will speak to you about later, Legolas. Telemnar, you are here because of the spiders."  
  
"Yes, my lord. I had an idea about that, actually."  
  
Legolas looked at his friend in bewilderment.  
  
"Maybe if we give them an Elven sacrifice, they will retreat just a little." He looked at Minastir as he said this. This did not go unnoticed by Legolas, who bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Thranduil creased his brows.  
  
Telemnar shrugged. "Guess not. It was just a thought."  
  
Minastir was sure he heard Legolas laughing behind his hand, which now covered his mouth from view.  
  
Minastir smiled and finally laughed, which sent Legolas over the edge.  
  
"This is no laughing matter," Thranduil's voice boomed above their mirth.  
  
"I am sorry, Father," Legolas said, sobered immediately. "When shall we leave for this mission?"  
  
Before the king could respond, Minastir opened his mouth. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, you are quite possibly the most immature prince I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. You said yourself that no one wants to be their king, and now I hope you see why. You never grow up. No one wants an elfing to rule them!"  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped. Telemnar was gripping the arms of the chair so as not to lunge at the elf attacking his friend. Thranduil looked angry, but let the elf continue.  
  
"If you are to hate me for what was done, then so be it, but do not go about it like this! I would have thought you had more dignity than to let your friends stand up for you, much less in such a childish manner!" With that, the elf stormed from the room, the doors clanging as they were slammed shut.  
  
"I didn't know anyone was strong enough to slam these doors," Telemnar said, feeling the need to lighten the mood before Legolas went after his advisor.  
  
"You will have your contingents ready in four weeks' time. Telemnar, you are dismissed."  
  
The elf nodded to his king, bowed, gave Legolas a sympathetic look that see "I'll talk to you later," and exited the study.  
  
Legolas turned to his father. "I did not say anything to him, it was Telemnar's joke, I only responded to it, and only because I know that Tel has never liked Tir."  
  
"I am not angry with you, Legolas. I shall speak with Minastir. No one has the right to lash out at a member of the royal family. He should know that by now."  
  
"Don't," Legolas said. "He'll only use that against me later. I'll talk to him."  
  
"I'm afraid if you talk with him, he may wind up dead," the king said, smiling down at his son.  
  
Legolas smiled weakly back. "You wanted to speak with me about the Festival?"  
  
"I did, but I think you are not in the mood for it. Legolas, talk to me, ion nin."  
  
The prince looked at his father, raising his eyebrows. "About what?"  
  
"I'm going to tell you again that anything you want your father to know will never be known by the king, unless you come to me as your king."  
  
Legolas paused, staring at his hands. Finally, "Can I talk to you as my father?"  
  
"Of course, my son."  
  
"When I was in Lothlorien, the reason I was even there, was because of Mithfalas."  
  
Thranduil made no reaction, so Legolas continued. "It was only because of him that Dar and Tel. . . and Tir knew where to find me."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I know."  
  
Legolas looked up. "Minastir did tell you then, didn't he?"  
  
"No, he did not. He told me you received a visit that I would be interested in learning of, but that is all. He tried to remain as loyal to you as he could, given the circumstances."  
  
"Ada, Fal came to me."  
  
"I know."  
  
Legolas waited, but nothing else happened. "That's all? That's all you're going to say?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
Legolas thought for a second, then answered, "What is his fate, should I have told my king rather than my father?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "That I cannot tell you as your father or your king. I am sorry."  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing he was going to waste his breath even before asking the question. "But you won't do anything now, right?"  
  
"Correct. What did he say to you?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "He apologized a lot."  
  
There was silence, then, "He's not the one that needs to apologize."  
  
Legolas gaped at his father. Was he admitting that he was wrong? 'I should write this date down,' the prince commented to himself with sarcasm. "Father?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, Legolas, but he should have never been exiled."  
  
Legolas was torn. He wasn't sure whether to take his father's side or yell at him to allow his brother to come home, so he said nothing.  
  
"I know you agree, my son, but there's more that went into his exile that you couldn't possibly know of. It wasn't just. . ." he trailed off, ashamed to admit what he had done to Legolas.  
  
"Then bring him back!" Legolas said. "Send for him! I know where he is, and- "  
  
"I can't, Legolas."  
  
"Yes you can! You just won't!" Legolas' voice was rising with passion. He had not been able to talk about this for ages. It all came spilling out of his mouth at the chance.  
  
"Legolas, hold your tongue."  
  
The prince closed his mouth, his eyes lowering. "I'm sorry, my lord. Forgive me."  
  
"Listen to me, Legolas. If I allow him back, you would no longer be the crown prince."  
  
"I don't care. I never wanted to be in the first place."  
  
"Mirkwood would think me weak for going back on my decisions."  
  
Legolas countered again, "No, they wouldn't, but even if they did, it would be okay, because then you could finally sail across the sea, and Fal would be king."  
  
"Mithfalas," the king paused. The name tasted bitter on his tongue, not having said it for who knew how long. "in turn, would also be thought weak. Mirkwood would disobey his rule and turn into chaos."  
  
"No, they wouldn't! Everyone loved Fal! He was adored. Ada, saes, please."  
  
"And, if none of the above proved true, our family would only be torn apart further."  
  
Legolas said nothing, but raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I think you should find Telemnar before he assassinates my advisor."  
  
The prince let his father change the subject. If he had been younger, when he was more brash, he would have pushed it. Now, he realized he had been lucky to get that much said. "Can't I just let Telemnar do it?"  
  
The king smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Legolas."  
  
"As always, Ada." The prince stood and bowed, then left the study feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Down the hall, he heard whispers, then, amidst them, his name. He followed the sound until he stood in front of his two friends.  
  
"Legolas!" Aldarion said, effectively quieting Telemnar. Legolas narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"Did you get in trouble for my comment?"  
  
"No, Tel." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Legolas, where are you going? I thought we could all go for a ride and talk."  
  
"Not tonight, Dar."  
  
The smaller elf was not taking that as an answer. "Legolas, you've been in a dark mood for the past few days, and while I understand why, I don't think it fair of you to take it out on us. We've only ever tried to help you!"  
  
Telemnar smiled. "Well, if you don't count the time we pushed him in the river. Or the Orc thing the other day."  
  
Aldarion silenced him with a glare. "Legolas, what's going on with you?"  
  
"I don't appreciate the fact that everywhere I walk in this Valar forsaken hole in a mountain, everyone is talking about me! I turn a corner and everyone stops talking!"  
  
"That's not true, Legolas."  
  
"What were you two talking about just now, then?"  
  
Aldarion raised his eyebrows. "Telemnar was telling me how Minastir attacked you in front of your father. Are you done accusing us now?"  
  
Legolas let his eyes drop, his rage rushing from his veins. "I'm sorry, Aldarion. I didn't mean to do so. I know that I can at least trust you two."  
  
"Yes, we can tell."  
  
"Dar, look, I said I was sorry."  
  
"Oh, okay, that makes up for everything!"  
  
Telemnar was trying to quiet his friend, a role quite opposite of those he usually took, but Aldarion could not be stopped.  
  
"I know you're the prince, so you have that stress, and the things you've found out about your brother, and Minastir, I understand all of that, but you've never been one to succumb to stress. What is going on with you?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say, Dar. Other than how sorry I am."  
  
"You haven't been the same since. . ."  
  
"Since I died?" Legolas asked almost laughing at how ridiculous the question sounded.  
  
"Yes, to put it bluntly. Do you regret your decision to come back?"  
  
"No!" Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry, to both of you. I've been a-"  
  
"Royal son of a-" Telemnar stopped at Legolas amused look.  
  
"King?" The prince offered.  
  
"Yes, that's it! That's the word I was looking for."  
  
Aldarion sighed heavily. "I don't know what has happened to you, Legolas, but please come back to us."  
  
The prince was shocked. He had noticed a difference in himself, so he was not surprised to find out that his friends saw it too. What bothered him was their unyielding loyalty to him.  
  
"I am right here, Dar."  
  
His friend looked at him with loyalty in his eyes. "Don't leave us. Wherever you go, I am following you."  
  
Telemnar nodded. "Aye, and I as well."  
  
Legolas creased his brow in thought, but nodded. "And were either of you go, there too I will follow. I promise you that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Strider-  
  
See? I told you your traitor was there. Don't think so hard and the answers will come. It is like trying to catch a butterfly. The harder you try, the farther they are from your grasp. When you sit down and be still, it will come to you and land in your palm.  
  
If this girl makes you happy, take the risk. (As long as she is willing to do so, that is.) If you never take the risk, you will never truly live.  
  
You're correct, however, they do seem to be varying opinions on my brother's fate. To be quite honest, my father will not tell me about it. Nor will anyone else, for that matter. I finally told my father about him, with his promise that he would not do anything. (I suppose that doesn't make sense, does it? It's a long story.)  
  
Dar has amounted to a blithering idiot. You can't hold a full conversation with him anymore, Valar love him.  
  
My paperwork for the year is complete, though we leave soon on our spider hunt.  
  
I awoke one night with my left leg hurting. Nice coincidence, is it not? I do hope you've healed all right without your father there to patch you up.  
  
Don't forget to take the risks you need to, Strider.  
  
Legolas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Telemnar studied his long-time friend with sympathetic eyes. For all the jokes he made, he felt the same was as Aldarion. He knew his friend would give his life if only to make Legolas' better, as would he. There was an underlying loyalty between the three of them that no one spoke of, but everyone noticed.  
  
"He's okay, Dar. He's just been overwhelmed lately."  
  
"I hear the servants talking. He dreams at night. Nightmares, I suppose. He talks through most of them. They say he's screamed in his sleep more often than not."  
  
"He's had nightmares since his mother left, you know that. His experience with that man-king only made them worse.""  
  
The smaller elf nodded, but did not look convinced. "I think he might be dreaming of things yet to be."  
  
Telemnar quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"They've been worse lately. When he screams, he calls his brother's name."  
  
Both elves fell silent at the fact.  
  
"It's nothing," Telemnar finally said. "He is remembering the day he left, that is all."  
  
"I think it's something more. Keep an eye on him, Tel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Okay, who picked up on the foreshadowing in this chapter? ? ?  
  
Don't worry! Here's why: That was the last tantrum Legolas throws. Well. . . along those lines anyway. The action starts picking up a lot in the next couple of chapters. Then you'll be sorry. . . ::evil laughter::  
  
All right, I have a question for ya'll too. I'm just curious, who do you like better, Aldarion or Telemnar, and why? I like Dar. He's so cute and loyal and stuff. . . and I like Tel, 'cuz he's fun-loving.  
  
SPEoD: We don't really have a problem with snow here. I've been stuck off horses because of rain though. It's supposed to rain tomorrow too, and that's when I have an actual lesson. Lol, I don't even have to ask for horse stuff, my parents just know. Uhm, Fal. . . is. . . not really in this story? Although. . . oooh, you did just give me a good idea! Thanks!  
  
Deana: I'm trying to update quickly. . . doing kind of poorly so far. Aragorn and Legolas WILL meet up in later chapters, and there definitely WILL be tons of Legolas angst! (It starts in Leggy's next chapter. . . which is what, chapter 7? Yeah, 'cuz Aragorn gets 6.)  
  
Silvertoekee: Oh! He's not going to be THAT stupid, lol. I hadn't really thought about putting in anymore of Nifren's story, to be honest, but that's why I like reviews. It lets me know what I'm leaving out. I will include the rest of his story, and I know exactly when he can tell it, too. Thanks a million!  
  
Das Blume: Oh, Legolas is fantastic at embroidery. It's crocheting he's not so hot at, lol! Sh, don't tell anyone else, but, since you were the only one who mentioned that. . . his throwing abilities were not just meant for a passing comment. Rangerville! I was laughing when I read that. Not true, I was homeschooled and I had homework. It's just extended studies, if you think about it. I don't think it existed under that name in ME though. Did you notice the little connection pop up a tad here? Except they still don't know it. . . we'll see more of that though. (I have to stop giving away my plots!) And yes, it was morning when I uploaded the last chapter :-D  
  
Sky14: It's okay! I know what that's like. I've been super busy with school too.  
  
Wildefire2: Oh, so many questions. . . what can I answer without totally giving away my plotline? Yes, Legolas is going to get hurt, emotionally and physically. Legolas felt guilty about lying to his dad, and Thranduil knew it. That's why he finally confessed the chapter. A little tiny scene with Mithfalas is coming, but he'll actually be IN the next few stories. Was that too vague? Sorry!  
  
Coolio02: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Grumpy: Hi! Thanks a bunch! Curious, not sure about the barmaid in what way?  
  
LegolasLover2003: Don't worry, Legolas doesn't flip out anymore, I promise. Not in a scary way, at any rate. Thanks for the review! Hm, any guesses on what that "something bad" might be?  
  
Nenya: And after all my defending Tir, we're back to hating him, aren't we? Yeah, I figured. Uhm. . . well, yes, you're right. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, but I'm not gonna tell you about what. You'll get a kick out of it though. Yes, but if he lied to Thranduil, he wouldn't be the king's advisor, now would he? No! Minastir isn't going to die. I'm not finished with him yet. The festival is soon, maybe a few Leggy chapters away. Tiara time! Sorry I didn't get this up soon enough to help with your exams, but I hope it helps with the post traumatic stress, lol. I hate finals. I'll tell you what you're right about after you read it, lol. Yeah, I saw the movie. Didn't like it, actually. Aragorn is a good therapist, but I'd go to Leggy. I can just drool all my troubles away. High school sucked. College is better, I promise. Hope you've managed your way out of the straitjacket, and I'm sure you didn't fail.  
  
Dimostiel: I've decided the Mini-Bobs are jumping spiders. (Have you seen Big Fish?) Creepy little devils. I'm really busy too, so don't worry about it! I understand completely!  
  
Lainfaer: Not very soon, was it? Sorry! I like the letters too, I'm glad they seem to be working!  
  
Angel With No Wings: No, no, you asked for something bad to happen, it was you who failed to specify what and how. (Sorry, throwing a little Pirates in there.) It's all on you. EVERYONE LOOK HERE! ! ! If Mithfalas dies, it's ^her^ fault! ::evil grin:: That way the hate mail will go to you and not me :-D Hm, still don't like Minastir, do you? Yeah. . . see ya next time! 


	6. Another Visit

Hey everyone. I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I can't explain it, Aragorn's chapters are so hard to write! No fears, the next one will come sooner (hopefully!) because Legolas' chapters are easier. The next chapter is the big spider hunt! (Or at least the beginning of it!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn growled in frustration. It had been a full month since the traitor had come into the inn. Since then, he had not come back for his things, nor to finish the task he was assigned to do. In that month, Aragorn had been able to come to no conclusions about the mysterious letter. Nifren, on the other hand, had come to many conclusions, none of which seemed probable.  
  
Legolas' letters had also been coming less frequently. It gave Aragorn less and less to look forward to as his days ended with no results.  
  
Berylla, for her part, seemed to be ignoring him. No, she was quite plainly ignoring him. He attempted to speak with her on one occasion. She handed him a mug of ale, then turned on her heel and left him, his words of apology still in his throat. Though, Aragorn did have to give her credit: she was far more clever than he had originally believed. She knew what his hesitation had meant.  
  
"Are you going to ask me to sit down, or are you going to continue to stare right through me?"  
  
Aragorn started as the cynical words broke him from his thoughts. "Berylla! I am sorry, I was thinking. Please, sit down."  
  
"Thinking, were you? Still puzzling over that letter from the traitor? Which, mind you, you would not have had if it had not, in fact, been for me."  
  
Aragorn knew he deserved that. He shook his head. "I was thinking about you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but let Aragorn continue.  
  
"I am sorry for my actions, truly I am, but if you would only let me explain, I think you would understand them."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, her curls falling into her delicately featured face. "Such eloquent language for a ranger."  
  
Features that seemed too delicate for her disposition.  
  
Nonetheless, the man took the comment as permission for him to continue. "I was only worried for you. Frightened for you. My business as a ranger is dangerous, a fact which eluded me when I. . . whenever I look at you, really. The danger, however, is not for me alone, but for anyone I associate myself with. I did not wish to put you in harm's way. I. . . I am far too fond of you to risk that."  
  
A hint of a smile crept onto the girl's lips. The shadows- dancing across her face in the candlelight- added a warm glow to her smile. "Do you not think that it is my decision to be in harm's way? Strider, I have been a barmaid since I was old enough to talk and walk. My father owned this inn, and I inherited it from him. I've seen my fair share of rangers, and the danger they put themselves in. I've known Nifren for a long time as well. I've seen firsthand what can happen."  
  
Aragorn was stunned at this revelation, but Berylla continued before he could say a word.  
  
"If you're always scared of the risk, then there's no point in. . . being with someone." She was dancing around the word, just as Aragorn had earlier.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
She broke away, finally, a full smile on her lips and in her eyes. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Point taken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Nifren eyed his partner with knowing eyes. "Yer in a happy way this morning."  
  
"I feel happy, yes."  
  
"Cryptic answer."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I'm a ranger, what do you expect?"  
  
"I had an idea about our traitor." Nifren thought it wise to drop the conversation.  
  
Aragorn took a seat across the table form Nifren. "Did you?"  
  
"I think he may be getting reinforcements."  
  
"Should we do the same?" The giddy smile dropped from his face.  
  
"Nay, we don't want to draw attention to this town. Too many rangers crawlin' through it would ruin our mission."  
  
"But if they outnumber us, what good will too few rangers do?"  
  
Nifren put his arms on the table, his fingers entwined. "We have spies throughout the city. They will help us."  
  
"We cannot rally them in the event of a surprise attack."  
  
Nifren nodded. "I know. We will just have to rely on our training in such an event. With any luck, our spies will alert us before they can surprise us."  
  
"My middle name is Luck," Aragorn said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, but, mind ye, yer first name is Bad." He laughed lightly.  
  
"At least I can throw things."  
  
Nifren looked hurt. "I can throw things!"  
  
"Yes, but I can actually hit something."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, the elder retorted, "I can hit you."  
  
"All right, you win. Let's not get violent."  
  
The smile on Nifren's face vanished. He nodded once towards the doorway, pulling his hood around his face. Aragorn did the same before looking in the indicated direction.  
  
"It's him," he hissed.  
  
"Keep quiet, lad," Nifren said harshly. "Don't stare."  
  
The traitor walked to the bar and ordered a drink.  
  
"House brew," Aragorn whispered though he was in no danger of the man hearing him. Nifren had grown used to Aragorn's ability to hear things farther away than most could. In truth, he believed it to be a lip-reading trick, since Aragorn would never answer him when questioned about it.  
  
"Does she recognize him?"  
  
"Berylla? I can't tell. If she does, she's not showing it. He's asking her. . . how her day was," he said the last part with a question in his tone.  
  
"Why would he ask that?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, his brows knit. "Trying not to act suspicious, I suppose. She's giving him one word answers."  
  
"Good. I don't want to see her in trouble again."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't be givin' me that look. Just because I distance myself doesn't mean I'm not fond of certain people."  
  
The traitor was staying at the bar with no intention of moving soon. He sipped lightly on his ale and followed Berylla with casual eyes.  
  
Aragorn tried not to stare at him, but it was hard when Nifren's eyes were solely focused on his own face. He had his back to the bar and was relying on Aragorn to tell him what was going happening.  
  
Aragorn stiffened as the traitor grabbed Berylla's arm. The woman jumped, but nodded.  
  
"He's asked for another ale, and she definitely knows it's him."  
  
"Another ale? Surely he knows we are stayin' here. Why is he hangin' around?"  
  
Strider shrugged. "Wait, he's getting up."  
  
The traitor grabbed his pint of ale and stood from his seat at the bar. He took a few steps, then stared directly at Aragorn. The young man froze. "We've been discovered," he whispered as the man moved his gaze away.  
  
The ale found itself splashed down someone's shirt. Both rangers groaned as fists started to fly. The traitor's plan was clear now.  
  
"I'll chase him!"  
  
Aragorn was preventing from running forward by Nifren's arm on his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"Last time ye went after him, he got away. Ye stay and break up the fight." He nodded towards the stairwell where the traitor was escaping. "I'll follow him."  
  
Aragorn pushed his annoyance at the words to the side, plowing through the drunk people to get to the fighters.  
  
"All right, all right, break it up!" He spent quite a few minutes pulling the fighters apart. Eventually, after buying eight different men drinks as bribes to behave, the bar had settled down. Aragorn was partially annoyed by the lack of excitement in this, especially since he knew Nifren had not yet come back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The man turned at the sound of the soft voice. "'Twas my duty, Berylla. Are you all right?"  
  
"It was him."  
  
The ranger nodded. "I know. Nifren is after him now."  
  
"No I'm not. He escaped again." Nifren gave a look to Berylla, which clearly told her to get back to work, or at least make herself scarce. When she was gone, he spoke again. "He's been watching us, Strider. He ran up the stairs and made straight for yer room. He was halfway out the window before I could grab him."  
  
Shocked, Aragorn nodded, a gesture that Nifren took as a sign to continue. "He grabbed his things from yer dresser, Strider."  
  
"That means he's been in my room!"  
  
"Hopefully when ye weren't. Watch yerself real carefully, he may have done something in there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas-  
  
Our traitor came back, and escaped again. Now we're at an even bigger loss. He took his things, so we may no longer puzzle over them. We also discovered that he's been watching us closely. I only hope your days have turned more productive than mine.  
  
I know you'll be angry at me for this, but I suppose if your father will not tell you Mithfalas' fate, then I should not. I do not want your father's wrath directed at me, may that be bestowed upon another misfortunate soul. I would not worry about it too much, however. He can't do anything now, and I highly doubt that Fal will be visiting you in Mirkwood anytime soon.  
  
If you could only see me, I'm sure you would think me as much of a blithering idiot as Aldarion. Berylla is captivating. . . stop making your wrenching noises. (And I know you are making them)!  
  
This letter should reach you by the time you begin your spider hunt. I wish you a safe expedition.  
  
I'm sorry for the brevity of my letter, but there is nothing else worth telling you about.  
  
Strider  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
After sending Legolas' bird away, he prayed softly that his friend's next reply would come sooner than the others had been. He could not explain it, but deep down, Aragorn worried for the prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Big cookies for everyone! (Something just beeped. . . That's weird. . .)  
  
Dead: That is scary. . . lol. Uhm. . . if Fal dies, I swear to have the best hiding place so that no one can find me to kill me!  
  
Deana: Mithy, lol. Well, see, Fal was trained for it, but then he was banished. So both he and Leggy (cute, Leggy and Mithy) have the training. Angst is coming soon, I promise!  
  
Jazi: Oh, I'm hungry. (Sorry, that was random.) Yeah, I understand the busyness. Gr. Thrandy (hahah! Thrandy, Mithy, and Leggy!) is having some issues. . . we shall see what happens!  
  
SPEoD: I can only ride once a week, but that's because of school and softball and guitar. . . and a double major. . . wow, and I used to say I needed a life! Be careful what you ask for! Yeah, Tir is annoying. I'm thinking of having Thrandy tell him off.  
  
Silvertoekee: Lol, so many questions that I can't answer! But yes, Legolas and Aragorn will meet. . . in a few chapters. They need to have personal angst before they go through it together. Maybe at the most five or six chapters later. . . at the most!  
  
True-Slytherin-gurl: Sorry about not getting the "soon" part, lol.  
  
Wildfire2: Thranduil's not going anywhere, I promise! As for Fal and the future seeing dreams. . . let's just say that not everything is as it seems on the surface. (Could that be any more cryptic?)  
  
Lady Aqawondel: Sorry about not updating sooner! You can trust Minastir. He's been protecting and helping Legolas since he was an elfling and is one of Thranduil's most trusted advisors. But yeah, he seems to have a quality about him that no one likes. His part of the story is not yet over, though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gwyn: Lol, I thought it was cute too.  
  
Das Blume: You know what else he does quite nicely? Basket-weaving! Tel's so much fun to write. He's just sort of, "I know you're thinking it anyway, so I'm gonna say it!" or "Hold my tongue? What's that mean?" He's so cool. I love Aldarion too, though, because where would they be without a serious head? Some of the servants work at night to do chores that aren't done during the day. . . like, cleaning the floors. You wouldn't want guests to see your servants cleaning the floors, would you? So they heard him by chance on several occasions. Thanks for the fun review!  
  
Dimostiel: Hun, if a spider is planning something, my guess is BAD. Sorry my updates have been few and far between! Aragorn inspiration is just not coming to me lately! Leggy's chapter should come more quickly.  
  
Nenya: Tir is not going to die. Neither is Legolas, lol. You gave me a great idea about Telemnar, though. Thanks! Yeah, he is oh-so fun! I've grown rather attached. And to think he was such a jerk to Aragorn. Hm. . . the muse is jabbering. . . aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like Fal! (And in response to something somewhere in your review: ask and ye shall receive. Now, sh! Don't tell anyone!)  
  
Angel With No Wings: So I take it you don't like Minastir, huh? I can't imagine why (lol). Yay! You like my OC's! You are so cool! Are you kidding? You took every part in Fal's fate! (Just a hint, I've never actually planned on killing him. I do it just to torture you guys. Now, keep in mind, if the muse asks of it, my mind may change in the future, but he's got a while now.)  
  
Kenderbender: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like them! (If you ever catch up, lol!) Your story will be well received, I think!  
  
Okay guys, do we still love me? Just so you know, I really appreciate all of your reviews! Even the criticism! I actually get a lot of my ideas from your reviews, so thank you immensely! 


	7. The Hunt Begins and Ends?

Chapter 7! That's wild, I'm posting chapter 7 and I currently have 77 reviews! Uhm. . . yeah, have fun with this chapter. ::Gulp::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Strider-  
This letter will be short and more than likely contain nothing exciting. I wanted it to come quickly for you, since I am not sure when I'll next be able to write.  
  
We leave on our hunt in the morning, too soon, as I am already writing this by candlelight. The evening has been rather quiet. I have not seen Telemnar or Aldarion at all. Of course, I know Dar is with my cousin. You would think he was leaving for his journey across the Sea by the way he's saying goodbye to her. I can only imagine that Tel is setting up a practical joke for us.  
  
Be careful with the man you are searching. I have a bad feeling about him, especially with what you have told me.  
  
I am not angry with you for not telling me about Fal. I'm angry, 'tis true, but certainly not at you. Honestly, he saved my life. Shouldn't that be a pardon for him, allowing him to re-enter Mirkwood?  
  
I still have things to prepare for the morning, so I will close for now. Good luck with your mission, as I hope to have with mine.  
  
-Legolas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The prince folded the letter quickly and sent it on its way. He stood at his balcony, watching the stars shimmer and the trees rustle in the light breeze. He had a very good feeling about his journey tomorrow. With any luck, it would not last more than a few days, and he be back home in no time.  
  
He turned from his balcony, grabbing his travel bag. He shoved a few things in it and set it next to his weapons.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Good evening, Tel."  
  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be rallying your contingent?"  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend. "I already did that. I figured I'd get it done early so that they might spend the rest of the evening with their families. Or at least so I didn't have to deal with Dar and his in- attentiveness while he watched for his bride to be to walk by. Shouldn't you be rallying yours?"  
  
"I already did. I figured I'd have most the evening to sabotage Minastir's office if I got done with my contingent early."  
  
Unable to hide his smile and the mirth in his eyes, Legolas chuckled. "You will be in so much trouble, Tel. He'll know it was you."  
  
"Yes, but we'll be a day's ride from him by the time he finds out, and then he'll have time to cool off before we come back." Telemnar threw himself on the prince's bed. "Looking forward to it?"  
  
"Surprisingly," the prince replied. "It will be an amazingly nice change to endless days at home. Doing nothing."  
  
"Dealing with idiots."  
  
"Tel, behave yourself."  
  
The elf laughed. "As always, my prince."  
  
Legolas relaxed in a stuffed chair facing the bed. "I was thinking about Fal."  
  
Telemnar rolled his eyes. "Legolas, just let go of it. He's not coming back. Do you realize that even if your father took back his punishment, Fal wouldn't want to come back? It would be too awkward. He's happy where he is."  
  
"And how would you know?" Legolas spat the question with unintended venom.  
  
His expression changed when Telemnar broke eye contact and did not answer. "Tel, how would you know?"  
  
"I don't know, I was guessing."  
  
"Damn it, Tel! You think I don't know you better than that by now? What do you know? You know his sentence, don't you? Telemnar?"  
  
"Yes, okay? I do. I know his sentence, and I also know him. I've seen him a lot. Every time I leave this kingdom, I sneak out to Lorien to see how he's doing."  
  
Legolas sat back, not angry with his friend, just at the injustice of the situation. "Does everyone in this kingdom know except for me?"  
  
"No. Aldarion doesn't know. Most don't know. I only know because I am one of your father's main warriors. In case he came back, I was one of the ones to deal with it."  
  
"And how were you to deal with it?"  
  
Telemnar raised an eyebrow. "You should know what I am to say."  
  
"You can't tell me. I knew, I just thought I'd give it a try." He started thinking aloud. "It can't be a sentence of death. I've seen people exiled on pain of death. Ada would not hide that from me. It can't be less than that, or he wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. So what's worse than death?"  
  
His friend only nodded as if to say, "You're on the right track."  
  
"I wish he had not come to see me in Lorien. I wouldn't have this to think about, and I'd be so much more content."  
  
"You, my prince, must learn the difference between happiness and ignorance."  
  
The prince decided not to retort. The wise words from his friend were so rare that they were often shocking. It wasn't to say that he was unintelligent, but that he more often found humour in a situation than the need to be wise.  
  
"You should get to work on Minastir's office if you expect to get some sleep tonight. I at least would prefer that you do, seeing how grumpy you are without your beauty rest."  
  
"Auta miqula orqu," Telemnar hissed, sliding off the prince's bead.  
  
"I'll kiss an orc when it comes to visit you!" The prince yelled behind his friend, then closed the door.  
  
He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the following day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Thranduil watched approvingly the two chosen contingents were preparing their things, saying good-byes, and some, like his own son, impatiently waiting for others to be ready. His eyes finally fell on Aldarion. His horse was standing next to him, snorting in the cool morning air. In front of him was his nice, Aldarion's betrothed, Séreméla. She was crying.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The prince turned and saw his father beckoning him. Urging his horse into a brisk walk, he approached the older elf. "Yes, Ada?"  
  
"Will you go comfort your cousin? I would, but I fear I have quite forgotten what it feels like to be so deeply in love."  
  
Legolas did as he was asked. "Méla," he said, startling her. (Though, how she did not hear him coming on horseback, he would never figure out. Love did strange things to people.) "He'll only be gone for a couple of weeks."  
  
"But that is two weeks too many, Legolas!" She smiled sweetly, looking back to Aldarion's eyes. "I shall miss him so."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, bearing a striking resemblance to Telemnar. "Please. I don't think I can take it. Come, Dar. It is time to leave. Goodbye, Séreméla."  
  
The girl smiled at her cousin, kissed Aldarion goodbye, and then let him go. The elf deftly mounted his steed. With Legolas leading the way, the group of Mirkwood elves was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas alone was awake, though by looking at the elves, no one would have been able to tell. He stared through the thick canopy of dark trees.  
  
He was so deep within his own thoughts that he did not hear his friend stir. Aldarion rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin in his hands. He watched his prince, watched his thoughts move across his crystalline-blue eyes. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"There is no need to keep watch this far North, my lord."  
  
Legolas turned his head calmly. "I know. I find no weariness this night." He smiled. "What keeps you awake?"  
  
"The ground is not so comfortable as the branches above."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement. In an effort to keep the company close together, Legolas and Telemnar had decided that the seasoned warriors would sleep on the ground, allowing the younger elves the boughs of the trees.  
  
"I was also thinking that. Somehow, as a prince, I figured I deserved part of a tree."  
  
Aldarion laughed at him. "Ai, 'tis true, but you also said not to treat you like a prince on these ventures."  
  
"Did I?" Legolas mused in a joking tone. "Whatever possessed me to say that?"  
  
Still smiling, Aldarion yawned.  
  
"You should rest, Dar."  
  
"As should you, Legolas."  
  
The prince noted his friend's half-lidded eyes and his sleepy voice. "The morning shall come on swift wings, my friend. Take rest while you still can."  
  
True to the prince's words, dawn arrived much too soon. The elves were packing their things when they heard a horse's hooves coming toward them.  
  
Legolas was the first to stand, a sudden foreboding claiming his heart. Before long, a horse and rider came into view.  
  
"Minastir?" Legolas breathed the name with loathing.  
  
Telemnar leaned into him. "Give me the word and I'll kill him on the spot."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Tel, behave. He may have come after you."  
  
Minastir dismounted too quickly for grace, dropping into a sudden bow. "My lord," he was breathless. "I bring news of Mithfalas."  
  
The forest itself seemed to grow silent. Legolas' heart pounded. "Rise, what news do you bring?"  
  
"He sent word to Lord Elrond of a traitor in a human town."  
  
The prince's breath hitched.  
  
"He went to help, but he was too late. Minastir paused. "He found Strider there."  
  
Fear gripped him. "And?"  
  
Minastir swallowed. "Mithfalas is. . ."  
  
"Minastir, deliver your news swiftly."  
  
"The elf is dead."  
  
Legolas' heart stopped. "And of Strider?"  
  
After a meaningful look, Minastir sighed. "Lord Elrond says that he is fatally injured. He's not long to live."  
  
Legolas sprung to action. "Aldarion, you shall lead my contingent. I ride to Rivendell. Minastir, do not tell my father. I would have your head for it."  
  
He was mounted and urging his horse into a run before Aldarion's voice stopped him. "Legolas, come back."  
  
He hesitated, wanting desperately to go to his friend. He could not even think of Mithfalas.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Uhm. . . I'm seeing lots of death threats in the very near future. And you know what really sucks. . . you have to wait TWO chapters before you find out what happens (The next chapter isn't going to tell you much of anything.) . . . all I can say is, the answer has already been given. The next chapter will be BEFORE this news that Legolas got. . . (I know, I suck!)  
  
SPEoD: No worries! Berylla is only a distraction. . . mwahahaha! I do, well, I'm leasing a horse, but I don't have time to ride more than once a week. I'd go into WHY, but that would take longer than the chapter did. I played piano for a while. Still can, just don't enjoy. Guitar is so awesome. And uhm. . . I guess Fal isn't coming back, huh? ::Eek!::  
  
Arayelle Lynn: Aw, thanks. Cute!  
  
Lady Aqawondel: Lol, I even checked my room! And I'm the author! Lol. Thanks so much!  
  
Gwyn: Ask and ye shall receive! Not quite what you were looking for, huh?  
  
Jazi: You and your story endings! The playboy of middle-earth. . . I was cracking up! Lol.  
  
Silvertoekee: I'll answer most questions, unless they give away too much. It's so funny, EVERYONE was excited to see Legolas, and bam! They got this.  
  
Das Blume: I think we all just like Leggy better, lol. Hahahahaha! One of your comments made me crack up hysterically! I can't tell you what though. Yeah, I love Tel too. "Seriousness? What's that again?" Hahaha! NO! I am not taking the embroidery idea! Lol!  
  
Deana: Can you see the beginning of the angst, lol? Uhm, this wasn't as bad of a cliffhanger as I originally had planned. Be thankful. That one was a doozy!  
  
Coolio02: I love Tel and Dar. . . they were supposed to be just be filler characters too, but they took on a life of their own!  
  
Wildfire2: Well, techinically, Fal didn't save him, he just told the others where to save him. (Coming from Thranduil's POV, not mine!) So still, he hasn't redeemed himself, but you are going down the right track :-D  
  
Grumpy: Ah! Thank you! That makes me feel better, especially looking at "time for another Aragorn chapter."  
  
Angel With No Wings: Thanks for the pains you go through to review for me! I appreciate it! And. . . you made me laugh too.  
  
It's funny, even when it's Aragorn's chapter, Legolas gets all the reviews! Until next time (if you leave me leave to write it!) 


	8. A Welcome Suprise

I didn't get very nice responses to the last chapter. You mean, you guys actually LIKED Fal?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn was growing increasingly frustrated and paranoid as the days continued uneventfully. The traitor was much smarter than he had been given credit for.  
  
'If only Legolas were here. He might be able to supply an answer that we have not yet thought of.'  
  
He bit the end of his quill, watching Legolas' bird on the windowsill, marveling at how quickly the thing traveled.  
  
He could think of nothing to say to his friend in his letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas-  
  
Fal did save your life, yes, but wasn't it an act of protection that took him away from you as well? Your father has reasons. Trust in that.  
  
How can you have bad feelings about our traitor? You're not even here, my friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
At a loss, Aragorn finished his letter with idle chit-chat and sent the bird on his way.  
  
The uneventfulness of the days was starting to get to him. He was restless and bored. He hated waiting. It was almost an invite to the traitor to sneak up on them.  
  
Nifren knocked on his door at that moment, breaking the man from his thoughts. "Come in."  
  
"Yer bored too, ain't ye? I can see it."  
  
"There's nothing to do! We've been in this town for ages. What is the traitor trying to do? He's taking far too long to accomplish his task!"  
  
Nifren smiled. "Calm down, Strider. Yellin' ain't gonna make him hurry his plans at all."  
  
"What happened to your love, Nifren?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Aragorn crossed his legs on his bed, which was unmade. "You told me that she was killed on a mission. What happened?"  
  
"Ye don't want to know that."  
  
"I do. I want to know why you've given up hope that she may still be alive."  
  
Nifren smiled sadly. "She was taken hostage by a murderer, Strider. Ye do the math."  
  
"Please tell me about her."  
  
The older man rolled his eyes, but nodded. "We had been married for one week exactly. We were both young, but so very much in love. She refused to stay home while I went on a mission. I shouldn't have let her come.  
  
"We found the murderer quickly enough, unlike our traitor here. He did put up quite a chase, though. Like I told ye before, he made his way back to the inn. And found her. I admit that I lied to ye, Strider. I do know how he recognized her. I recognized him too. He was man from me own hometown. We'd known each other since childhood. Unfortunately, he had been competing for my wife's hand in marriage. It was when he knew that she would never say yes to him that he became a murderer. Something in him just cracked.  
  
"He told me, just as he climbed through a window with her, that if she wouldn't love him, she wouldn't love me either. I've never loved another since.  
  
"Ye understand Strider, that it was me own fault she died."  
  
Aragorn was shocked. He would have never guessed that so much turmoil had taken place in this man's life. "No! It wasn't your fault. The other man was insane, you couldn't help that."  
  
"There were many things I could have done to protect her. I did nothing, and for that, it was my fault." He paused and refocused his eyes. "But let us talk of brighter things. I see ye are doin' fine with Berylla."  
  
"Ai," Aragorn said, not wanting to change the subject. He realized that Nifren needed to, though. "She is a wonderful person."  
  
Nifren nodded. "Protect her."  
  
"I will. I am going to get us a couple of drinks."  
  
Within seconds, Aragorn raced back into the room. He grabbed his weapons as he hissed, "He's down there!"  
  
"Did he see ye?"  
  
"No! Only Berylla saw me. She needs help!"  
  
Nifren hurried down the stairs, Aragorn close on his heels. He skidded to a halt as the traitor stepped in front of him, a dagger pointed at his throat.  
  
"Drop your weapons, or I'll kill him."  
  
"Don't listen, Strider."  
  
The man pulled Nifren away from the stairwell, revealing at least twenty other hooded men. Nifren cursed, then yelled for Berylla to hide.  
  
The traitor took his dagger and threw it. It lodged in the wall just above the bar-maiden's head. She screamed as she ducked under the counter.  
  
Aragorn turned and fled back up the stairs.  
  
"Get him!" he traitor growled. Two of the hooded men flew up the stairs in pursuit. Nifren was ordered to drop his weapons and unceremoniously tied to a chair.  
  
Aragorn slammed the door to his room shut, locking it behind him. Seconds later, they tried breaking in.  
  
He needed to get help from the spies. He needed to get out of the inn. He looked around, noting the window as the only way.  
  
The door burst open just as he jumped. He hit the ground at an odd angle, but ignored the pain in his ankle. He needed to get help before he was caught. . .  
  
One of the two traitors jumped after him. The young ranger increased his speed, dodging buildings and people as he ran.  
  
Finally, he found one of the buildings he needed, he slipped inside, followed closely by the hooded man.  
  
Yelling as loud as he could, Aragorn gave the signal. Doors opened in the saloon and people appeared.  
  
"Warn the others!" Aragorn managed to say just before he slipped out the back down.  
  
Hands grabbed him before the traitor came out, pulling him into the shadows.  
  
"Shh," the voice said melodically. They waited until the hooded man ran by, then Aragorn turned to face the new man.  
  
He took that back. He turned to face the new elf. He recognized the elf. "Mithfalas?!"  
  
The elf smiled. "In the flesh! Let us go back to the inn. The others have been warned, or are being warned as we speak. Right now, your friends need you."  
  
Aragorn allowed himself to be led away, finally limping from the pain of his fall. Mithfalas noted it.  
  
"You are a remarkable man, Strider."  
  
The human shook his head. "No, I only do my job."  
  
"Listen, there are more traitors hiding in town. Their mission is to kill you and Nifren, and take over the town. The strange language on the letter was made up between them. The one you have been chasing is the leader. If you can kill him, the rest will leave."  
  
Strider was astounded. "How do you know all of this?"  
  
The elf smiled. "Because I was one of them for a few weeks. Just long enough to get my information. However, they do not know I have left their side, which may be an asset to you. When we get back to the inn, just play along."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you trust me, Strider?"  
  
"I don't really know you."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then just play along." With that, he pushed open the doors to the inn. "I've got him."  
  
"Good. Get his weapons from him. We need answers before we kill them."  
  
Mithfalas whispered to Aragorn, "Give me your weapons. You'll get them back, I swear to you."  
  
Hesitantly, Aragorn did as he was told. Nifren was staring at him, bewildered.  
  
The leader walked to Aragorn, who was being held tightly by Mithfalas. "How many more of your kind are here?"  
  
"Stay quiet, Strider! Say a word and I swear I'll kill ye!"  
  
"Shut up," another traitor said, holding a dagger to Nifren's throat.  
  
"How many others?"  
  
"None. It is just us two."  
  
The man nodded at Nifren. The knife etched a line from his temple to his chin, the blood falling freely.  
  
"How many others?"  
  
"There are no others! Leave him be!"  
  
The same cut was made on the other side of the man's face. Aragorn started to panic, kept in reality only by Mithfalas' reassuring grip on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll ask you again! How many others?"  
  
Mithfalas nudged him. The doors burst open and windows shattered. Aragorn smiled in relief to see his allies. "Enough to outnumber you!"  
  
The man with Nifren had already been pushed aside, and the ranger was quickly being untied. He ran his hand over his face, glancing at the blood before diving into action.  
  
The inn, once peaceful and boring, had turned into a war-zone.  
  
The lead traitor turned his head toward the bar. "Berylla, show yourself!"  
  
Aragorn paused in his fighting. How did the man know her name?  
  
Berylla stood, a sweet, sardonic smile on her face. The traitor beckoned her over. She came.  
  
Mithfalas realized what was happening and defending Aragorn from behind so that he would not be attacked in his moment of distraction.  
  
"Aw," the traitor said, noting the look on Aragorn's face. "You didn't think she actually loved you, did you? How sweet!" He turned to Berylla. "You, my love, have kept your end of the bargain well, but not well enough." In one deft motion, he killed the girl.  
  
"No!" Aragorn shouted, started forward, but Mithfalas grabbed him.  
  
"Let her go, Strider! She was one of them!"  
  
"How else do you think I knew my way so well to your room? Honestly, I thought rangers were smart enough to figure these things out."  
  
"But she helped us chase you that first night!"  
  
"Keeping her secret well."  
  
"No!"  
  
Before Aragorn could lunge forward again, more hooded men ran through the door, quickly outnumbering the small force of the two rangers and their friends.  
  
"I will protect you, Strider. Stay with me. Focus!"  
  
The ranger tried listening through his confused and outraged thoughts. He didn't want to believe that she had been helping the traitors. . . that she never did have feelings for him.  
  
He refocused as Mithfalas blocked a blow aimed at the human. The elf was already growing weary: he couldn't fight for two people.  
  
Aragorn rejoined the battle. Mithfalas was having a hard time of it now that they had realized he wasn't on their side.  
  
"Fal! Behind you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: Ahem. So, how dead am I? I actually wrote this chapter before I posted 7, just in case you all killed me from that. Will it make it better if I tell you that Legolas won't die?  
  
Jazi: This cliffie was worse, don't you think? ::Hides:: Actually, I was planning that cliffie for a while, it just coincided with yours, lol. Nice timing, huh? I don't think that this chapter is going to put you at ease. :- D  
  
LegolasLover2004: Yes.  
  
Deana: I've been getting that a lot. Yes, 8 does come before 9. And does this chapter answer your question?  
  
Elainor: Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like it. . . and technically, he CAN die, lol. I'm really glad that you like him, though!  
  
Shadow warrior: Haha, your review had me cracking up! I wondered if I was gonna see any new reviewers for that chapter. No review sucks! I want to wait until I get a few more reviews before I post again. . . hope the wait wasn't TOO long!  
  
Wildfire2: Oh, BINGO! But. . . you're thinking the WRONG somebody.  
  
Coolio02: I. . . have no response to that. . . lol. I'm sorry!  
  
Angel With No Wings: Yeah, a lot of people seem to feel the same way. And I'm the author, I can do anything I want!  
  
Silvertoekee: You're the first person who actually liked that chapter. . . I feel I may disappoint. . .  
  
SPEoD: Lol, just trust me on this, man. I hope your instructor feels better. Being sick is so awful!  
  
Grumpy: Ah, thanks! Again! I was actually pretty proud of this chapter.  
  
Nenya: Dang, a death promise. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. . . Keep him dead? What's he supposed to do? Pop back from the Halls? Well. . . wait,. I did make Leggy do that. . . but there's only so AU this story can get! I swear to you that he's not coming back from the dead. And. . . in reference to something you said, good for you! You're the only one that remembered! Do you feel better about Berylla, now that she's dead? (Jeez, I'm killing everybody off. . .) Hun, you're not on the stupid side. I sh! Just in case you might get what I'm saying, but you're not supposed to! And, if you kill me now, you're never gonna know what happened!  
  
Beling: O Great One. . . I like the sound of that! Lol. I felt so bad about the last chapter that I wanted to post this one really quickly, but then it's just as bad as a cliffhanger. . . thank you so much for reading all my stuff! You've no idea how much I really appreciate it!  
  
As a general not to ALL of you: How easily you all forget! (And that's all I'm saying. You figure the clue out.)  
  
Anyway, I had hoped to get a few more reviews, but oh well, what can you do? I posted quickly, for a change! 


	9. Heartache

Don't kill me! I got this out as soon as I could! (Go see Hidalgo!) This chapter is longer than most. . . lucky for you all, I suppose. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas," The voice was firmer, begging Legolas not to leave.  
  
"Legolas! Wake up!"  
  
The elf automatically grabbed his blades and sat bolt upright.  
  
"Calm down, mellonamin. It was just a dream."  
  
Legolas blinked in the dark, his breathing heavy.  
  
Aldarion sat on his heels. "Are you all right, Legolas?"  
  
"I am fine." The answer was brusque and slightly panicked.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"What?" The two friends portrayed exact opposites; one was calm and relaxed, the other unable to gain his composure in a storm of thoughts.  
  
"They say you can see the future."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I think you can. You were saying Mithfalas' name."  
  
"Mithfalas died, and Strider was greatly wounded."  
  
"I hope you cannot see into the future."  
  
Legolas allowed himself to chuckle. "How many did I wake?"  
  
"Only me, Legolas. There are still many hours before dawn."  
  
"I will find no more rest tonight, of that I can be sure."  
  
"Tomorrow will be a long day. Please try to sleep, my friend."  
  
Legolas nodded, though he knew he would not find the peace to sleep again. He saw too many horrible things in his sleep. The world of the living was far more peaceful than his sleeping visions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Morning could not come early enough for Legolas. During the night, his bird had found him with a letter from Aragorn. He did not write back: it could wait until he returned home.  
  
He sat still until he was sure that the sun was fully over the horizon, then set about the task of waking his warriors.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," one of the younger elves yawned cheerfully from a tree-branch.  
  
"Good morning, Naphath," the prince responded, cheered by the elf's light- hearted-ness.  
  
"How much rest did you take, Legolas?" Aldarion had caught up to his friend after Telemnar had awoken him.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Aldarion sighed. He knew what that meant. "Legolas, if you get eaten by a spider because you're dozing off, don't expect me to come save your ass."  
  
Laughing, Legolas shook his head. "I don't think you should use such language when addressing a prince."  
  
Raising a challenging eyebrow, Aldarion countered, "A prince, no, but a contingent leader, yes. Wasn't it you who said 'I am nothing more than a fellow warrior outside of Thranduil's halls'? Need you be reminded of that so often?"  
  
"All right, you win. This one."  
  
Dropping his smile, Aldarion lowered his voice. "I'm serious, Legolas, you have me worried."  
  
"I do wish you would stop mothering me. When we dropped you in the river and almost drowned you, were we fretting over you?"  
  
Eyes rolled at the memory. "No, I do believe you were laughing at me, and Tel was. . . a bit beyond laughter. But I am not quite as important to Mirkwood as you, Legolas."  
  
"You are just as important as I am. Now, will you please drop this? I am done speaking of it, and, should you continue, I shall only ignore you."  
  
"You are so annoying for royalty."  
  
Legolas smiled. "So I've been told. Pack up."  
  
The prince woke the last of the warriors, earning a small 'good morning' from each of them. In less than half an hour, they were all mounted and moving.  
  
When the sun set, the elves decided to continue. None but Legolas were tired, and the prince was more than willing to keep going. When morning dawned, Legolas pulled his steed back, instructing Aldarion to lead the group forward. He waited until Telemnar was next to him, then urged his horse into a walk to match the other's.  
  
"What are you thinking, Leg?"  
  
"I think we should split up here. I saw a web a little ways back, but it was abandoned, I'm pretty sure."  
  
"They've moved farther north than I thought."  
  
"Aye. You take your warriors and follow the eastern path, I'll take the western. Call for help if you need it. With any luck, we'll meet on the other side by nightfall."  
  
Telemnar nodded, pulling his horse to the left and calling out to his contingent. The large group of elves split, leaving only twenty with Legolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The prince was smiling at his good fortune. So far, they had not come across any large packs of spiders, only two or three at a time. That was due mostly to the fact that spiders were solitary creatures, but if made their job easier.  
  
"I see another one," Tyondiel, a younger warrior, squinted through the foliage.  
  
"Fire at will," Legolas said, pulling his horse to a stop. The others followed suit.  
  
The single arrow that flew hit its mark but unleashed an awful terror. From the contingent's left, a particularly small spider jumped into the horses. Legolas turned a sharp left on his horse, letting an arrow fly. Aldarion had been the target of the spider and was now lying on the ground. Tyondiel gasped, stuttering broken apologies.  
  
Legolas hushed him, dismounting in the blink of an eye. "No one move," he ordered. "Aldarion, are you okay?"  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas affirmed, kicking the beast aside.  
  
"Then yes, I am fine."  
  
The prince offered a hand to his friend just as Tyondiel saw their worst nightmare. "Legolas, don't make any sudden moves."  
  
The prince glanced to the trees where hundreds of eight-legged beasts stared back. "Arm yourselves. Remember, you protect your fellow warriors and yourself above all."  
  
He had to talk himself into being calm. If he panicked, everyone else would. "Dismount. Send the horses home."  
  
When the horses were gone and the pounding of their hooves could no longer be heard, arrows flew. The spiders dropped from the trees like black rain.  
  
When Legolas' arrows ran out, he drew his knives. Spinning them wildly, yet skillfully, he sent a silent prayer to the Valar. "Don't fail me now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Telemnar, I do not mean to question your authority, but the path that Prince Legolas chose was shorter than ours, and we have been waiting for him for quite a while."  
  
Telemnar sighed at the young elf. He had been thinking the same thing, but if he doubled back and missed the prince. . .  
  
One the other hand, if they were having trouble, and he took his contingent down Legolas' path, he could meet it there and help.  
  
"You're right. Change of plans, we will follow this path north and find Legolas there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas heard a muffled cry somewhere to his left. Without losing concentration, he spun towards the sound. . .  
  
And gasped. "Aldarion! Get up! On your feet!"  
  
The elf did not respond. Throwing a wild glance around, the prince shouted new orders. "Watch my back, protect us if you can!" He knelt by his friend's side. "What happened?"  
  
Dar moved his hand, revealing a large puncture wound in his chest. "She stepped on me."  
  
"Stepped in you, I think."  
  
The elf chuckled, but the laugh quickly turned into a blood-splattering cough. The prince sobered. "Hey, it's all right, just be still. We'll take you back to my father's, and the healers will take care of you."  
  
Aldarion shook his head. "No, Legolas, I'm not going back. I can't."  
  
"Don't say that, you're going to be fine."  
  
"Tell her. . . that I. . . love her," his breathing was growing rapidly shallow.  
  
Legolas pulled his friend- his brother- to him, cradling his head in his lap. "Dar, I won't do that. You can tell her that yourself in a few days."  
  
"Don't do this, Legolas. Go. . . help them. . ."  
  
Tears sprang into the prince's eyes. He refused to accept this as reality. "We made a pact, do you remember? Where you go, I will follow! Do you remember that?"  
  
Dar only turned his head away, but the prince would not let him escape the question. "Do you remember that?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then please do not go where I cannot follow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Legolas! We should pull back!"  
  
The prince looked towards the voice, but his eyes were blurred. He knew not who spoke to him.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The prince fell to his knees, a spider just inches from him. He could not keep his feet, nor his mind.  
  
"What happened to him?" Telemnar hissed at the nearest warrior.  
  
"He was bitten by one of the beasts. He will not let us tend to him."  
  
Legolas felt hands on his waist pulling him up. "Come, my prince. We ride back to the palace."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas woke up later on a soft bed with a terrible headache. His bewildered eyes landed on Telemnar.  
  
"My lord," the elf bowed his head.  
  
"Why are we here? Are the spiders not defeated?"  
  
"Most were defeated. Only a few were left."  
  
"Why did we leave?"  
  
"You were bitten, my lord. You needed care."  
  
"It does not matter! We had a job to finish! Why did you pull out?"  
  
Telemnar's eyes searched the floor. "I am in charge of your contingent when you are unable."  
  
"Telemnar? Tell me what happened."  
  
"You needed care. Even though I am a warrior, my first duty is to protect my king and my prince."  
  
"Telemnar, I've fought by your side for many long years. I know you better than this. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Do you not remember?"  
  
Legolas searched his memory, but the pain from his headache made the task impossible. He uttered a soft "no."  
  
"Aldarion is dead."  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence, then—  
  
Legolas threw the silk covers off of himself, rising quickly to his feet.  
  
"Legolas, you are in no condition to be running through the halls!"  
  
The prince paid his friend no heed.  
  
Legolas stormed into the great hall, marching straight to his father's seat. He threw his hands up, in either frustration or defeat, none could tell. "I don't want it."  
  
"Pardon?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed in the outburst from his son, quite unaware of what had taken place. Legolas' contingent had not arrived until the middle of the previous night.  
  
"I deny the crown, I will not take it. Find someone else."  
  
Thranduil sat up straighter. "There is no one else." It was then that he finally looked at his son. Legolas was dirty, caked in mud, and the front of his tunic was stained dark. He could only guess it was blood. "What happened, Legolas?"  
  
"What happened? You mean you have not heard? Worthless messengers!"  
  
As if on cue, two elves skidded into the hall and locked eyes with Legolas. The prince glared at them, then dismissed them with an informal wave of his hand.  
  
"Legolas-"  
  
"No, don't tell me to calm down. I just witnessed the murder of my best friend. Do not tell me to calm down! As for the crown, I do not want to deal with this regularly, and have to close myself off to it emotionally. I can't do that! Fal can, make him come back."  
  
"I can't do that, Legolas. Besides, you are perfectly fit to rule Mirkwood."  
  
"You can, you just won't because of your pride." Legolas mumbled the statement just loud enough for his father to hear.  
  
Thranduil said nothing for a long time. Finally, he nodded. "I am sorry for your loss, my son."  
  
"Do not apologize to me, I don't want to hear it."  
  
The king sighed, now standing just in front of his only son. He would chastise him if not for the sorrow he must have been feeling. Legolas knew better than to act so childishly, but who would expect anything else now? "Is that your blood or Aldarion's?"  
  
Legolas looked at his tunic and seemed to notice the crimson stain for the first time. "I. . . I don't know. Both, maybe."  
  
The king pulled his son into a warm embrace, anger boiling in his veins. Why had he not been informed of his son's condition, much less his return? "Have been tended to?"  
  
Legolas offered no answer, then, "I don't know."  
  
The king looked over his son's shoulder. "Telemnar, has he been tended to?"  
  
"Only slightly, my lord. He was unconscious until just minutes ago. He would let no one touch him in his sleep."  
  
Legolas hung his head in slight shame. Thranduil turned his attention back to his son and lifted his chin, so that he was looking directly into his son's blue eyes. "You are hiding something, ion nin."  
  
"I should have been able to save him! He fought under my command in nothing but total trust, and I failed him."  
  
Telemnar couldn't hold his tongue. "You failed no one, Legolas!"  
  
The king stayed silent, waiting to see if Telemnar's words would have a calming effect on his son.  
  
"We were sent on a dangerous mission, Legolas. Every one of us knew the risks involved. You are by no means a failure! We lost one warrior between us. That is nothing short of a miracle."  
  
The prince would not look at his friend. He could not deny the words, but his eyes held disbelief. The king watched his son's eyes and the emotions playing in them.  
  
"Telemnar, leave us, please, and kindly close the doors on your way out."  
  
The elf bowed, "My lord."  
  
When they were alone, Thranduil hugged his son again. "There is more bothering you."  
  
"I am not capable of being a king in your absence, Father. I am incapable of protecting those whom I love, I cannot hide my emotions so well as you, I let my dreams plague my sleep."  
  
"Your dreams, Legolas?"  
  
"I have dreams every night. Someone always dies. Someone that I should have been able to protect."  
  
"No one is perfect, my son. I still dream of the day your mother left us. I should have been able to make her stay, but no, I couldn't. I. . ." he trailed off. Could he really admit to this? "I should have never exiled Mithfalas."  
  
Legolas' face showed pain and hurt, from everything he was feeling, but he was otherwise stoic in manner.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, but his body betrayed him. He fell suddenly into the king's arms. "Legolas? Legolas!" He picked the boy up and ran to a healer's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas woke and immediately mumbled a quiet "I'm okay. I'm not hurt."  
  
"You were poisoned by a spider, my son. You are hurt, whether or not you wish to admit to it."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
The king smiled. "Yeah, I know you are. You scared me."  
  
"I am sorry, Ada."  
  
"Do not apologize, Legolas. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I want to go North."  
  
If the king hadn't been used to his son's erratic ways, the change in conversation would have surprised him. "You can't. The Festival starts tomorrow night. I understand that you do not wish to go, but you need to be there."  
  
"My best friend just died, Ada. I am not going to the Festival."  
  
Thranduil kept his voice gentle, but there was a no-nonsense tone to it. "This is not negotiable, Legolas. I know you think me harsh for this, but you have missed too many events as it is. You need to attend this one." Nor would he allow his son to hide away form the world. He had done that twice before and only further hurt himself, if only emotionally. He would not see his son go through that again.  
  
Legolas nodded in defeat. "As you wish."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The prince blinked. "My lord?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. Legolas only used "My lord" whenever he was in trouble, uncomfortable, or angry. Though, he supposed his son felt a little bit of everything just now.  
  
"My son, I understand your loss. Aldarion was like a son to me, and I know he was a brother to you. But he would not want you to mourn and keep to yourself. We have planned a memorial for him tomorrow night, just before the Festival begins. I will not require you to announce it.  
  
Gratitude first flooded his mind, but Legolas shook his head. "I could not save him, the least I can do is lead others in remembering him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am. May I leave?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"I need to find Séreméla. She needs to know what happened. I would rather her hear it from me than anyone else."  
  
"She will not react well."  
  
"I don't expect her to." Legolas nodded to his father then took his leave. The king sat in the healing room with his head in his hands.  
  
He was traveling down the familiar path to losing his son. Another son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
His cousin met him half way down the hall. "Where is he?"  
  
"Sera," Legolas took a deep breath. There was no god way to say what he had to. "He is gone."  
  
"When is he coming back?" She refused to believe her cousin's words.  
  
"Sera,"  
  
"He'll only be gone for a little while, right?" The questioned begged for agreement. When Legolas said nothing, Sera spoke again. "Will you just let me believe that for a little while?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "He'll be home soon."  
  
The girl hugged her cousin. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded into her hair. He did not trust himself to speak just now.  
  
"I'll see him soon."  
  
Legolas pulled back from the girl. "No, you're staying with me. Don't you dare go to him."  
  
Her eyes were pleading. "There's no reason for me to stay, Legolas. My heart is broken."  
  
"Can't you just believe that he's coming back soon?"  
  
"Sooner if I go and find him."  
  
"I can't lose you too, Sera. Don't do this to me. We can get through this together."  
  
"Don't you see, Legolas? I've nothing else to live for! He was everything to me."  
  
"Sera, I don't want to fail you too." He spoke the words to an empty hall. His cousin had left him alone to his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: All right, so what was wrong with that chapter?  
  
Holy monkeys there were a LOT of you! And yes, Aldarion actually DID die. And don't think that Fal's off the hook yet. . . Aragorn's chapters are NOT dreams, nor or they part of Legolas' dreams. All you know is that he hasn't died yet.  
  
Dragonfly: Sorry I took AGES. . . I do believe that you're the only one who caught the double traitor in Berylla. Nicely done. And no, I won't kill Aragorn. . . he has to make it to the Fellowship, but Fal is free game.  
  
Lauren: I'm usually a lurker too, lol. Oh jeez, your nails must be gone by now, I've waited so bloody long to update. I don't like slash either, but I will read the occasional non-con (even though it technically doesn't work. . .) Thanks so much for the review! (And yes, I recognize you!)  
  
Silvertoekee: No cliffie this chapter, right? See, I'm not all bad. To be honest, I didn't expect Berylla to be on their side either, until I wrote that chapter, anyway. It was going to be something very similar to Nifren's story, but my muse thought otherwise.  
  
Angel With No Wings: You don't need to go back and read everything, it's something I've stressed quite often. Lol, sorry, look at all the reviews I got this chapter (how many replies I wrote!) and you were one of about three people that liked her. If it means anything, she wasn't originally bad, lol. Thank you for the great compliments!  
  
SPEoD: Ah, but see, there's more to how cool Fal is. . . what REALLY happened in that story, not just what Legolas remembers of it. . . but NO, no one voted for that story, lol. And let me just say. . . never jump to conclusions!  
  
Shadow Warrior: Yes! You caught the double traitor in her too! Yay! Uhm. . . and all I have to say is, "ask and ye shall receive." Cryptic, I know, but I can't say more. . .  
  
Lady of Nimrodel: Lol, that was the most emphatic review ever! It was so cool! (Thanks!) You're a seriously cool reviewer!  
  
Kenderbender: Lol, thank you. I don't know, would I? He's an OC, so there's nothing that says I have to keep him alive. . .  
  
Das Blume: You know, I'm a fast runner, and I'm really taking advantage of that ten seconds. . . I'm serious, how soon you all forget. . . I will tell you in a few chapters WHY I laughed. I can't say just yet. Actually, I can't remember. . . you either pegged the plot right on or you were way out in right field. Have you actually used a Ouija board? I did once, and it spelled "Satan" and the candle blew out. . . I have touched the thing since. Uhm, hm. . . I don't know how to say this without giving it away. . . well, you'll see. Just, if I had a motto, what would it be? There you go. There's the answer to your pleas.  
  
Lady of Aqawondel: Sorry for the long wait. Most people go through doors, hun, not walls. And. . . hm, I'll just grin evilly.  
  
Gwyn: You're right about Strider, and you are definitely on the right track about Fal. Actually, you were right, he WASN'T dead, but that says nothing for the future. Do you remember last chapter's cliffie?  
  
Luthien: Yeah, school work sucks. I'm so sorry for my memory, but what would you like a summary of? (What can I say, school bites!) And please don't kill me, the story will never be finished!  
  
Grumpy: Lol, you knew about her before I did. . . her evilness was spur of the moment. I'm glad she's gone though. (  
  
Nenya: I always have it my way, lol! I like Mithfalas. Too bad he's dead (or soon will be!) The Festival is the next Leggy chapter. I'd reply more to your review, but I'd end up giving too much away. . .  
  
Dimostiel: Bob is a strange little spider. He was tap dancing for me today. Odd little creature.  
  
Das Blume: Didn't I already reply to you? Hm, what you remembered wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but you do make a beautiful point there. I didn't forget that either, lol, don't worry. Don't you think (after this chapter) that a dream is part of that connection? Lol. . . all I can see if Minastir all drunk now. . . Jack Sparrow, lol. Well, now can it be proven that he wasn't playing a sick game on Legolas? And very nice with the nightmare question. You pegged it exactly! You're the only one, too. Cookie for you.  
  
Wildfire2: I was lying 'cuz Leggy was only dreamin'. Evil, aren't I? He will meet up with Aragorn soon (not the next Leggy chapter, but the one after that.) Maybe not Fal though. He could very well be dead.  
  
Jazzy: I've just created a tally of poor Mithfalas'. You're the first. He is hot! Plus, I feel like I know Leggy so well (cuz I'm writing him) that Fal is like, your friend's hot older brother. . . I'm not insane, I promise. Hey, he's free for prom. Plus, I'm still using him, so he can't run too far away!  
  
Arayelle Lynn: You're the only one that liked the cliffie, lol!  
  
Coolio02: Torment is my middle name! Hey, no cliffie in this chapter! 


	10. Heartache and Denial

No one noticed that there was no letter in the last chapter!  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. . . it's about half the length as normal, but that's the way it broke up. There isn't much action, just a much needed conversation between. . . well, you'll see. And take heart! The Spring Festival is next!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A word in a strange language was shouted, and the men turned and fled. Aragorn instinctively shouted at Mithafals in Elvish to follow the one in the front of the group. Without a word, the elf obeyed.  
  
Just as quickly as it had been occupied, the bar was emptied. There were a few moments of stunned silence. "Are you all right, Nifren?"  
  
"Aye, are ye?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I am sorry about yer girl."  
  
Aragorn shrugged, hiding the sadness in his calm manner. "Live and learn, I suppose."  
  
"Who was that man who brought you in? Why did you surrender to him?"  
  
"It was an elf. A friend of mine. He's on our side."  
  
Nifren shook his head. "When all of this over, I'm goin' home and relaxing for a good long time before I start another bloody adventure."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Sounds good. Maybe I'll do the same." He did miss his family and the comfort of his own bed. He looked at Berylla, lying on the floor, and sank into a nearby chair. Neither man moved until the front door was opened again.  
  
Out of reflex, Aragorn was on his feet and had the tip of his sword against the person's throat before they could react.  
  
Hands rose in a peaceful manner. "Mithfalas."  
  
Aragorn lowered the sword just as quickly. "Sorry. Just paranoid."  
  
The elf laughed. "Really? I couldn't tell! Sorry to tell you, but he got away. He has a habit of disappearing like an elf when he wants to."  
  
Nifren spoke up, "Why are you helping us?"  
  
"A self appointed mission, if you will. I help those who are in need of it."  
  
"Is that because of Legolas? Because you couldn't protect him?" Nifren raised his eyebrows at his younger friend, but said nothing. He knew this conversation was not meant to reach his ears.  
  
"Yes, but not for the reason you think. Be careful, Edan, you do not know half of Legolas' past. Do not assume so."  
  
"I meant no disrespect, and I apologize. Indeed, I am very grateful for your help."  
  
"I suggest you find another place to stay. He'll be back, and now he'll be able to get to you."  
  
"Or if all three of us stay in my room, we can avoid attack that way."  
  
"Do not think that he'll come alone. He is far too wise to think that we would be so stupid."  
  
Aragorn sighed, nodding. "Why is he trying to take over the town?"  
  
"Militaristic strategy."  
  
"I see. So there are more that he wants to take over, and this is just the first?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I beg yer pardon, Mithfalas, was it? But who are ye?"  
  
The elf smiled. "I am Mithfalas, a simple elf with no homeland. I'm a wanderer, and it is my self-appointed duty to protect those in need. That is all you need know about me, good sir."  
  
"I beg to differ. A mysterious elf drags my partner in and convinces him to give up his weapons, then suddenly switches sides? How can I be sure the traitor did get away, and ye didn't let him get away?"  
  
"You can trust him, Nifren," Aragorn interjected. "He's saved many lives, including my own, twice now." He looked pointedly at the elf. "I would trust him with my life."  
  
Mithfalas smiled. "Hannon lle, edan."  
  
"Legolas has been asking about you."  
  
Nifren excused himself at the point, realizing that a personal conversation was about to take place. He was more insightful than most gave him credit for.  
  
"I've seen his bird at times, so I assume he is not here?"  
  
"Nay. Have you seen him?"  
  
The elf shook his head. "You know that I can't. It was a risk seeing him in the Golden Wood as I did."  
  
"I wish he could have come with me here."  
  
Mithfalas shook his head. "If Thranduil has held to tradition, it is almost time for the Spring Festival. Legolas would not be allowed to leave."  
  
"That's what he told me. So what couldn't you do to protect Legolas?"  
  
"If he hasn't told you, then it's not my place to get involved. If I were still his brother, I would tell you, but it is his own decision now."  
  
"But you are! A law cannot change blood! Sometimes you elves kill me with your beliefs."  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
Aragorn sucked in a breath at the change of conversation. "I'm not."  
  
"No wonder Legolas likes you. You're just like him. Please let me tend to that wound."  
  
"It's just a scratch. Really."  
  
"Indeed. Were you like this always, or did you learn it from my brother?"  
  
"You contradict yourself," the man breathed. "You say that you are not related to him, and yet you call him 'brother'."  
  
A pained looked crossed Mithfalas' eyes. "A habit I have not yet broken. Now, about your wound," he said, trying to probe Aragorn's side.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Trust me, I'll deal with it on my own."  
  
There was an awkward silence before Aragorn spoke again. "How did you know to come here?"  
  
"I keep in close contact with many rangers. They tell me where I most need to be."  
  
"You should be a ranger, for what it's worth."  
  
The elf shrugged. "So I've been told." He watched as Aragorn fell into a nearby seat, leaning his head back in exhaustion.  
  
He spoke so much without ever opening his mouth. At least, it seemed so to Mithfalas, but he had grown quite use to reading people's emotions. The human's were displayed across his face like a banner. He would never be successful in hiding them, should he ever need to.  
  
"Why are you friends with my. . . with Legolas?"  
  
The question caught the ranger off-guard. He leaned forward. "I befriended your brother because he saved my life."  
  
"I was told that you saved his."  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "It worked both ways. You can't be saved by someone without feeling differently about them."  
  
"Protect him for me, Ranger. He will need you."  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, but did not voice his question. "I would lay my life down for Legolas."  
  
"Aye, as I'm sure he would do the same." He leaned back, lifting the front legs of his chair off the ground. "You should rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
Aragorn nodded as Mithafalas left, his eyes trained solely on Berylla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers: See? No cliffie! And neither of them died! And by the way, that very important detail that you all forgot was that I said Fal was gonna make an appearance in the next few stories AND that I wouldn't kill him for at least three more stories. See? If I killed him, I would have been a liar.  
  
Angel With No Wings: Lol, I'll take that as a compliment anyway. See above. :-D  
  
Lady of Nimrodel: Uhm. . . kind of missed the heaps. . . sorry. Don't worry though, he and Legolas meet up pretty soon and then ANGST GALORE! Oh, the things I have planned. . . Thanks for the awesome compliments!  
  
Silvertoekee: I swear my updates are so much faster when I actually have the story already written out. The next few are all ready to go, so after this, my updates will be somewhat regular. Yeah, I liked Aldarion. . .  
  
SPEoD: I'm sorry, what's confusing? I'll explain. I liked Dar too. ( Unfortunately, someone had to die, and he created the most angst for our dear Leggy. :-D Yeah, you and maybe two other people voted for that story. I was sad.  
  
Dragonfly: Thranduil isn't making him go to make him celebrate, he just doesn't want Legolas to hide himself away in his room for the rest of his immortal life. I get into this in another story, but Legolas has a habit of distancing himself from people when things like this happen, and Thranduil's just worried about his son. He's doing a good thing, really.  
  
Lauren: Haha, don't worry, there's plenty of hurt/comfort on both sides coming up! That I can guarantee! Thranduil is worried that his son is going to do something stupid and he doesn't want Legolas to get hurt anymore than he already is. Oh I screamed when Shelob came on. I hate spiders. ::shivers:: Haha, I can't even spell Sera's full name, I have to copy and paste it, lol. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Wildfire2: Uhm, well, one of his *two* best friends, actually. He still has one of them. . . Hm, you think he should huh? I think we know Legolas well enough to know that he probably will :-D Thranduil's not trying to be mean, he's just being protective!  
  
Deana: Hm, Thranduil and Mithfalas will have to deal with each other sooner or later, I suppose, but keep in mind that we don't know ALL of what happened to exile Fal, just what Leggy knows. Thranduil isn't the only one to blame. ::GASP!:: Does this mean Mithfalas may not be the hero everyone thinks he is? We shall see. But no, he won't die anytime soon.  
  
Gozilla: Thanks so much! Sorry this update wasn't very quick!  
  
Coolio02: I liked Dar too. You're the first person to hit on it- Legolas feels like a total failure right now. Poor guy!  
  
Gwyn: Hm, do me a favor and read my response to Deana (she's three review responses above you,) but yes, he does deserve life. That's why I didn't kill him! Which leads to another question. . . what's going on with Legolas' dreams?  
  
Lady Aqawondel: An evil grin from me is usually a fairly bad sign. . . lol! Yes, Sera's an OC. Not a Mary-Sue by any means, though! She's not gonna be around very long though. . . ::another evil grin:: Aren't I awful?  
  
Nenya: Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. I'd tell you more, but right now, every little detail is a huge plot development! When it gets slow again, I'll start being more liberal. Yes, where Fal showed up was totally real, just him dying was a dream. And yeah, I'll have to lighten up on our dear little elf. . . he'll go North soon, no worries! Uhm, hm, interesting thoughts on Tel. You'll find out next chapter, but he doesn't deal with grief by tears, I'll say that. Hm, and your guess. . . BINGO! Oh, in Hidalgo, when he was about shoot the horse. . . I swear I started crying and I was gonna boycott Disney for the rest of my life if he had actually pulled the trigger! I love that movie!  
  
Das Blume: What was wrong with it????? THERE WAS NO LETTER! ! ! I can't believe no one caught there. I guess there was too much angst to really notice. Did I really have bad spelling? Ah, no, as far as we know, Legolas can NOT see into the future. Others just think he can because of his dreams. No, I wasn't going to kill the loser, I just wanted to see if I had developed Dar enough. Nearly everyone picked Tel! I couldn't go back and kill Tel instead though, because he wasn't the one engaged! Oh yeah, we've got those Urban Legends too. Nope, nothing stupid or heroic this time. . . but my Lord wait for chapter 12!  
  
Arayelle Lynn: Yes, I figured there was WAY too much angst to add a cliffie in there too for you guys. I'm not THAT evil.  
  
Jazi: Haha, I was laughing so hard at this. . . Yeah, in my first story when Leggy and Arwen were dating, someone told me it wasn't logical because they were actually related somehow, very distantly, and my response was, what, she and Aragorn aren't? Isn't Aragorn Elrond's nephew's son, and Arwen his daughter? That's not THAT distant. . . that's sick. . . Hey, you can take a month to review, it's okay, cuz I take forever to update!  
  
F h c: China! That's so cool! How was it? Lol, hey, Legolas' life isn't all daring stunts! He's got responsibilities too! Trust me, it gets dramatic. That's a whole story in itself, Legolas/Arwen/Aragorn. Thank you so much, your reviews are so kind!  
  
Nanar: Ah, I liked Dar too! Sorry. . . Now I miss him . . . Thanks for the review! 


	11. Apology

Guys, I love you all, and I am SO sorry about not uploading in God knows how long. My internet was down for the longest time and I just got it back today. I will start uploading chapter again ASAP! Thank you all for your patience!  
  
El 


	12. Forget the Past

I'm so sorry for the delay! Thank you EVERYONE who waited patiently for me. Also, sorry if formatting is all screwed up! FF.net is messing with my head again!  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the knock on the door. They had moved to a different inn- could the traitor have found this out already? Mithfalas exchanged a glance with Nifren before nodding to Aragorn. Drawing his sword from its sheath, he threw the door open and had the weapon at the knocker's throat.  
  
"I come in peace!" The visitor spat quickly. Mithfalas made a startled noise.  
  
"Another bloody elf! I don't think we can trust 'em, Strider!"  
  
Aragorn lowered his weapon, his lips spreading in surprised smile. "Legolas. I don't even know what to ask."  
  
"I followed my hawk here." His eyes swept the room, landing finally on his brother. Mithfalas was expecting shock, maybe even anger, but what he received was a warm smile. "You're the last person I expected to find here."  
  
"Aye, I might say the same. Is Ada. . . I mean, Thranduil, holding the Spring Festival this year?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"And yet you are here."  
  
"I kind of ran away."  
  
"You ran away?" Mithfalas said.  
  
"Kind of?" Aragorn added.  
  
The ranger moved away from the door, allowing his friend in.  
  
Mithfalas pressed. "Why?"  
  
Legolas did not want to say anything, but he knew he would have to talk about it sooner or later. "Do you remember Aldarion?" Both Mithfalas and Aragorn nodded. Nifren was looking rather irritated about being ignored.  
  
"He is dead."  
  
"What?" The two chorused. Aragorn gathered his bearings faster than Mithfalas. "How?"  
  
"The spider hunt that I told you about. He was killed." He turned his eyes to his brother. "Sera is dying now."  
  
Mithfalas said nothing, but crawled over the bed he was sitting on and took Legolas into a comforting embrace.  
  
Aragorn noticed his partner's agitated look. "I'm sorry, Nifren. This is Legolas, Mithfalas' brother, and my good friend. Legolas, this a fellow ranger."  
  
"Mae govannen, mellon nin."  
  
"It means 'well met, my friend'." Aragorn translated for the other ranger.  
  
Nifren smiled and nodded. "Indeed. From where do you hail?"  
  
Legolas hesitated. "Greenwood the Great," he said at last, not entirely trusting the human.  
  
"Ah, another Mirkwood elf. It seems you all are anywhere but in Mirkwood."  
  
Mithfalas sighed. "I am not a Mirkwood elf. I lived there once. 'Tis all."  
  
Legolas changed the subject quickly. "When do I get to meet this lady of yours?" He regretted the question as soon as he asked it, though he knew not why. The room went still and silent. No one would look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, what did I miss?"  
  
Aragorn swallowed, took a breath, and replied, "You and I have a lot that we should catch up on."  
  
Mithfalas stood. "Nifren, would you join me for a drink downstairs?"  
  
The other ranger remained quiet, eyeing Legolas as he left the room.  
  
"All right, my friend, what happened?"  
  
Aragorn sat on the bed and spilled his story. He still did not shed a tear. Before Legolas could even admit to himself that he had nothing to say, Aragorn asked for the details about Aldarion.  
  
"It seems as though we're both a wreck, does it not?" The young man forced a laugh when Legolas too had finished his story.  
  
Legolas was shaking his head. "My life was perfectly normal before I met you-"  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"-and then I finally get rid of you and everything still went wrong."  
  
"I know you did not just blame your problems on me."  
  
"I'm really glad you came, Legolas. The human needs you."  
  
Legolas nodded. "The truth is that I needed him just as much."  
  
Nifren walked towards the two elves. "Strider is still limping."  
  
Legolas looked to Mithfalas for explanation.  
  
"He hurt his ankle during the battle."  
  
Nifren shook his head. "It's not from that. It is from his wound."  
  
"What wound?" The two elfish voices blended.  
  
"He was stabbed in his leg a while ago during the night when we were chasing the traitor."  
  
Legolas creased his brow in memory but said nothing. Mithfalas nudged him, telling him to go and tend to his friend.  
  
Legolas entered Aragorn's room soundlessly, causing the human to jump when he spoke.  
  
"How wounded are you, my friend?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Her family had a funeral for her today."  
  
"You did not attend?"  
  
"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I know she was a traitor, and she didn't have feelings for me, but that doesn't change how I felt."  
  
"You should have gone to the funeral."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To say your final goodbye."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I am not ready to say goodbye to her."  
  
"But you have to. You are mortal. You need to get on living; you have such a short time to do so."  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through! You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love!" He paused, saw the look on his friend's face, and realized his mistake. "Oh, Legolas, I didn't mean that. You know I didn't, I am so sorry."  
  
The prince shook his head. "It's alright, I understand." He smiled. "You don't have to apologize."  
  
"I wish I could just go back in time and do things differently."  
  
Legolas nodded. He would go back so much farther that just a few days, though. Back to when his mother left, when Mithfalas was exiled. . . he would do everything differently.  
  
"I am sorry for what I said, Legolas."  
  
"I know you are. You're forgiven, do not fret over it."  
  
The door to the room burst open. "We have a lead, Strider! He's in the forest!"  
  
The human jumped to his feet with Legolas following.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"With you, Estel."  
  
"No you're not. Stay here."  
  
"Afraid I can't take care of myself, human?"  
  
"No, it's just with your record, I'd rather you didn't come." The wicked smile dropped from his face immediately. "I am so sorry, that was a horrible joke. I didn't mean it!"  
  
"You better let me come after making a joke like that."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I don't know how you put up with me."  
  
"It takes work. Let's go!"  
  
Legolas, hiding in the dense foliage of the trees with Mithfalas, glanced across the clearing and locked eyes with Aragorn and Nifren. He smiled and nodded, indicating that he heard the man coming. As soon as he saw the cloaked figure, his suspicions rose. The man was walking calmly through the clearing, whistling a merry tune, as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
It was a trap.  
  
No, it couldn't be. The man had no reason to suspect that he was being watched. Legolas jumped from the tree, landing steadily on his feet in front of the man.  
  
The man smiled. Legolas gasped. "You!"  
  
Reviewers: Ah, I make you wait a year, then it's short AND a cliffhanger. Sorry! I love you all!  
  
Deana: Yeah, I was just going to post it as chapter 12. Thank you for not deserting me! By the way, keep reading, you'll probably have another note further along.  
  
LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel: Why is it that everyone reads my stories where/when they're not supposed to? Of course, I am supposed to be working on my thesis, so then, I guess I write them when I'm not supposed to, lol.  
  
Dimostiel: Ballet? Didn't know he took that. You should see his moves from Hip-hop class though! Lol. Sorry this took me so long!  
  
Arayelle Lynn: I kind of missed the "soon," huh? So sorry!  
  
Das Blume: Ah, I hope you're still with me at this point! Haha, yeah, good luck to him finding those five minutes though! Believe me, when this is all over, he'll let it all sink in. Since I assume you came back from your little trip, how was it? I went to Texas for a wedding. :-D Yay! You gave me a small review and I gave you a small note back! YES!  
  
F h c: Thanks! China was polluted, huh? I guess it makes sense, but I never thought of it that way.  
  
Nenya: Hm, be careful what you say. Trust me, Leggy should stay on the Zoloft for a little while longer. ::GASP!:: I'm getting horrible at this, throwing my plot away. . . The Legolas/Arwen/Aragorn conflict is. . . huh, next, I think. The next story I mean. If it's not, it's the one right after. There's a ton more angst, don't worry! Thanks for the great review!  
  
Grumpy: Lol, yeah, he'll be confused for a while, but then he'll meet Arwen and things'll get okay!  
  
Angel With No Wings: Lol, are you confused? I dunno, maybe you do already know it. Stop stopping your thoughts! I wanna see what they are!  
  
Silvertoekee: Don't worry, no one noticed the lack of letter, lol!  
  
Wildfire2: Hm. . . remind me to hide from you after the next chapter. Congrats for picking up on the foreshadowing! Lol.  
  
Coolio02: Sorry for taking so long! Yeah, Aragorn hasn't gotten a chance to grieve yet.  
  
Lady Aqawondel: Well, she won't be killed, but that doesn't mean she'll live, either. I'm not sure, we'll see. Isn't Aragorn always stubborn?  
  
Gwyn: Haha, yeah, stop giving me ideas! Lol. No, I'm not even sure that Mithy and Thrandy will ever make up. We'll see. No, we figure out most the stuff this story.  
  
Jazi: Haha! The real story—he broke Thrandy's favorite vase! Oh God, I've turned into one of those authors you hate. . . leaving the story hanging! I couldn't help it though! I'm so sorry!  
  
Deana: Haha, the first and the last! I told you you'd have another note! Uhm, in answer to your question (that no one else should know!) is no. At least, I don't plan on it for now. :-D  
  
The next chapter should be up soon to make up for the wait! Thanks for hanging in there! 


	13. In Your Hands

Hey guys, sorry about the formatting last chapter. . . I don't even know WHY FF.net did that to me. . . hope this isn't as confusing for ya. . .  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Mithfalas had to fight to stay where he was as his little brother pulled out his knives and fought against the man's sword. If he helped his brother, the man would know to look to the trees, which would give away Strider and Nifren. Who knew how many men the traitor had hidden himself? He had just let his brother jump into a trap.  
  
The sword knocked one of the prince's blades from his hand, leaving him on the defensive. Mithfalas was restraining himself. Aragorn was ready to jump to his friend's aid, and probably would have had it not been for Nifren restraining him.  
  
Legolas lost his breath as he was knocked to the ground. "Where is he?" The man hissed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Legolas panicked at being straddled and squirmed subconsciously.  
  
"You do. Tell me where he is." The man smiled evilly at the prince, pinning him to the ground. "I can take away the one thing you cherish. Go ahead, Elf, lie to me again. I'll do it."  
  
Legolas shuddered to think of what the man had in mind, but he would not give his friend's position away.  
  
"Tell me where the ranger is."  
  
"Never!" The fear in his voice betrayed his stoic expression.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself, then." The man grabbed the archer's hands, pinning them above his head.  
  
Aragorn tried to rush forward as he saw the traitor raise a dagger, but Nifren held him back.  
  
"Let me help him!"  
  
"No!" Nifren hissed.  
  
The dagger drove downward, straight through the prince's palms. To his own shame, Legolas screamed in agony. The pain was almost unbearable, which surprised Legolas, remembering everything he had been through before.  
  
He felt bones shatter. His hands were. . .  
  
"Useless," the man whispered in the elf's ear, reading his thoughts. "Even with your healing abilities, I doubt you'll ever be able to use a bow again. Shame, isn't it?"  
  
Legolas was crying, but he had stopped struggling. Any movement would only cause more injury to his hands.  
  
Aragorn had looked away before he saw what happened, but the scream did not let him deny that it surely had taken place. He looked into Nifren's eyes, pleading with him. "Let me go to him."  
  
"Not yet. Strider, if we go now, he will only kill Legolas. I understand that ye want to help him, but ye would only be condemning him."  
  
Aragorn turned back so that he could see his friend. Legolas was staring right at him, tears running unchecked down the elf's face. They locked eyes for only an instant before guilt consumed the man. He broke the eye contact, leaving Legolas to his pain.  
  
"Tell me where he is, and I'll end your torment." He pushed his knee into Legolas' side. The elf gasped before he heard a faint cracking noise.  
  
"I will never betray him," He spat out.  
  
"As you wish. I will leave you with your agony." To the prince's surprise, the man stood and walked away. Part of the prince relaxed, dark memories fading again as he was un-straddled.  
  
Aragorn started forward again as soon as the traitor disappeared into the trees. This time, however, it was Legolas' voice that stopped him.  
  
"Baw," he said, speaking in elvish so that the traitor would think he was only speaking to himself. "Stay put, Estel. He is hiding in the edge of the clearing. He is waiting for you. Stay where you are."  
  
"What did he say?" Nifren asked.  
  
Aragorn did not answer. He was watching with amazement as the prince slowly lifted his hands. "What's he doing?"  
  
The prince grimaced in pain, but kept moving his hands steadily upward. The blade pulled from the soft earth easily enough, freeing his hands at least that much. Pausing, catching his breath, Legolas looked at his own blade. He had been ruined by his own weapon.  
  
'You are some warrior,' he told himself sarcastically. 'Ada would be really proud.'  
  
Placing the hilt of the dagger between his knees, he gently pulled his hand upward. Tears sprang into eyes as the metal slid through his hand. He gasped when the air reached it.  
  
Ignoring the burning pain of his free hand, he set his attention on the hand still trapped. He pulled it off the same way, using his knees, and could barely suppress his screams when the air touched that wound too.  
  
It was all Aragorn could do to stay hidden in the trees as Legolas tried to re-sheath his knife. It took him several tries, his frustration growing at the uselessness of his hands. Finally, he managed it, then using his legs to push himself to his feet. It was then that Aragorn saw how much of the prince's blood had stained the earth.  
  
Legolas looked at his hands, his mind reeling at the thought of never using them again. 'Stop. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Legolas. You have a mission to finish.'  
  
Aragorn turned to look at Mithfalas, but the other elf had disappeared. "Nifren, can we go to him?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, composing himself. "Do you see? He is not here! He is gone!"  
  
The forest was silent. Legolas turned his eyes to Aragorn and nodded, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn jumped from the tree, not caring how he landed. What mattered was getting to his friend.  
  
"He's all right!" Nifren yelled from behind him. "He jus' fainted from shock!"  
  
Aragorn did not hear him; he was rolling the prince onto his back, instinctively checking for vitals. Everything was fine; even his heart rate was normal.  
  
"This is my fault," he groaned, more to himself than anything. "Stupid elf."  
  
Legolas' eyes shifted into focus at that point, meeting the concerned gaze of Aragorn. "Why is it always you I see instead of my she-elf in bathing wear?"  
  
"You have to stop doing this to me, Legolas!"  
  
"Me stop doing this to you? Have you noticed who's always the injured one in these situations? Like now?" He held up one of his hands, which were still bleeding, for emphasis.  
  
"We have to fix those."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Not now. He'll back, trust me. We need another plan of attack. Where's my brother?" He added as an afterthought.  
  
"I'm not sure," Nifren answered. "He jus' disappeared after our traitor left."  
  
"Strider, you're in danger now. I recognize him and he knows it!"  
  
Aragorn blinked. "What? Who is he?"  
  
"It's Mar!"  
  
"What? We killed him!"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Who's Mar?" Nifren interjected.  
  
Strider shook his head. "That's a story for another day. Help me get Legolas to his feet."  
  
"No," Legolas said, pulling his arm out of the humans' way. "I can do it."  
  
Nifren looked to Aragorn, but the man just nodded. He watched Legolas struggle, but make it to his feet.  
  
"It would have been easier if you had let us help."  
  
Legolas only shot a glance at Aragorn before he sighed. The human seemed to have read his mind.  
  
"Don't think about them, Legolas. You'll be fine in no time."  
  
"Do not lie to me, human."  
  
And there it was, Legolas was getting irritable, though Aragorn couldn't blame him. He watched flickers of grimaces cross the elf's face, but if he had not been looking for them, he would not have seen them. Legolas was a lot stronger than Aragorn ever gave him credit for.  
  
"I've told everyone to relocate to our inn," Mithfalas said, walking through the trees and making both humans jump. Legolas could not look at his brother. "That way, should he come, he won't be leaving."  
  
"Good, we can figure out what we're going to do from there," Nifren answered.  
  
Mithfalas put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, pulling him away from the two humans. Aragorn noticed this and kept walking with Nifren.  
  
"Legolas, look at me."  
  
The prince obeyed.  
  
"You'll be able to use them again. I promise you that."  
  
"I'm fine, Fal. Let's just go." Legolas started to pull away from his brother's grasp, expecting to be left alone. Thranduil never pushed him about these things.  
  
The other elf pulled Legolas back. "No, Legolas, you're not fine. Did you even tell Strider about your side?"  
  
"What about it? Nothing is wrong."  
  
Mithfalas pulled his brother into a warm but firm embrace. Legolas winced. With each small gasp he let escape, Mithfalas lessened his hold.  
  
"Do you yet see my point, Prince?"  
  
Legolas nodded, tears springing into his eyes. "Fal. . .?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to pass out now."  
  
"What? Legolas!" The elf fell limp in his brother's arms. "Strider!" He yelled, gently lowering Legolas to the forest floor. "Strider, help me!"  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lady Aqawondel: I didn't mean to take my time, lol. My internet was down for six weeks! Sheesh!  
  
Das Blume: My internet was down too. For six weeks. Grrrrr. Lol, hope yours is doing better! And yes, a tone of work, the book that I ACTUALLY am working on, internet probs. . . ::rolls eyes:: Life. Can't live with it, can't live without it.  
  
Grumpy: Thank you. And don't worry, he'll meet Arwen next story :-D  
  
Arayelle Lynn: HAHAH! That's why I am never worried about death threats! Oh, and look, another cliffie!  
  
Coolio02: Hm, this cliff hanger is bad too, huh? I'm such a horrible, cruel author. And I enjoy it!  
  
Wildfire2: Hm, yeah, Leggy's just kind of. . . sad right now. So's Aragorn, actually. Is the elf banged up enough for you? Don't worry, I need Fal for a few more stories.  
  
Jazi: I am reading your new story, I just haven't reviewed yet! I got so far behind b/c of the internet being down. ::Sigh.:: Lol, looks like our two favorite elves have been causing you strife! I'm glad to have Fal back, though. I missed him. My internet was down for 6 weeks. It was awful! I beta for a lot of people too and I couldn't get any of their stuff back to them. Haha, sure, I'll babysit for ya. I think I owe you that at least!  
  
Angel with no wings: Yeah, I know, FF.net got all weird on my with the formatting and I hope this one is better! Sorry about that. This doesn't count as a cliffie, does it?  
  
F h c: Hm. Yes, Mar is back! He's an evil little bogey. He was actually supposed to make his appearance in the next story, but then things just worked out here, so I need to change a few characters around in the next one. . .  
  
Silvertoekee: I know, it was weird not have them together. I was writing, and suddenly one or the other would pop up and I'd have to send him back. They don't seem to like it much either.  
  
Deana: Lol, are you happy or what? Thanks for the great review!!!  
  
Oscar da Grouch: Email me! It keeps sending your emails back, so I don't know how else to get a hold of ya! 


	14. We Need to Leave

Hey all, I hope the formatting not still all screwed up. . . so sorry if it is. . . Oh, and even though it's not the same, thanks to Angel With No Wings. . . I'll give credit where credit is due. Great minds think alike.  
  
"What? Legolas!" The elf fell limp in his brother's arms. "Strider!" He yelled, gently lowering Legolas to the forest floor. "Strider, help me!"  
  
The human was by his side in an instant. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. He's so pale. Can you help him?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn answered. Not being able to help his friend was simply inconceivable. He felt for the heartbeat. It was racing erratically. Aragorn couldn't figure it out. He lost some blood, but surely not enough to warrant this reaction.  
  
"The blades couldn't have been poisoned; they were his own." Aragorn emptied the contents of his bag looking for something—anything—to help. Had Legolas said anything that could give him a clue? Dar had died. . . the spider hunt. . . the spring festival. . .  
  
"Legolas, wake up. I need you to wake up now." He pressed his hand over the elf's heart to keep from panicking. Legolas did not respond.  
  
"Legolas, please, I can't help you like this. Come back to us."  
  
The eyes shifted slightly.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
They all breathed a sigh of relief. Nifren, keeping watch, told Aragorn to hurry; they were about to have company.  
  
Aragorn threw the herbs into his sack again. "Tell me what's wrong with you, and don't you dare tell me that you're fine."  
  
Legolas nodded, encouraged by the urgency in his friend's voice. "I don't know. My hands. I think a rib may be broken."  
  
"Are you having trouble breathing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's something else. What is it?"  
  
"Help us here, Legolas," Mithfalas added.  
  
"I. . . I don't know."  
  
"There has to be something, Legolas! Think! Quickly!" He searched Legolas' eyes frantically.  
  
"Strider!" Nifren warned, retreating to them. Mithfalas pulled Legolas to his feet. The prince tired to fight the wave of nausea that overtook him. He slipped into darkness, uttering a single word.  
  
"What did he say?" Aragorn asked, following Mithfalas up a tree.  
  
"Spiders. He said spiders."  
  
Aragorn's feet disappeared within the foliage just an instant before a group of 30 or more men entered the clearing.  
  
"Search everywhere! I know they are near!"  
  
Mithfalas locked eyes with Nifren. With Legolas out and Aragorn caring for him, they were the only two able to fight. Two against 30 were impossible odds.  
  
"We'll have to escape through the trees. It's the only way."  
  
"Wait, I have to help him," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"There's no time, Strider. I want to help him just as much as you do, but right now, we need to go." Mithfalas was eyeing a man below who was trying to see through the leaves. "I can't escape with him," Mithfalas mouthed as Aragorn slipped something under the prince's tongue. Both he and Aragorn knew this.  
  
"I will not leave him," Aragorn pleaded desperately. He had never abandoned his friend, and he did not intend to start now.  
  
As he had grown so used to, Mithfalas pushed his emotions aside and shoved Aragorn forward. The human had no choice but to jump to the next tree, or fall to their hunters. He gave a final apologetic glance to his brother. "Stay safe."  
  
Legolas woke to the sound of men laughing and his head throbbing. "Strider?" he mumbled in a groggy state.  
  
The camp fell silent. Then, "Hey Boss, he's awake!"  
  
"Ah, good." Mar walked toward his captive, who had been bound to a tree. "Good evening, Legolas. I'm afraid your friends are not here. They seem to have abandoned you."  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
"But that's all right. As it turns out, Lady Luck has turned her eyes my way today. I came here with no intention of finding you. As it stands now, I have you, and will soon have your brother as well. The Lady will be satisfied then."  
  
None of his words registered in Legolas' mind. He felt better, but still horrible ill.  
  
"No words of defiance, Elf?"  
  
"They killed you."  
  
Mar laughed. "No, they didn't. They were idiots for not checking. Are you aware that I mean to kill you?"  
  
Legolas remained silent. The glazed look in his eyes told Mar that he was not fully coherent yet.  
  
"Leave him be. If anyone so much as looks at him, I will have their heads!" He turned on his heel and left the glade.  
  
Aragorn had not spoken since their hasty retreat out of the woods. He knew they had to leave, but somewhere deep-down, he hated Mithfalas for leaving Legolas alone. All he could do now was hope that the herbs he gave the elf had helped.  
  
"Strider, someone's at the door."  
  
Routinely, as soon as the door was opened, a sword rested at the base of the visitor's throat.  
  
"I don't think you want to kill me."  
  
"You have no idea," Aragorn growled. "Where is Legolas?"  
  
Mar's eyes fell on Mithfalas. "He is safe. For now."  
  
"And look what happened last time you said that."  
  
Mar adverted his attention back to Aragorn. "You gave him the poison, not me."  
  
"Why are you here?" Nifren asked, stopping the argument before Aragorn ended up killing the intruder.  
  
"To negotiate."  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
Mar smiled. "For you to stop interfering." He looked at Mar. "And him. For the elf we now hold."  
  
"No."  
  
Mithfalas shook his head. "Strider, let the man speak."  
  
Aragorn gaped at the elf, but Mar took the opportunity to continue. "In return, Legolas will be returned to you, and you will have our word that you will not be harmed."  
  
"No."  
  
Mar shrugged. "That's fine. Seeing as how neither of us want Legolas, I will just have to dispose of him."  
  
Mithfalas was standing behind Aragorn by now. "You will return Legolas to them alive and unharmed."  
  
"You will get exactly as I said."  
  
"And you said only that you would return Legolas. You said nothing about his well being."  
  
Mar smiled. "You've learned well, dear elf. So, do we have an accord?"  
  
"Mithfalas, don't do this! There has to be another way!"  
  
Mithfalas walked around the human, now facing him with his back to Mar. There was a very meaningful look in his eyes. "This is the only way. Trust me, Strider." He left the room, allowing Mar to close the door.  
  
"He's an idiot. It's a family trait. I've never met two elves more stupid-"  
  
"Strider, he has a plan. Did ye not see it in his eyes?"  
  
"His plan won't work. Get the others out of their rooms and find me in the forest," Aragorn instructed as he climbed out of the first level window. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to Legolas or his brother.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Deana: Ah, you make me smile. Hope this was soon enough!  
  
Jazi: So, how did Fiddler on the Roof go? I bet you sang beautifully! We just Wizard of Oz. A nightmare and a half. Lol, I love your reviews, hilarious.  
  
Wildfire2: Nah, that plotline is very overused. Leggy just gets threatened with it a lot. . . Well, they couldn't very well go down and stop him, I mean, yeah, it's Leggy but better than two hands than four lives, right?  
  
F h c: Keep writing? Lol, like you could stop me! Not all of them are planned, but at least the next three are.  
  
Angel With No Wings: I swear to the Heavenly Father above that I did not plagiarize your story! I've had that particular scene written out for ages, and I was very saddened when you posted it first. I DID NOT COPY! ! ! I promise!! ::Pouty face:: Please believe me. (I'll give away part of a future story for you. . . same thing happened with one of Cassia and Sio's stories. . . I haven't posted mine yet. . . I wrote it first. . . I was so mad! But since I didn't post yet, they thought of it too. Sigh.) And ah! You're so sweet!  
  
Nenya: Earlier in the chapter, Leggy broke a rib. THAT'S what Fal meant. And yeah, he'll be able to use 'em again. Promise.  
  
Arayelle Lynn: Lol. I'm not a cat! 


	15. The Trade

All right, six pages, this is a long chapter for me! Unfortunately, I have no idea where the story is going after this. I hate posting before a story is complete. Hey, ideas are welcome at this point. Like I said, ask and ye shall receive! Now enjoy. Oh, and sorry the formatting has been royally SCREWED UP, I will now separate scenes with the word BROUHAHA. (What can I say, FF.net has made me sink to new lows!)  
  
BROUHAHA  
  
Legolas was struggling against several men like a caged animal. He knew, somewhere in his mind, that if he continued this, he risked injury to himself, but the panic had long since buried that thought.  
  
"Would you just hold still? I can't hurt you. I've made a deal with your friends."  
  
"Oh, the ones that abandoned me?" Legolas spat.  
  
"Come now, you can't take everything I say seriously."  
  
"Then how can I trust that you won't hurt me?"  
  
"You keep this up and I might."  
  
Legolas did not stop his struggling. There was nothing that could make him feel safe in front of Mar. Inevitably, he hear a loud pop, and pain laced through his shoulder.  
  
Mar held his hand out, palm up. A yellow powder rested there. "Do you know what this is? It's a sedative with extreme side effects. Among them, complete paralysis. You may also notice that your pain threshold lessens greatly. Would you like me to use it?"  
  
A string of elvish curses came as a reply. Mar shrugged, blowing into his hand. Legolas shook his head, trying to escape the powder.  
  
"While that's working, I think you should see what I got out of that deal I was talking about." He moved out of Legolas' way. To the elf, it was like looking into a mirror. A blonde, regal elf was fighting off a handful of guards. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Let him go!" Mithfalas raged, twisting his body out of the guards' hold. He leapt forward, but was dragged back down by an additional three guards.  
  
Legolas' mind was already slowing, his body almost immobile.  
  
"Ah, now you don't want to be doing that, Elf."  
  
"We had an accord, you filth! Let him go!"  
  
Mar only smiled coolly at the elf's rage. "I will. Calm yourself. But you forgot to realize that I never did promise how he would be returned."  
  
"No!" Mithfalas yelled, nearly jumping out of the guards' hold again.  
  
Legolas only shifted his gaze, his struggles almost non-existent. Mar took the prince's chin in his hand, forcing Legolas to look at him. "You must know by now that the Lady wants you dead. However, I cannot kill you. That doesn't mean I can't hurt you."  
  
"No! You can't hurt him! Mar!"  
  
"Quiet, Elf," He said, his eyes never leaving Legolas'. "You watch this or I'll make sure you hear it, do you understand my meaning?"  
  
"Legolas! Fight them off! Come on, fight the drug! You can do it! Look at me, concentrate on me, Legolas!"  
  
"Elf, I advise you to stop talking!" Mar continued to keep his attention on Legolas, whose lips were quivering. With mild awe, he realized that this was not from fear, but resistance to the drug. He laughed.  
  
"You're actually trying to fight it off. That's almost admirable." He rammed a fist into Legolas' stomach. "Tie him to the tree and leave him," he ordered.  
  
"Mar, you spawn of orc, leave him alone! He's nothing to do with this!"  
  
"He's everything to do with this, dear Elf. How does it feel? After saving all of those slaves, and you can't even help your own brother?"  
  
"I will kill you before this is over." He only stopped his struggling when Legolas' eyes sought his own.  
  
BROUHAHA  
  
Aragorn heard an unearthly scream and recognized it as Legolas'. He ran, following the noise, with Nifren on his heels. Within minutes, he could see the small clearing that trapped both elves.  
  
"Do ye even know what yer going to do once ye get in there?" Another blood- curdling scream pierced the air. Nifren held the young ranger back. "Ye can't just go running in there. He'll kill ye and yer friends."  
  
"I know," Aragorn sighed. "We wait until nightfall."  
  
"They will have someone on watch."  
  
"We can take down one or two guards without anyone waking." Aragorn climbed into the boughs of a tree so that he could keep an eye on both elves.  
  
BROUHAHA  
  
Legolas fell without resistance when his bonds were untied. Mithfalas was released and sprang forward, cursing Mar. He pulled Legolas to him, careful of the injuries the elf had sustained.  
  
"You're all right, baby Brother. Focus on me. Just concentrate on me."  
  
Legolas was clinging to his brother with his eyes. It was the only thing holding him from succumbing to the pain.  
  
"Can you move?" When no response came, Mithfalas curled his body around Legolas, letting his hair hide both of their faces. He was crying.  
  
"I am so sorry, Las. So sorry. I tried, I did the only thing I could think of. I would protect you to the end of the earth if it were in my power."  
  
Legolas nodded weakly, nearly imperceptibly, as if to say, "I know."  
  
"Is it the pain. . ." A long pause. ". . . or the drug?" Legolas nodded.  
  
Mithfalas smiled. "You'd never admit that it was the pain, would you?" He wasn't expecting an answer. He picked up one of Legolas' hands. "I need to get these bandaged for you. If they aren't properly cared for, they won't heal."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes.  
  
"No, no you don't. Look at me, Legolas. There you are. I promised that they would heal, remember? Trust in me."  
  
Night fell slowly. Eventually, the men started to fall into sleep's grasp. Only two remained awake to keep watch.  
  
Mithfalas shifted his body, curling his legs under him. Legolas stirred, opening his eyes.  
  
"Sh," his brother said, pressing a finger to his lips. "Stay silent."  
  
Legolas nodded, stretching an arm. Mithfalas smiled. "You can move," he whispered.  
  
Legolas looked at his arms, as if he wasn't sure that he had actually moved them. "I still can't feel my legs," we whispered back, apparently having tried to move them.  
  
"That's okay, you'll get those back soon. You should be happy."  
  
"My hands are burning."  
  
"I can't do anything here. They won't let-" Mithfalas read the pain in his brother's eyes and sighed. He had to try. He walked towards the dying fire as quietly as he could, grabbed a bucket, and started back. A hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, but he managed to stay upright.  
  
"What are you doin', elf?"  
  
"I am taking water to my brother. He needs help."  
  
"Put that bucket back," the man grumbled.  
  
"He'll die otherwise," Mithfalas lied.  
  
"Fine, but be quiet about it and don't complain when I tell the boss tomorrow."  
  
"Fal, don't. Don't get in trouble here."  
  
"Sh, Las. It's fine. Let me see your hand."  
  
Legolas offered his right hand, the one that burned the most. Mithfalas looked him in the eye. "Make no sound."  
  
Legolas nodded, but had to fight not to scream as his hand was submerged in cold water. The icy sting that ran up his arm was enough to make any being squirm.  
  
Mithfalas tore strips from the bottom of his tunic to wrap around the prince's hands. Legolas was biting his lower lip.  
  
A stone dropped next to Mithfalas, and both elves froze. A bird caw floated through the leaves. "Don't move," Mithfalas hissed.  
  
"Where am I going to go without the use of my legs?"  
  
Mithfalas waved off his brother's remark, peering into the foliage above them. "Someone's there," he hissed again.  
  
"Fal, get Legolas!"  
  
The elf nearly jumped back. "Strider, I've killed men for less than that."  
  
"Get him and let's go."  
  
The elder elf shook his head. "I need to finish tending to his. . . where are the guards?"  
  
Strider smiled. "Out for a while. I'll see to his wounds."  
  
"No! I would not risk you waking them."  
  
Legolas could barely hear the conversation, the tones were kept so quiet. Mithfalas came back to him. "Give me your other hand."  
  
The prince obeyed, forcing his lips to stay closed despite the pain. When his brother finished, he nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"Not yet," he gently prodded his brother's ribs to prove his point. "You've too many injuries to risk overlooking something serious."  
  
Aragorn lowered himself another branch. "We're losing time. Dawn is fast approaching."  
  
Mar rolled over, his eyes wide open. Aragorn froze, trying desperately to blend with the tree. "What are you doing, Elf?"  
  
"Nothing," Mithfalas replied calmly. "I am merely tending to Legolas' wounds."  
  
"Were you given permission?"  
  
Mithfalas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him from saying anything they would both regret. Silence filled the glade.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
Mithfalas opened his mouth to smart off, but thought better of it. This was for his brother. "No, sir." He kept Aragorn in the corner of his eye, making sure to keep Mar's attention away from the human. "Leaving him as he was is against my better judgment."  
  
Mar rose, kicking into one of his companions as he crossed the distance to the elves. Aragorn, barely concealed by the leaves, held his breath. Nifren was poised, ready to grab his partner out of harm's way.  
  
Mithfalas rose to his feet, walking towards Mar. He needed to keep as much distance between the two humans as possible.  
  
The two enemies stood glaring at each other, malicious intents written in their eyes.  
  
"I should kill him, just to spite you."  
  
"Lay another hand on him and you won't have strength enough for spite."  
  
"Is that a threat, dear elf?"  
  
"It's a promise, loathsome human."  
  
Another voice broke the tension. "Fal, back off. It's not worth it."  
  
Mar smiled at Legolas. "You are wiser than I gave you credit for."  
  
"This isn't your battle, Legolas," Fal turned his head as if he was looking at Legolas, but instead, he gave Aragorn a calculated look. The human understood and nodded. Fal turned back to Mar. "You've had your fun, now let him go."  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"Then you will have failed to hold your end of the bargain, so I too will fail my end."  
  
Aragorn let his breath out slowly. If he could surprise Mar and kill him quickly, perhaps none of the others would wake. . .  
  
"Fal, just back down."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes at Legolas. He may not know Mithfalas very well, but he was anything like Legolas, there was nothing that was going to make him back down.  
  
Mithfalas took a breath, nodded, and turned to his brother. "Come, Las, we're getting out of here."  
  
Mar laughed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Mithfalas said nothing, pulling Legolas to his feet. He gave Aragorn a pointed look, then glanced off to the left.  
  
Mar whistled and the camp sprang to action. Aragorn leapt to the top of the tree, Nifren pulling him up.  
  
"What? What are you going to do, Mar? Kill us? Go ahead. Then what? You can't kill us until she's around! You know that!" He pushed Legolas away from him, somewhere towards the left. The younger elf stumbled and disappeared into the trees. No one seemed to notice as chaos ensued.  
  
Aragorn met the stumbling elf just behind the line of trees. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fal! We have to help him!"  
  
"Legolas, we can't, not now, they would kill us!"  
  
Mar growled in frustration. He knew the elf was right. Technically speaking, he was supposed to hurt either of them-  
  
"Where is?" He cursed, realizing the younger prince had just escaped his clutches. He barked orders for some of the men to start searching the surrounding forest. The elf was still partially paralyzed, he couldn't have gone far. "You will pay, you stupid elf!"  
  
"I'm stupid? Funny, though, how you're the one that last his captive!"  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas away from the edge of the trees just before Mar struck Mithfalas. He helped push the elf up a nearby tree, Nifren grabbing him, pulling him out of sight of the men entering the forest.  
  
Aragorn, however, was not so lucky to be unseen.  
  
BROUHAHA  
  
Yeah, Fal's an idiot. . . runs in the family, I suppose :-D  
  
Reviewers: (Now that I feel incredibly stupid for separating scenes with BROUHAHA. Let's hope it at least works. . .)  
  
Deana: Lol, I'm so horrible at this "posting quickly" thing. The next story will be loads better, since it's already written. I just needed this one as a filler to explain some things, and I'm more or less making it up as I go. Thanks for your patience!  
  
Jazzy: Ooh, look at Fal, he's really a good dancer! (Hm, there was a spider on my wall a few minutes ago, and arachnophobe that I am, I wouldn't touch him, so I just watched him to make sure he couldn't jump or anything, then I got uncomfortable and forgot about him, and now he's not on the wall anymore. That's bad.) Anyway, lol, who knows, Leggy's probably drunk too. Camp counselor, fun. Been there, done that. Showers are a girl's best friend at camp, lol. Without being discouraging, all I can say is: have fun!  
  
Lindahoyland: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. I always say that author's shouldn't write for the public, but the compliments and feedback really are what keeps us running!  
  
Wildfire2: The spider that bit him on the spider hunt. (Leggy's not very good at taking care of himself, is he?) It was 3. . . no, 2, against thirty, if they followed and got caught, bad things would have ensued, and try carrying dead weight around from tree to tree, quickly, without making any noise. But see, look, Leggy's getting away now! And. . . I'd like to give you a hint or something, but. . . well, I'd like to say I'd give away too much, but I really don't know what's going to happen. I hate when author's say that, and leave ya hanging for a year. I won't wait that long to force inspiration though, I promise! And you're right, as you can tell from this chapter, Mar is not a man of his word.  
  
Elainor: I am so thoroughly thrilled that everyone likes Fal so much. . . though I felt he was a bit out of character this chapter, but he's really mad right now, defending his brother, so he's got an excuse.  
  
Lainfaer: Lol, don't worry, Leggy's got to make it to the Fellowship, so I can't kill him off yet. Yeah, I know, ff.net has been making me really mad too!  
  
F h c: Fal did say yes to Mar's supposed trade. . . as one reviewer nicely pointed out, Fal doesn't seem like a man of his word, does he? But Mar's plan has been foiled again!  
  
Until next time, BROUHAHA! 


	16. Arguments, Leather, and Hunger

Sorry, sorry a million times! I've been really REALLY busy. Forgive me, and thanks for your patience!

BROUHAHA

Aragorn coughed as his head was roughly pulled out of the river. Mithfalas watched, helpless as his friend was tortured for answers he would not give.

"How's it feel, Mithfalas? Watching this, and doing nothing about it?"

"Just wait, Mar. The Valar will teach you your place."

Mar smiled. "Yes, of course. Will that be before or after you die?" He nodded towards the man holding Aragorn underwater. "Tie him and leave him. If he won't answer, we have no need of him."

Aragorn was hardly aware of the ropes securing him to a tree. "You do need me!" He fought his own disorientation to say those four little words.

"Do I?" Mar said, casually turning towards the human. "Why's that?"

"The Lady! From that town! Don't think I haven't figured it all out!" The angrier he got, the easier it was for Aragorn to regain his senses.

"Well, how nice for you. Did you figure out, though, that she doesn't want you at all? She only wants your friend."

Shit. Aragorn hadn't counted on that. He felt something wet slip around his neck, pulling him from his thoughts. Mithfalas must have known what it was, because his eyes went wide.

"Mar, don't do this!"

The man ignored Mithfalas, smiling into Aragorn's confused face. "Since you refuse to talk to us, we have no need for you. You should have answered our questions; you might have lived another day. What you feel around your neck is a thick piece of wet leather. Do you know what leather does as it dries?"

Aragorn's mouth fell open, but no words came out.

"That's right. It shrinks."

BRUHAHA

Nifren sighed, helping Legolas limp along. "How long do ye think it will take until ye can move fully again?"

"I don't know. I don't make a habit of getting paralyzed. You're human, you tell me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Legolas shook his head and changed the subject. "Look, Strider and my brother are in trouble, and we need to help them."

"Personally, I don't think we can take on all those men. Ye can hardly move as it is, and there ain't no one followin' us. How fast do ye think ye can move being chases? Eh?"

"You don't have to be rude about all of this. At least help me think of something. I know what they want, and they'll kill Strider."

Nifren let go of Legolas' arm, making the elf stumble without the support. "Strider and I had this whole situation under control until ye and yer damnable brother came into town. Ye two have only made things worse."

"But there WAS a situation before we came, so do not tell me that you are blaming us for this. Damn it, help me for Strider's sake, if nothing else."

Nifren sat on a nearby tree-trunk, a faint noise coming from his throat.

"And don't growl at me, you stubborn, pig-headed human."

"Such manners coming from a prince of the eternal race."

Legolas rolled his eyes. Given the situation, manners were the last thing on his mind. He sank to the ground, holding his head in his hands. "Why do you hate elves so much?"

"Yer not trustworthy."

"One of us hurt you."

"Oh, don't pretend ye know so much about me."

"And you decided that whoever that one elf was represented the entire race." Legolas sighed. "Like I did."

Nifren laughed. "Ye don't like elves either?"

Despite himself, Legolas smiled. "No, it's men I don't care for."

"And yet yer friends with Strider?"

"Strider is the exception. Nor is he completely human."

"I will never understand yer race."

"Nor I yours."

There was a short silence, before Nifren chuckled. "We just agreed on something."

"Do you suppose now that we can agree on a way to help Strider and my brother?"

Nifren smiled. "I don't know if we're ready for that yet."

Legolas laughed lightly. "Yes, you may be right."

BROUHAHA

Aragorn tried to breathe slowly, tried not to panic. The leather was so incredibly tight that he had lost all awareness of his surroundings. He tried leaning his head back to open better access to his airways, but it only helped marginally. He knew it wouldn't help for long, either.

BROUHAHA

Nifren woke with a start when he heard his elfin companion gasp. "What? What's wrong with ye?"

Legolas didn't answer him. He didn't even seem to have heard him. The elf was clutching his throat, gasping for breath.

Nifren ran to the elf, pulling the long, slender fingers away from his neck. Was he sleeping? He shook Legolas gently. After a second, the elf's eyes shifted, and he coughed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Ye tell me. Having dreams?" The question was in a mocking tone.

Legolas shook his head. "Strider's in trouble. We need to find him."

"Oh really? What tipped ye off?"

Rubbing his throat, Legolas scowled. "If you're going to be like this all night, you can just stay here. I'll go find him."

"Ye won't! First of all, he's my friend too, secondly, ye can't take on all of those men by yerself. We've already seen that. Thirdly, yer still poisoned, fourthly-"

"Are you done, or shall we delay more? And I'm not still poisoned. Least ways, I can walk just fine." Legolas smiled at the man, then began walking away.

"Where are ye going? Do ye even know where he is?"

"No, but I have a better chance of finding him this way than by sitting here doing nothing."

"If I ever see another of yer race after this is all over, I'll just kill myself."

Pushing a branch back, Legolas sighed. "We're not all bad, you know."

"And neither is my race. So what happened to ye?"

Legolas didn't say anything for a few minutes. Nifren nodded to himself. "Okay, maybe ye'll tell me sometime later."

BROUHAHA

Mithfalas was hungry. Of all the things he should have been thinking about, all he could concentrate on was his hunger. He was in a cage. He was assured death as soon as they reached their destination. A slow and painful one at that. Aragorn was probably dead by now. His brother was in danger and probably still sick.

But he was hungry. And there was food, just out of his reach outside the cage. Mar had watched him for a while, sick amusement on his face. All Mithfalas had done was stare at the food, never making a reach for it.

Now that Mar and the rest of the camp had fallen asleep, he was straining to reach the bread. In vain. He sighed, falling against the bars. "Ai, Valar, if you will not feed me, at least do not let Legolas be stupid enough to come after us."

BROUHAHA

To my lovely reviewers!

Das Blume: Yeah, and this one's even shorter. Lol, no, a small review for you in a big thing! I'm proud of you! Oh hey, look, it's you again! Yes, QuickEditing SUCKS! It's causing me so many problems. Lol, "When someone lures you into a trap, for example. . ." I laughed! Yeah, I think I'll throw some of that in there. Thanks! Brouhaha was a random thought, since I was running out of ideas. It wouldn't even register for me! ") Does look rather odd, lol.

Deana: Sorry for the delay! ::Adding another dash to the Poor Legolas column::

Jazi: Lol, so, how ya feelin? Daemir is SO my kind of elf! LMAO! "Miffy, why are you such an idiot?" Ah, I was laughing at that. Lol, yeah, Miffy wasn't too thrilled with BROUHAHA. Legolas just found it incredible funny and couldn't stop giggling. Of course, he was all drugged, too. It means a lot of commotion (sometimes anger) mostly uncontrollable noise. A commotion. Hubbub. Lol. And I have no idea where it came from. I think I heard Gandalf muttering it, :-D Lol, enjoy the other ff world! We won't let the elves read it, at least!

Coolio02: Ooh, 2 poor Legolas'!! All right! LOl, sorry for the delay! 1 poor Mithfalas. . . (I'm keeping track of 'em, you know!) And yeah, he's an idiot. He's kind of fearless now, since he's escaped so many times. Plus, he wasn't counting on Aragorn to disobey him, so that made it harder. He's used to being a hero alone, lol.

Wildfire: Dude, is odd bad? Still, they have an injured person, and three of them can't fight off 60 humans. Orcs, sure, no sweat, but did we ever see them fight off so many humans in the movie? I'm trying to make this a bit realistic, too, because in reality, there's no way they would have been able to do it successfully. Hope the next few chapters are better. . .

Lainfaer: Sorry for the delay! I was cracking up at your explanation of "Don't kill Fal." :-D

F h c: The reactions to Brouhaha are hilarious! It means a lot of commotion (sometimes anger) mostly uncontrollable noise. A commotion. Hubbub. Lol. And I have no idea where it came from. Okay, so aside from the formatting issues, what was confusing?


	17. Unexpected Arrivals

**Hey all- the muse has been jabbering away, aside from being sick. . . bleh. The story is almost over- I think the next chapter might be the last. If any of you want either of the two back-stories, (Fal's execution or Oropher's AU jerkiness to Legolas,) really badly, let me know, otherwise, I'll be moving on to the next story in the series. Also, I'm trying a new scene separator, instead of BROUHAHA. As it was pointed out, that kind of ruins the moment when someone's about to die. Anyway, I hope it works, and please forgive me if it doesn't.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mar found the captive elf sleeping with his arm extended past the bars of the cage. He smiled to himself in sadistic pleasure and stepped on the elf's wrist.

Fal, to his credit, winced but did not cry out. His eyes shifted their focus, a signal to the human that he had awoken. "Hungry?"

"Hardly."

Mar shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Lying is unbecoming of an elf, especially one so regarded as a hero."

"You will die before this is over, Mar. You will never touch my brother again, and you will be a nameless casualty of the war to come."

"Aw, how cute," Mar smiled. "Are you threatening to get your homeland involved in a war over this? Oh, wait, that's right. You can't. You don't have a homeland!"

"You've no idea what your fate is to be. No agent of Darkness shall ever escape the Light."

"Perhaps not, elf. But I shall see your death before the Light ever catches me." He ground the heel of his boot into the elf's wrist before stalking away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'So,'Aragorn thought to himself, 'this is what it feels like, knowing you're going to die. I had thought it would have been more peaceful.' It was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Legolas gasped, clutching at his throat. He almost passed out.

"I knew ye were still poisoned! Stupid elf!" Nevertheless, he ran to the elf's side.

Legolas fell to the forest floor, on hand holding him on his knees, the other massaging his aching neck. "No," he panted. "I'm not poisoned. It's Strider. He's in trouble. We need to find him."

"How do ye know that?"

"Don't ask," Legolas replied, pushing himself to his feet. Nifren nodded and started walking.

"No," Legolas stated firmly. "Not that way." He nodded his head to the left. "That way."

Nifren followed the elf, shaking his head. "One day, Legless, I will discover yer secrets."

Legolas smiled despite himself. "That is doubtful, Nifren. An elf's secrets are too many for one man. Too many and too painful."

"A human's memories are not all sunshine and glory, ye know."

"I know." He thought of his adventures with Aragorn, the knowledge the young man held about the future, the responsibility he had before him. "Yes, I know. But you have just 100 years of them. To an elf, 100 years is just a second thought."

Legolas stopped talking when he heard moans and cries. The trees were talking to him, urging him on, telling him he was so close to his friend, but not close enough_. 'Hurry, hurry. He needs you! On swift feet, Child of the Stars,'_ they beckoned him. The more frantic their cries became, the faster he moved, until he broke into a dead run.

_'No, not that way. Turn there. Hurry!'_

He followed their directions unquestioningly; he wasn't even looking where he was going. He finally ran out of places to run, the river just in front of him. He looked around frantically, Nifren catching up, panting heavily.

"Where?" The elf shouted, confusing Nifren. "Where is he? I don't see him!" His heart was racing in desperation. He knew that in just a few moments, it would be too late. "Where is he?"

_'There, just there,_' the trees bowed their great trunks, as if pointing across the river. Legolas' eyes followed their boughs, finally landing on Aragorn. He dove into the water and swam. Nifren sighed, still not seeing his friend, and followed the elf.

Legolas pulled himself out of the water without a second thought, racing to his bound friend. It only took the elf a second to understand what was happening. He grabbed at the leather, but almost screamed at the agony in his hands. "Nifren! Help!" Nifren complied, but the leather was so tight, the man could not get his fingers under it. He finally pulled out his knife.

Only seconds later, the leather dropped to the ground, partially covered in blood.

"Is he still breathing?" Nifren asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied, vaguely wandering if his body would hyperventilate to make up for the lack of oxygen.

After a few moments, Aragorn's eyes fluttered open. "Legolas! You're. . . you're okay. . ."

"Shh," Legolas said. "Concentrate on breathing deeply. Don't breathe too quickly."

Aragorn did as he was told, his hand reaching for Legolas', which was held over the superficial wound. It came away bloody. "What did. . . you do to. . . me?"

Legolas smiled. "Nifren did it."

Nifren feigned shock. "The elf told me to!"

Both Nifren and Legolas laughed. Aragorn chuckled, but coughed violently. All three sobered immediately.

"Are you all right, mellonamin?"

"I am," he answered, "I really thought that it was over."

Legolas leaned towards the ranger so that Nifren could not hear him. "You will never die prematurely so long as I walk in Middle-Earth."

Aragorn smiled. "Hannon le," he whispered. "How did you find me?"

Legolas sighed. How could he explain it? He followed his friend's pain? It didn't make sense even to him. "The trees spoke of your predicament."

Nifren coughed. "There's still the other elf to rescue."

Mithfalas! Legolas stood, helping Aragorn up. "Strider, why aren't you with them?"

"They didn't need me. She doesn't want me. Just you and Fal. And I wouldn't tell Mar where you were."

"You could have lied, you know."

Aragorn smiled. "Yes, but where would the fun have been in that?"

Legolas chuckled, gently pushing his friend as the three started towards the southeast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mithfalas cursed as he saw the wall of the city come into view. Surely, being elven, he was the only one to see it, which meant they were still a day's ride away, maybe a day and a half, if he was lucky. He had been in this accursed cage for a few days now—for far too long. He was near starving. He prayed that his brother was still alive. He prayed that he could let go of his ties on this earth before they reached the woman's city.

He would give anything to see Legolas again—just not under these circumstances. "Go home, little Brother. Go home and be safe."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Legolas, please, I know you are desperate to get to Fal, but Nifren and I cannot go any further. We need rest." Even the small traces of elf in Aragorn were worn out. He was tired.

Legolas was resting on the balls of feet, ready to keep going, by himself if he must.

"Legolas, please."

He knew that if he asked Aragorn of it, the human would follow him. Could he do that to his friend? Every second they delayed was another second farther from Mithfalas.

"All right, but we leave at first light."

Nifren had already fallen to the ground, nearly asleep the second his head landed. Aragorn smiled softly at Legolas.

"He'll be fine, Legolas. We're moving faster than they possibly can, and we haven't rested for a couple of days. We'll catch up to them."

Legolas nodded, but said nothing. He sat against a tree, but sleep never claimed him. By dawn, he was waking the others.

"We should reach the city by nightfall, if we hasten," He said to a rather grumpy pair of humans. "If we reach it long after they do, it will be too late for him."

"I know," Aragorn said, stifling a yawn. "I just needed about another hour of sleep. It's okay, let's go."

Nifren decided wisely not to say anything. Finally, he spoke of Mar and his band of traitors. "Ye know that they will continue to the next city until they succeed in winning one over. After that, it's easy for them to win more."

"I know," Aragorn answered. "If we can dispose of their leader, Mar, then perhaps they will give up." He stopped talking when he noticed Legolas' attention drawn to something elf. The elf started running.

"Legolas? What is it? Where are you going?"

"I see them, Strider. They are resting."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By sunset, the three pursuers were hiding in the trees above the camp. Legolas was searching for Mithfalas while listening to various conversations.

"We should have made it to the city by now," one man said.

"Aye, 'tis true, but we pushed the horses too hard. They couldn't go on."

He moved to the next conversation.

"I can't wait until we reach the city. Find a beautiful maiden to bed. Well, she doesn't even have to beautiful at this point!"

Disgusted, Legolas trained his ear in another direction.

"Those stupid elves have caused us too much turmoil. We should just kill this one."

Legolas froze.

"True, I do agree," another replied, "but she would certainly have our heads. Her wrath is not something I wish to incur."

"It would almost be worth it. Come on, it's our turn to watch the blasted creature." The two men stood and walked towards the opposite side of the camp. They relieved two other guards who sat in front of a cloth covered box.

Legolas caught Aragorn's eyes and pointed. The man nodded, informing Nifren as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three companions moved as silently as possible through the sleeping camp. Aragorn and Nifren instantly killed the two guards as they snuck up behind them. Legolas pulled the cover from the box.

No, he corrected himself, it was a cage. Mithfalas cringed as the firelight flooded his vision, then gripped the bars as soon as he saw who stood before him.

"You are the stupidest elf to ever walk Middle-Earth!"

"Sh, Fal. We're here to rescue you."

Mithfalas shot a glance at Aragorn. "That didn't turn out so well last time," he whispered. "How did you. . .?"

Aragorn, rubbing his neck, nodded towards Legolas. Mithfalas rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Where are the keys, Fal?"

"Mar has them."

Nifren groaned. "Of course he does. They always do. And ye know what else? They are ALWAYS light sleepers."

The three rescuers glanced at each other. "I'll do it," Legolas said in hushed tones. "I'm the quietest of us." He crept away.

"Strider, you shouldn't have brought him here."

"I didn't have much of a choice, Fal. He brought us here, not the other way around. You know him. You try telling him no."

Legolas came back empty-handed. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "The key?"

The elf prince stared solidly at the ground, trying to form an answer, but no sound was made. A moment passed before Mithfalas understood.

"He can't get them, Strider. They are tied to Mar's belt."

Aragorn was confused, but he followed Legolas' gaze to his hands. "Oh, mellon nin, I am sorry. I will get the key. Stay with Fal."

The elder elf reached through the bars of his cage. "Show me your hands, Las."

Legolas obeyed, wincing when his brother prodded his wounds. Nifren looked at the caged elf with apprehensive eyes. He may not have liked Legolas, but he still felt badly for him. MIthfalas shook his head, a motion that went unnoticed by Legolas.

Aragorn came back, a triumphant smile on his face. "I got them," he whispered. "Which one is it, Fal?"

"Third from the left, Ranger."

Aragorn nearly dropped the keys as Mar's voice answered him.

"Oh, come now. The four of you really do take me for stupid, don't you? When will you learn? All so predictable."

Legolas gently pulled the ring of keys from Aragorn's fingers. "Here Fal, can you do it yourself?"

Mar had snapped and the entire camp came to attention. "Kill the humans, contain the elf."

The guards grabbed Legolas, who fought in vain due to his hands. Aragorn and Nifren pulled out their swords, even knowing it was useless. Mithfalas waited until attention was everywhere but on him, he sprang from his cage, grabbed Legolas' knives, and whistled. The surrounding forest erupted with yells and cries, men in grey forming seemingly out of the trees.

Less than an hour later, nearly all of Mar's men lay dead, while the leader himself and Mithfalas were tangled in a deadly battle with each other. Nifren was leaning against a tree, his shoulder bleeding profusely. Aragorn pulled his sword from the gut of an enemy guard, his eyes searching for Legolas. He found the blonde elf kicking and screaming against another guard that was trying to slip unnoticed into the trees. Aragorn was stopped short from rushing at him when the guard realized what was happening. He pulled a knife from his belt and pressed it to Legolas' throat. "Come any closer, and so help me, I will slit his throat!"

"You're not allowed!" Aragorn countered, still moving forward.

"No, but it does not mean I am incapable."

"You're bluffing."

"By all means, keep coming closer, and find out."

Aragorn stopped. "The Lady would have your head."

"She wouldn't. She ultimately wants him-" he jerked at Legolas, "-dead, so I wouldn't really be in all that much hot water."

"Kill him if you need!" Mar shouted, blocking a blow from Mithfalas. The elf screamed in rage, lunging with another attack.

The guard smiled. "See?"

Other, uninjured rangers were moving closer, ever so slightly, backing Aragorn in his rescue attempt.

Aragorn moved another step, his eyes locked with Legolas'. The guard pressed the knife harder, drawing a thin line of blood from the elf's neck. Legolas cursed his helplessness.

Aragorn stopped moving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Whoo-hoo! One more chapter to go, lots of answers in the next chapter. A summary of the next story will appear at the end of the next chapter. Jeez, this was a long chapter for me, too. I'm so proud. . . anyway, to my reviewers:**

**Deana: I'm so proud of myself—this wait wasn't nearly as long as the last one! Gr, is really bugging me lately. Hope this chapter held your interest!**

**Linda Hoyland: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Rae132: Lol, yes, as we can see, Fal was terribly wrong. Legolas has such a knack for getting himself in trouble. Haha, I loved that review, had me laughing.**

**Das Blume: Lol, I cannot wait for the old and senile days. I've been doing a lot of things, work, sports, getting ready for school. . . and then, of course, there are times when the muse refuses to talk. This is the first story I've updated before it was finished, so my updates have been terribly timed. Haha, I tried something different from BROUHAHA, since you did have quite a point. It just didn't work. At the time, it was the only think I could think of. Hope you liked this chapter. . . I feel kind of iffy about it.**

**F h c: I'm extremely interested in who Nifren reminds ye. . . er, you of, lol. He wasn't supposed to make it this far in the story. I planned on his death a long time ago, but he kept protesting, and, sigh, he's still here. I guess I have to keep him.**

**Faerlain: Lol, so you don't want me to kill the evil, good looking guys? Just the ugly ones? Lol. No, Aragorn has a destiny to fulfill, Legolas has to help him fulfill it, and Mithfalas. . . well, he's major part has been played, so I don't really need him anymore. We'll see what happens to him. ::evil grin:: I like this name too, very nice!**

**ClaMiAl: Thank you so much for your review! It went in my "favorite reviews" folder. I am grateful for the encouragement! **

**Jazi: ! You're back! Yeah, camp was LONG for me when I worked there. . . it NEVER ended, lol. I love how Dae pops in, and Miffy just walks in, all casual like, lol. No wonder they don't get along! (And yet they do. . . weird elves!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (A little late, lol!) Uhm, honey, I'm sorry, but you can't kill Mithfalas, I still need him for another chapter. Then he's all yours. I don't think I'll need him after that. But don't quote me on that! WELCOME BACK!**


	18. Healing

**Hey! I finally have a title for my series! It's the Macil a Pilin Series, which means, in Quenyan, Sword and Arrow. It only took me HOW many stories to find one? Lol. Anyway, I wasn't going to update THIS soon, but hey, I've made you guys wait for ages for some of the chapters, so now we're even. **

**So, I left one question pretty much unanswered, but it will be greatly addressed in the next story.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Unnoticed by all, one young ranger in the back pulled an arrow from his quiver. He had to be careful. The man was jerking Legolas' around, so aiming would be difficult. He could detect blood running down the man's arm from Legolas' neck.

He put the arrow to its place on his bow, pulled the string taut, and carefully aimed through the heads of those in front of him. He fired.

The man jerked Legolas again, brandishing the bloody knife. The arrow hit its mark, though not the intended one. Legolas cried out in pain. The ranger gasped, reaching for another arrow and firing, faster, this time. The man, shocked by the arrow now protruding from his prisoner's arm, did not think to move.

Legolas was released, but his legs would not hold him. He dropped to the ground while his captor fell behind him, dead, with an arrow embedded in his left eye.

Running forward, pushing his comrades out of the way, the young ranger knelt by the elf's side, opposite of Aragorn. He looked at the other human first, utter fear in his eyes. When he realized that Aragorn knew what had happened and was not angry, he turn his attention to the grimacing elf.

"I am so sorry, you Highness. I am so sorry. . . so sorry. . ."

"It's okay," Legolas whispered. "I understand what you were doing. It was brave of you."

"Please forgive me for this,"

"There is nothing to forgive. I know what you meant to do, and you ultimately did it. I owe you much gratitude, not anger. Be at peace."

"Thank you, your Highness. If there's anything I can do. . ."

Legolas winced. "Taking the arrow out would be nice."

Aragorn leaned forward, gently pushing the younger man out of the way. Holding the elf's arm down with one hand, he gripped the arrow with the other. "Brace yourself, Legolas."

The elf nodded his consent. "I am ready."

Aragorn, with no further warning, quickly pulled the arrow from his friend's arm. Legolas groaned, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The younger ranger was beside himself, nearly crying with hysterics.

All attention finally turned to the battle between Mithfalas and Mar. The rangers yelled, converging on the two, ripping the human away from the elf. Legolas, held by Aragorn, could hear Mar's shrieks and pleas for help. Finally, the forest was quiet. The crowd parted, and Mithfalas made his way to his brother.

"He's dead," he breathed as he sat next to the elf and his friend.

"Are you sure?"

Mithfalas smiled. "Yes. He's really dead this time, I made sure of it, as did the other rangers. What happened to you?"

Legolas looked at the young boy, the bow still tightly held in his hand. He noticed the elf's gaze and dropped his weapon, hands held in an apologetic gesture.

"He shot you?"

Legolas smiled. "Not on purpose. He was aiming for the guard." He gestured towards the dead body near him.

"Your bandages are soiled, Las. Did you fight them?"

"I wasn't just going to be led away like a child. I killed one of them."

"Yes, and your hands are bleeding again because of it." He ordered someone to get him some water and fresh cloth. "Hold him, Aragorn. He's not going to like this."

Threading his arm under the elf's own injured one, Aragorn pulled the elf against his chest. Mithfalas nodded at his brother's neck, and Aragorn used his other hand to gently push the elf's head back, against his shoulder. Mithfalas cleaned the blood away, inspecting the wound.

"It is not deep. The bleeding has already stopped." He moved on to the injured shoulder, cleaning it and wrapping it. Legolas inhaled sharply, but otherwise did not move. He grimaced when Mithfalas started unwrapping his first hand.

Thankful that his brother's eyes were closed, he motioned for Aragorn to look at the hand. The ranger sighed. The elf's hands were not healing at all.

A while later, everyone's wounds had been dressed and treated. Legolas had finally passed out from his ordeal, now soundly asleep, still in his friend's arms. "Where did they all come from?" he asked Mithfalas gesturing to the crowd of rangers.

"I told you I had things handled. Next time, it would pain you to believe me?"

"You never told me that you had them following you."

"Because it would not have been wise to tell you while Mar was standing in the doorway, Edan."

Aragorn looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I'm not as dumb as the three of you seem to think I am."

"Legolas has nothing to do with our rescue attempts. Either time."

Mithfalas nodded. "No, but had he been in the proper state of mind, he would have. You realize you only made things more difficult. Do you know how close we are to the city?"

Aragorn blushed at being reprimanded. He had only tried to help, after all. "I am sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine. No harm done."

"Well, not much, anyway," Nifren said, joining them. "How is he?"

"He'll live, but he needs to be tended to by a proper healer." He looked at the hurt in Aragorn's face and corrected himself. "A proper healer with the proper tools and medicines. He will lose use of his hands if he is not seen to soon."

Aragorn scooted himself against a tree, pulling Legolas with him. Right now, he just needed sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Estel, why do you look so down? In the last month, you foiled a traitorous plot to gain control of the North, foiled another traitorous plot against the sons of Thranduil, saved dozens of lives. . . what could you have to be saddened about?"

Aragorn smiled half-heartedly at Elrond. "It would have been nice if any of it was on purpose."

The half-elf laughed. "Do not worry for your friend. His hands are well on their way to healing fully. You brought him to me just in time."

"I know, I just feel like I am always failing him." Aragorn was not going to mention Mithfalas, just in case Elrond saw fit to send word to Thranduil.

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Then you have not failed him. Nor has he failed you. Brighten up, young one."

"There are still so many things that I don't understand. Like, that woman. . . who is she? Why is she so intent on killing the prince?"

"That, my son, is an age old grudge that you need not worry about."

"But Elrond,"

"No, Estel. Don't argue with me. You shall learn in time, I fear." A time very soon, unbeknownst to the elf lord.

"Yes, Elrond. Thank you for always taking care of us. It's good to be home."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas walked into his father's study with a noble air about him. The king stood at once and embraced his son.

"Oh, my little Greenleaf, when I received Elrond's letter, I feared the worst. Really, you have to stop doing this to me. I'm turning into an old elf, and I don't think my heart can take it."

Legolas smiled. "I don't plan these things to torture you. I don't plan them at all, Ada. What have I missed since I left?"

"Sera left us," Thranduil said, his smile fading. "Aldarion's family is well, however. Telemnar won the archery competition, despite his quite drunken state."

Legolas smiled. "That really says something about the other competitors!"

"No, it just proves how wonderful my talent is."

Legolas spun around. "Tel! Oh, it is so good to see you! I'm so sorry for everything I said."

"And I as well, my prince. My friend. Think nothing of it, for I do not."

"And I hope that I, too, am deserving of your forgiveness, my prince?"

Legolas glanced at Ministir, standing in the doorway. "I realize now, Tir, that you did what you had to do, remaining loyal to both of us, my father and me. It is I that beg of you your forgiveness."

"I readily give it to you, my prince! Oh, I am so glad you're okay!" He pulled Legolas into a tight embrace. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" His voice was mixed with utter relief and something strangely maternal, as if saying, "And if you do ever scare us like this again, I will wring your neck with my bare fingers."

Legolas smiled at that thought.

Legolas spent that night in the company of his father and his friends, his spirit taking wings at the interactions that he so missed. He even surprised himself when he had no trouble lifting a pitcher of wine. He was going to be okay.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He had said goodbye to Mithfalas as soon as he had entered Rivendell. He knew full well that he would probably never see the elf again, but then, he had said that to himself before. Nifren had traveled as far as the Southern edge of the city, then said his goodbyes and went on his own way. The same was true for most of the other rangers, though some stayed in the town, just in case. His hardest goodbye was to the of Aragorn—his brother in arms.

"When will I see you again, mellon nin?" Aragorn had asked as the two sat in front of a warm fire on the eve of Legolas' departure.

"In time. It won't be too long. I hear Elrond is finally going to have that archery contest. I shall not miss that."

"Legolas, that's at least two years away."

"That's no so long, Estel."

Aragorn shook his head. "Not to an immortal, but to me. . ."

Legolas smiled. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

But Aragorn was right. To an immortal, time meant nothing, an afterthought. But to a creature born of time. . .

Legolas sighed. There would come a day, not so far away, when time would catch up with Aragorn, and grey his hair, slow his walk, and eventually steal his last breath.

Aragorn shoved him to get his attention, smiling widely. Yes, a time would come when Legolas would have to say goodbye forever, but until then, Aragorn was still a young edan, full of hope and nobility.

He laughed then, throwing his head back in mirth, and Legolas saw an ageless wisdom in those human eyes—a glance at the king the man would one day become.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

**Deana: _The wait for this chapter was so short. I'm so proud of myself! See, Leggy's okay!_**

**Faerlain: _I didn't say that I was gonna kill him, I just don't need him anymore. If his death fits in somewhere, okay, if not, he can hang around. Lol, don't get all freaked yet. Besides, I've just been informed that maybe I do need him. . . I'm really glad you liked this story! Thanks for the fun review!_**

**Fallenangel126: _Haha, Ministir in Drag. . . I was having so many fun images and trains of thoughts with that. I almost changed the story, but then I realized how it wouldn't work. :: SIGH :: Well, basically, your main question was the one left unanswered. But read the next story for a full explanation! Thanks for your awesomely fun review!_**

**Jazi: _Oh, jeez, I was crying reading that review. That was so funny. . . ah, how I love Miffy and Dae. Lol, "It rhymes with Sniffy and Spiffy. . ." I was laughing out loud and my friend asked why, and he just didn't understand. The next story should be posted pretty soon, to be honest. I've got most of it written so far, just need to change a couple things. The original bad guy was Mar (it was written before this, lol,) so I had to tweak a few things. . . anyway, thanks for being such a good reviewer!_**

**Sky 14: _Yay! You're back! I missed you! Yeah, I've been busy too. . . a lot has been happening, so I can sympathize. Thanks for the review! You're the only one that still wonders what that secret is. . . we WILL find out, soon. :: wink ::_**

**The next story, aptly titled, _An Age Old Grudge_, follows Legolas back to Rivendell for Elrond's often delayed archery competition. However, someone knows that he is there and follows him. In a sour turn of events, the elf is left fighting for his life and pride, and no one seems to know where he is.**

**Here's an excerpt for you, just because I love you all so much!**

_**Legolas was stripped of his tunic, and his hands were retied, one to each pole. The attention of every man was on him, but he refused to look any of them in the eye.**_

_**He hissed through his teeth as a whip was unexpectedly and harshly brought down against his shoulders. Another stroke fell across his right side and lower back. The abuse went on this way for a few minutes, until the prince could feel the blood running down his back.**_

"**_Hand me the torch," The evil man said from behind him. The prince hid his fear well. He had no idea what was happening, but he was not going to let the fear of it satisfy these men._**

_**Then he felt it, a burning sensation across his back. They had lit the whip on fire. How it stayed lit, he would never know, nor did he need to know. All he knew was the pain.**_

_**He looked up and locked eyes with Aragorn. The man remained perfectly still and did not break eye contact.**_

_**Legolas felt like vomiting, he was so repulsed by his own misplaced trust in the ranger. He had felt such a rise in his spirits when the man entered his cell twenty minutes ago, and now he was slowly accepting that no man could be trusted.**_


End file.
